


Undercover

by Love2Write2626



Series: The Undercover [1]
Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Friendships, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Time Sex, Friendship, Kissing, Living Together, Making Love, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Paparazzi, Romance, Sex, pool parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-01-04 10:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 38
Words: 51,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12167442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love2Write2626/pseuds/Love2Write2626
Summary: This Story is based off of the interview Tom Holland gave about Marvel sending him undercover to high school. This a Tom/OC Story about his experience in an American High School and possibly Falling for a girl he meets on his first day.





	1. First Day

Chapter 1 I own nothing  
Ashley’s P.O.V

I walk into school like I do every day and am greeted with the same sign that says “Welcome To Bronx School Of Science” I was so happy the day I got my acceptance letter into this school thinking that I would come to this school and not be the geeky smart girl that no one spoke to, but somehow even in a school where I should fit in I’m still a loser and its really upsetting. No one really talks to me so I just sit in the back corner and do my work and keep to myself and it works for me. Yes it does get lonely but what am I going to do?

I walked to my first class of the day Physics I walked to the back and sat in the corner and watched as the rest of the class shuffled in just as the bell rang. “Ok good morning class…” he was about to continue when the door opened 

“I’m sorry to interrupt Mr. Jacobs but I wanted to bring in a new student his name is Jack Richardson and I wanted to introduce him and ask everyone to make him welcome” no one was really paying attention but I am my heart started racing from the moment I saw him walk into the room Jack is tall, has brown eyes, brown wavy hair, and is very handsome.

“Well welcome to Physics Mr. Richardson take any empty seat uh I believe there is one next to Ms. Williams” he smiled and walked in my direction I sat up a little straighter and smiled when he sat down next to me he looked over and smiled he looked like he was about to sat something when Mr. Jacobs started speaking again, as I observed Jack I noticed he didn’t even really seem to be paying attention 

“Ok class here is a worksheet I expect it done by the end of class” once I got the paper I started working right away and was done in about 10 minutes I looked over at Jack and noticed he hadn’t even started and was looking at it in utter confusion 

“Hey, do you need some help?” he looked over and smiled 

“Is it that obvious?” I giggled and handed him my worksheet

“go ahead and copy” I said 

“Wow you’re already finished?” he said and looked really surprised after about 15 minutes he handed the sheet back to me   
“Thank you so much” he said “I’m Jack by the way” I smiled

“I’m Ashley” 

“Nice to meet you Ashley” I blushed a little when he shook my hand we were looking at each other and for some reason neither one of us let go of the others hand we were broken out of our little bubble when the bell rang we walked up together and handed out sheets to Mr. Jacobs

“Hey do you think you could point me in the direction of room 245?” he asked I smiled 

“Yeah its up the stairs and 4th door on the left” I said

“Thanks, see you around Ashley” I quickly walked to the bathroom and took a few deep breaths. I am in total shock that a good looking guy like that would even look at me, much less talk to me and remember my name. I looked in the mirror one last time before walking out and going to my next class.

Tom’s (Jack’s P.O.V)

This so stupid I’m 20 years old and am going back to high school as Jack Richardson I mean what kind of a name is that. Suggesting that I go to high school under cover to Marvel was the stupidest thing I have ever done. I look up at the building and sighed I walked into the Bronx School Of Science and headed for the office I walked up to the front desk and smiled at the older women 

“Can I help you young man?” 

“Yeah I need to see principal Summer’s”

“Is he expecting you?”

“Uh yeah just tell him Jack Richardson is here to see him” the principal was the only person in the whole school that knew who I really am 

“Ok have a seat I’ll let you know when he is ready for you” I nodded and sat down a few minutes later she walked out and motioned for me to come in I walked into the office and sat down   
“Morning Mr. Holland” he said with a smile 

“Morning, again thanks for allowing me to come to this school I really need to see what an American high school is like so I know exactly how an everyday American High School student acts”

“Alright if you’re ready I’ll take you to your first class” I stood up and followed him out he grabbed a piece of paper off of the desk out front “Here’s your schedule” he said as he handed me the paper “Physics is your first class of the day”

“Um yeah me and science don’t really get along” I said with a slight chuckle 

“You’ll be fine” he said as we walked into a class room I listened he introduced me but as I looked through the class room I stopped when I saw a very beautiful girl sitting in the back corner she has strawberry blonde hair and is wearing glasses but behind those glasses are the most beautiful pair of blue eyes I have ever seen

“Well welcome to Physics Mr. Richardson take an empty seat anywhere, I believe there is one next to Ms. Williams” he says and points to the empty seat next to the beautiful girl I had been looking at I walked and sat down I didn’t look at her directly but I was observing her out of the corner of my eye and watched as she took notes. A few minutes later the teacher handed out a worksheet. I looked at the worksheet. What the Fuck is this? I don’t even know where to begin. 10 minutes went by and I was still completely confused when I heard

“Hey do you need some help?” I looked over at her

“Is it that obvious?” I said chuckling. She giggled wow she has such a beautiful laugh

“Go ahead and copy” she said handing me her worksheet I was in total shock

“Wow you’re already finished?” it took me about 15 minutes to copy her worksheet and then handed it back to her

“Thank you so much” I said then added “I’m Jack by the way”

“I’m Ashley”

“Nice to meet you” even though she tried to hide it I saw her blush I reached out to shake her hand and after a minute I noticed that we were both staring at each other and neither one of us had let go of the others hand not that I minded a minute later the bell rang and we got up and handed in our worksheets. We walked out of the classroom   
“Hey do you think you could point me in the direction of room 245?” I asked and she smiled

“Yeah its up the stairs and the 4th door on the left” she said

“Thanks, see you around Ashley” I walked away but as I walked away all I could think about was her and when I was going to see her again…


	2. Coffee Shop

Chapter 2 I own nothing

Just in case anyone is wondering, in this story Ashley is a senior in High School and is 18 and Tom Holland is 20

Tom’s (Jack’s P.O.V)

I never had a chance to see Ashley again today which really sucked I guess there is always tomorrow since this school works on a block schedule there is a chance I will see her again. I walk through the parking lot and get in my car and start driving to my hotel, When I reached the hotel I noticed a coffee shop across the street and thought I could actually go for a cup. I walked into the shop “Welcome to Coffee Hut can I take your order?” a bored teenage boy asked 

“Uh yeah can I have a Double Chocolate Chip Frap with Strawberry Syrup please”

“That will be $5.04” I handed a $10.00 

“Keep the change” I said 

“Can I have a name for the order?”

“Uh Jack” I walked over to one of the tables and opened my emails to make sure I didn’t have anything important about the movie. It still shocks me that I’m going to be Spider-Man this is a dream come true. Not only that but I get to work with Robert Downey Jr. how incredible is that? Once I checked and saw I had not important emails I put my phone down just in time to hear someone say

“Jack?”

“Over here” I said holding my hand up the girl walked over to me and handed me the coffee and I noticed who the girl was  
“Ashley?” she looked up and smiled

“Yeah” she giggled nervously “I was hoping you wouldn’t recognize me” 

“Why?” I asked her

“Because it’s kind of embarrassing working here” I looked at her

“Why would you think that? It’s a job right? It’s honest money I don’t see anything embarrassing about that” she smiled 

“Well thank you, usually whenever someone else from school comes by here I always get made fun of”

“Why?”

“Well I’m kind of a loser, you’re the only person in school who talks to me”

“Well I don’t think you’re a loser, and if you let me I would like to be your friend” she blushed again 

“I would really like that” she said with a smile we were both quite for a minute but it was comfortable and not awkward “Um well I have to get back to work”

“Oh yeah, of Couse I’m sorry for keeping you” she started to walk away “Oh wait what time do you get off of work?” I asked

“At 7 why?” 

“I thought maybe you could help me with the physics homework” she smiled

“Yeah ok” she said “Do you want me to meet you somewhere?” 

“Yeah I’m staying at the hotel across the street” I said then quickly added “My parents have not found a place to live in yet so we are staying at the hotel for a while” 

“Ok l’ll meet you there”

“I’m in room 626” she nodded

“Ok now I really need to get back to work”

7:00  
I sat down on the couch nervously, I had never been nervous in my life not even at a movie audition. I had ordered pizza for us and had the physic text book out. There was a knock on my door

“Ashley hey” I said with a smile 

“Hey, you ready for physics?” she asked with a giggle

“Yeah so ready, but I thought you would be hungry so I ordered us some pizza”

“Oh Jack how much do I owe you?” I said

“You don’t owe me anything dinner’s on me” she smiled

“Ok I think that is enough physics for today” I said 

“Jack we have only been working for like 20 minutes”

“Exactly enough, why don’t we watch a movie?”

“What movie?” she asked getting more comfortable on the couch

“I was thinking The Avengers”

“Oh awesome I love that movie I can’t wait for Captain America: Civil War” I smiled

“Yeah me either” I said 

The movie ended and we she started to get up “Thanks for today Jack you have no idea how much this means to me” 

“My pleasure” I said 

“Um I should go” I went and opened the door for her. As we reached the door she tripped and as I went to catch her I fell on top of her both of us laughing “Oh my god I’m such a clutz” she said

She tried to get up but I stopped her and I decided before I lost my nerve to kiss her. Our lips met and she was in shock I could tell but after a few seconds she started to kiss back and I swear I saw fireworks when we broke apart I sighed and stood up giving her my hand to help her up 

“I’m sorry that was a mistake” she mumbled

“What? No it wasn’t there’s just before we do anything like that again I have to tell you the truth” she looked at me confused I walked her over to the couch 

“Um well first you should know is that my name is not Jack Richardson, its Tom Holland” I said quickly getting rid of my fake American accent and letting my English accent come out 

“I’m sorry I don’t understand” she said

“Ok this might be hard to digest, I’m an actor I’m going to be the new Spider-Man in the Marvel Movies” her eyes went wide “I made a joke to Marvel saying that they should send  
me to an American School undercover so I can learn how an everyday American high school student acts since I’m from London, and they took the joke completely seriously and that’s why I was able to come into your school halfway through the year”  
I was quite for a minute letting her digest everything I grabbed my wallet and handed her my driver’s license she grabbed and looked at it.

“So um if you don’t want to talk to me anymore I understand, I lied to you” I said 

“No Jack…I mean Tom it’s just a lot to digest that’s all, I mean I don’t hate you are anything” she smiled

“Really?” I asked I sat back down on the couch next to her

“Yeah” she smiled I reached over, grabbed her neck and brought her lips back to mine. As the kiss got more heated I pulled her onto my lap after, we broke apart I pushed her hair to the side and started to kiss down her neck

“Tom that feels so good” she said after a minute we stopped and placed out foreheads together 

“Go on a date with me” I kissed my lips lightly one more time 

“Yes, I would love to”


	3. First Date

Chapter 3 I own nothing   
Ashley’s P.O.V

It’s been 2 weeks since my first date with Tom and I can tell you I have never been happier we talk every day and we both happy to discover on Tuesdays, Thursdays we have lunch and PE together. I still can’t get over the date it was amazing!

Flashback  
Tom said he is going to pick me up at 7:30 and its now 7:00 and I can’t figure out what I am going to wear. He hasn’t told me what we are doing but he told me to dress comfortable but still nice. I finally decided on a cute sundress I have never worn because I have never had a reason to wear it. I’m super nervous not only am I going out on my very first date ever but I’m also going out with a movie star.

At 7:30 on the dot the doorbell rang I checked myself in the mirror one more time before running down the stairs and opening the door, he looks so handsome in a white button down with the top 2 buttons unbuttoned and a pair of jeans 

“Hi” he said

“Hi” I said nervously 

“Oh these are for you!” he handed me some roses

“Oh Tom they are beautiful” I leaned up to kiss him on the cheek but he surprised by turning his head quickly and kissing me on the lips it was slow and sweet

“I’m sorry I just like kissing you” I blushed a little

“C’mon in, let me find a vase for these” he walked and closed the door behind him, he followed me into the kitchen where in the top cabinet I found a vase but I couldn’t reach it 

even on my tippy toes I huffed in frustration. Suddenly I felt hands on my hips and Tom lifted me up so I could reach it. 

“Thanks” I smiled, I put the flowers in the vase and turned to him “Ok I’m ready when you are” he smiled and grabbed my hand before us walking out I locked the door before grabbing his hand again and we walked to his car where he opened the door for me like a gentleman 

“So where are we going?” I asked when he got into the driver’s seat

“Well I thought that we could go to the carnival that’s down the street” I smiled “If that’s ok of course”

“Tom I love Carnival’s” I saw him relax

2 hours later  
We are walking around hand in hand and I am so happy 

“So are you enjoying yourself?” 

“Oh Tom, I’m having a wonderful time, a girl couldn’t ask for better for her very first date” he turned and looked at me in shock

“Like very first date ever?” I put my head down slightly embarrassed “hey no need to be embarrassed I just I can’t believe you’ve never been on a date before I mean you are 18” I smiled

“Yeah I am but like I told you at the coffee shop I’m kind of a loser you’re the only one who talks to me, the only time any of the other students talk to me is to make fun of me” he wrapped his arm around my shoulder 

“I’m so sorry that’s happened to you baby” I shrugged

“It is what it is, but I’m so happy you came to my school”

“Originally I regretted suggesting to Marvel they send me to high school under cover but I am so happy now that they did, or I would have never met you” he leaned down and kissed me with so much passion I wrapped my hands around his neck and started running my hands through his hair when we broke apart he said “You are so amazing do you know that?” I giggled he grabbed my hand again and we continued walking I turned when I heard

“Step right up all you have to do is knock all the blocks off the stand and when a prize” I smiled when I saw the cutest stuffed animal puppy and Tom noticed

“How much to play?”

“$5 for 3 throws” Tom got out his wallet and handed him the money

“Tom you don’t have to really”

“I want to baby” he smiled then he said “can I have a kiss for good luck?” I stood on my tip toes and kissed him. At the 2nd try he knocked all the blocks off the stand and the bells rang

“We have a winner!!” I clapped 

“Ok pick your prize baby” Tom said

“The stuffed animal puppy” the man handed it to me 

“Thank you Tom” he grabbed my hand again and we walked to the car he again opened the door and we drove back to my house

“Do you want to come in?” I asked 

“Your mom won’t mind”

“No she’s out of town for business I actually don’t get to see her that often” 

“Ok then I would like to come in” I giggled, we got into the house

“Um let me take this upstairs I’ll be right back, um help yourself to anything to drink” I walked upstairs and put the stuffed animal down and looked myself in the mirror making sure I didn’t need to fix my makeup, and then headed down stairs I saw him sitting on the sofa with a can of soda

“Hey” he smiled as I walked over and stood in front of him he put the can on the floor before grabbing my hips and pulling me onto his lap so I am straddling him, he kissed me and of course I kissed back I wrapped my arms around his neck running my hands through his hair he groaned and I couldn’t help but giggle when we broke apart he started to kiss down my neck.

“You are you do amazing and you have no idea do you?” I blushed “you are baby and don’t ever and I mean ever let anyone tell you any different” he ran his hands up and down my arms “As much as I don’t want to I think I should go.” I nodded before standing up we got to the door and he kissed me one last time 

“I’ll pick you up in the morning ok?” I nodded once he walked out I closed and locked the door before leaning and smiling like an idiot but I can’t help it, this has got to be the best day of my life

End Flashback  
It’s Monday again and Tom and I are walking to Physics holding hands even though he is popular and all the cooler kids want him to hang out with them he always says he would rather spend time with. When the school found out that Jack Richardson and the loser Ashley Williams were dating a lot of the people gave him a hard time but he just ignored them.  
He opened the door for me and we walked to the back of the classroom where we always sit. There was no one in the class yet so Tom leaned over and kissed me Tom always says that kissing me is his favorite thing to do, we kiss until the door opens and we hear someone clear their throat 

“Mr. Richardson, Miss. Williams I do not like PDA in my classroom”

“Sorry” I mumbled 

“Its ok, but don’t let it happen again he said class started and as we were working Tom was running his hand up and down my thigh

“Tom” I whispered with a giggle he didn’t say anything he just continued. Class ended all to quickly and we had to part ways 

“I’ll see you after school and take you to work ok?” I nodded he kissed me sweetly before walking away


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 I own nothing  
Ashley’s P.O.V

I hate PE especially when we have to run laps, I am the biggest klutz there is and I also hate PE on Mondays since I’m not with Tom we only have PE together on Tuesdays and Thursdays and he makes it fun for me.

“Ok everyone line it up 10 laps” everyone groaned as we got off the bleachers and headed to the field to run. As I am running Jessica (My main bully) passes me and yells 

“LOSER” as she passes me I just roll my eyes and keep running. When I finally reach my finally lap I see that Jessica and he boyfriend talking by the bleachers and she is whispering something to him and I know I should have been suspicious since they were glancing at me the whole time they were talking. As I was about to finish I saw Bryan run up behind me and before I could react he pushed me down and I slid on the track and landed in a mud puddle. My coach ran over and helped me up 

“Are you ok Ashley?” coach David asked 

“It hurts a lot” I whispered and did the best I could to hold back the tears

“Ok, I’m going to take you to the nurse” I nodded as we walked on by coach David said to Bryan “I’m not done with you yet Bryan there is going to be serious consequences for what you did” and continued to walk me to the Nurse. As we were walking I saw Tom in the hallway he had just gone to the bathroom and was headed back to class when he saw me and he immediately ran over.

“Ashley, baby what happened?” I didn’t say anything at first I just fell into his arms and he pulled me close. I cried a little into his shoulder “um Coach if its ok with you I’ll take her to the nurse”

“Yeah that’s fine, see you in PE tomorrow Mr. Richardson” we stood in silence until we heard the door back to the PE field close and then he asked me again  
“Ashley, baby what happened? Did you trip?” I shook my head

“Jessica told her boyfriend Bryan to push me down” Tom’s eyes went wide but it was not wide with surprise or shock it was with anger “he pushed me down and I slid along the track into a mud puddle” 

“I’m so sorry baby, lets get you to the nurse” before I could start walking Tom picked me up and carried me to the office.   
“What happened to you dear?” Nurse Jenny asked when we walked in

“I got pushed down on the track field while running” she grabbed my leg and looked at the bad road rash that started on my knees and went all the way down my leg. She walked over to the counter and grabbed a few things

“Ok hun I have to clean this so I am going to use an alcohol wipe so this might sting a little” I nodded as she used the wipe down my leg it did sting but it was not as bad as I had prepared myself for. “Well there is not much more I can do for it, so I suggest as it is already after 3 you can go home, I’m assuming your boyfriend will take you” she smiled. 

“If I’m allowed” Tom said

“Yeah go on I’ll tell the office” 

“C’mon baby, lets get you home so you can rest” he went to pick me up again 

“Jack, its ok I can walk” I said before kissing him on the cheek he helped me walk to my locker and get my backpack and then we walked to his locker so he could get his things and we headed to his car. We road in silence for about 5 minutes then Tom grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

“I’m so sorry this happened to you baby” he said kissing my hand

“It’s ok Tom I’ll be fine” I said with a smile we pulled up to the hotel, since my mom is still on her business trip I have been staying with Tom at his hotel, Tom and I have not had sex yet even though I want to and I know for sure he wants too, there has been a few times when we have been making out on the couch and I feel him get hard, I am really nervous even though he hasn’t told me I’m sure he has had sex before and I’m just worried that I might not be good since I am not experienced and I don’t want to disappoint him.  
Tom helped me inside the room and we walked to the bedroom “Tom I want to take a shower” he smiled 

“Ok darling” he hesitated for a second before asking “do you need any help?” I smiled

“I’ll be ok but I will let you know if I need any help” he started to walk away but I grabbed his arm and pulled him close to me and kissed him, when we broke apart I said “Thank you for taking care of me today” he smiled

“I’ll always take care of you” he kissed my forehead and walked out closing the door behind him.

After my shower Tom helped me into bed and then laid down next to me and rested my head on his shoulder. He pulled me close to him and started to run his hand up and down by back giving me goosebumps.

“Tom can I, um can I ask you a personal question?” he looked at me and smiled

“Baby you can ask me anything you want”

“Um, have you” I took a deep breath “Have you had sex before?” he chuckled

“I have had sex before why?” 

“I was just wondering that’s all” he chuckled 

“Why did you really want to know?” I sighed 

“I don’t know. I just wanted to…” he stopped me short

“Baby I promise I am not going to rush you into anything you are not ready for” I smiled 

“I know you won’t, and I want you to know I am, um ready, but I’m also worried that you know me being a virgin and all, that I won’t be good in bed and you won’t want me anymore”

“Hey sweetheart where is all of the coming from? Did someone say something to you?”

“No I just don’t want to disappoint you is all” 

“There is no way you could ever disappoint me baby, never” he kissed my lips lightly “And when it happens, I know it will be amazing” I smiled and snuggled into his chest “now get some sleep”


	5. Love

Chapter 5 I own nothing  
Ashley’s P.O.V

I walk across the street back to the hotel after working at the Coffee Hut all day, I hate working on Saturday’s, I usually don’t work on the weekends at all but Angelia called in sick today and they needed an extra hand. My boss called me at 6:00 am and told me I had to come in, I was still sound asleep with Tom still holding me when I got the call and as you can imagine I was pissed also because I am still a little sore from my incident in P.E 4 days ago. 

I use my key card and opened the door and smiled when I saw Tom on the couch flipping through the channels. I slipped my shoes off in the door way and put my purse down and quietly walk over to the couch and sit down. He pulls me close so I can snuggle into his chest.

“Bad day?” he asked

“No just long, and I missed you” I leaned up and kissed him lightly on the lips

"I missed you too baby, all I had to entertain me was the TV and there is nothing worth watching on"

“You poor baby” I said jokingly

“You think you are so funny huh?” and he started tickling me 

“Tom stop” I giggled 

“Say you’re sorry”

“Never” I giggled he kept tickling me and I couldn’t take any more

“Ok, ok you win. I’m sorry”

“That’s more like it” he said before helping me sit up I climbed onto his lap so I am straddling him and he kisses me and of course I kiss back. My arms wrap around his neck and run through his hair and he moans, this is how all our make out sessions start but there was something different about this time. These kisses were filled with not only passion but…god I don’t even know what, all I know is its amazing and I don’t want it to end. Then something hit me. Oh my god is this it? Is it going to happen our first time…My first time? I felt his hands run underneath my shirt and I moaned in pleasure. I moved my hands down so I was gripping the bottom of his shirt and I pulled it off. As soon as I did this Tom broke the kiss

“Baby are you sure?” I kissed him again 

“I told you the other day Tom I am ready. I…I love you, I know we have only been dating for a month but I do I really do love you” his eyes went wide and he smiled brightly 

“I love you too baby, so much” we kissed again he took me off of his lap and stood up “Our first time…your first time is not going on the couch its going to be on a comfortable bed” I smiled he grabbed my hand and led me to the bedroom he closed the door. Then he stopped “Baby do I need condom’s?” I blushed a little

“Um no my mom put me on the pill when I started high school, she knows I am responsible but she said its better to be safe than sorry” he smiled

“Baby, I am going to ask you one more time, are you sure?” I leaned up and kissed him

“I’ve never been so sure in my life”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I’m laying on Toms chest and he is running his fingers up and down my spine, the sheets are covering us and we are laying in comfortable silence. After a few more minutes I rolled off of him and turned onto my side so I am facing him.

“I love you” I said he leaned down and kissed me

“I love you too baby” he pulled me close and wrapped his arms around me “How are you feeling?” 

“I’m a little sore but I feel amazing” he kissed my forehead “Um was I ok?” I asked suddenly nervous

“You are the best I have ever had” he said and I smiled

“You mean that?” 

“Yes baby I mean that” I leaned up to kiss him when his phone went off I giggled and he reached over and grabbed it off the night stand. “Hello?” he listened for a minute and I saw a huge smile appear on his face “Really? When?” he was quite for a second “You’ll send the tickets to the hotel, right? Ok well I’ll see you then” and he hung up the phone

“Who was that?” I asked and snuggled deeper into his chest

“It was my manager. He called to tell me that I start filming next weekend” I jumped up and smiled 

“Really?” I asked

“Yeah! This is amazing” then I realized something filming a movie takes time and I know he will be gone for a while “hey what’s wrong?”

“Um, how long are you going to be gone?” then he realized why I am frowning 

“2 weeks” 

“Oh that’s not too bad” I mumbled 

“But this only for Captain America: Civil War, you know sadly when I start shooting for Spider-Man I am going to be gone for a few months” I nodded sadly and I felt my eyes tearing up 

“I’ll miss you” he pulled me close and pulled me gently back onto the bed 

“I’ll miss you too baby, but I promise to call you everyday”

“Tom you’ll be busy you don’t have to call me everyday” I said not looking him in the eyes he put his finger under my chin and lifted my head up so I am looking him 

“Everyday” I smiled he leaned down and kissed me “I love you”

“I love you too” I snuggled deep into his chest

“No get some sleep, because the rest of this weekend we are not leaving this bed” I giggled, as I closed my eyes to fall asleep I can’t help but think how this is the best day of my life.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 I own nothing  
Ashley’s P.O.V  
I wake up and look at the clock its 7:00 am, damn its Sunday I should still be asleep I look up and realize the reason I am awake is because of the stream of sunlight coming through the window. I sit up a little higher and get out of the bed so I can go and close the curtains. I bend down and pick up Tom’s shirt off the ground I slip it and my under wear on and walk over to the window and as I am about to close the curtain, I look and notice how beautiful the sun rise really is. I step out onto the balcony and lean against the railing. 

I smile to myself remembering how wonderful yesterday was, and true to his word Tom never let me out of the bed. I love Tom so much and I don’t think I could ever be happy what still shocks me is that Tom loves me too, I will never doubt his feeling for me but… I don’t know, how can an amazing guy like him want anything to do with me.  
He is so good looking, funny, smart, and on top of it all he is getting ready to be extremely famous. How is that going to change our relationship? After a little while he will meet so many beautiful girls why will he want me? I feel a tear slide down my face. I jump when I feel two arms wrap around me. 

“What are you thinking about so early in the morning?” he said before placing his chin on my shoulder. I sighed and leaned back against him

“Its nothing Tom” he let go of me and spun me around and looked at me 

“You’ve been crying, why? Did I do something?” he looked me then sighed “do you regret it?” my eyes went wide

“Of course not Tom, it has nothing to do with yesterday, I actually came out here and was thinking about how amazing it was and how much I love you”

“Then why are you crying baby?”

“I’m crying because I’m scared that you will go and start filming the movie and you’ll meet so many beautiful girls and you won’t want me any more…not that I blame you or anything I mean there are much prettier women in the world than me” he stopped me short

“Hey, I love you.” I smiled and he kissed me lightly “I love you baby, and I only have eyes for you. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on and I promise no other women will ever take me away from you. I swear” I felt another tear run down my face

“I love you so much” I said and we kissed passionately Tom lifted my legs so I could wrap them around his waist and then he walked us back into the bedroom.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
This week has gone by so fast and today is the day that Tom leaves to go to Atlanta to start filming the movie. We are both quite on the car ride to the airport Tom has one hand on the wheel and his holding my hand with the other. We get to the airport much faster than I hoped for 

“This is it” I mumbled I felt a few tears fall again “damn it I promised myself I wouldn’t cry, I mean you are only going to be gone 2 weeks” he chuckled and wiped the tears from eyes. Then he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close I snuggled my face into his chest 

“I love you baby” he said and kissed my forehead 

“I love you too”

“I promise this 2 weeks will go by faster than you think”

“I’ll miss you”

“I’ll miss you too baby, but just remember everyday” I looked at him slightly confused 

“What?”

“Remember what I told you on Saturday? I told you I will call you everyday” I smiled and he kissed me this kiss is filled with so much passion. Much too quickly we broke apart and he reached into his jacket pocket and handed me his car keys

“Tom why are you giving me these?” I asked confused

“Well you need them to drive the car” he said with a chuckle 

“Tom you want me to take your car?”

“Baby I drive you to school everyday, I don’t feel comfortable with you walking. This way I know you’ll get to school, work, and home safely” I smiled and kissed his cheek

“Thank you” he leaned down and grabbed his suitcase and started to walk to the entrance but I was surprised when he stopped and turned around and walked back toward me

“I almost forgot to give you something” he unzipped the front zipper on his suitcase and pulled out a long rectangular box

“I won’t be here for your birthday next week, so here is your present” I smiled went to unwrap it but he stopped me “not till your birthday” 

“Wow I can’t believe I’ll be 19” he smiled

“Don’t forget you graduate from high school next month also” I nodded and slowly slipped the present into my purse “I love you” he mumbled and kissed me lightly on the lips

“I love you too” he slowly slid his hand out of mine and walked back to the entrance and I stood there for a moment and then walked around and got into the drivers seat of the car, and drove to my house.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I’ve been staring at my textbook for an hour re reading the first 2 lines of the chapter like 30 times. It’s so weird studying without him close. How he always likes to distract me and make me giggle by making fun of the pictures in the book. I am shocked to hear the front door open and close. I walk out of my bedroom and look and am surprised to see my mom

“Mom?!” I ask with excitement

“Hi honey!” I run down stairs and give her a hug

“I thought you weren’t going to be home for another like 3 weeks”

“We finished early, um do you have company?” she asked as she looked up the stairs

“No why?”

“Then who’s car is out front” I smiled and blushed a little

“It’s um my boyfriend’s” he eyes went wide and she had a huge grin

“Oh my god, is he here I want to meet him” I giggled

“No mom no one is here, he had to go out of town with his family and he does not feel comfortable with me walking or taking the bus alone, so he said I could borrow his car while he is gone”

“Aww that’s so sweet” we walked into the kitchen “So what’s his name?”

“Tom” 

“Yeah? Can I see a picture?” I nodded and pulled out my phone and showed her all the pictures of us together “Ashley, he is so good looking, where is he from?”

“He’s actually from London and started at our school this year” what part of the year he started is not important right now

“He treats you good right?” I smiled and nodded 

“He is amazing mom I…” I was cut short by my phone Tom is trying to facetime me

“Is that him?” my mom asked excitedly 

“Yup” I slid the button and it connected

“Hey baby, I just wanted to let you know we just landed and I got here safe and sound” I smiled

“That’s great baby, um I got a surprise today my mom came home early, I was actually just talking about you and how you had to go back to London and visit your sick grandma” he smiled know what was going on

“Well I would love to say hello” I turned the phone to my mom “Nice to meet you Mrs. Williams”

“Well its nice to meet you too Tom, and please call me Anna”

“Well its very nice to meet you Anna, and can’t wait to meet you in person.” I took the phone back “baby I’ll call you when I get to the hotel and get settled in”

“Ok”

“I love you” I smiled and blew him a kiss

“I love you too” and the call ended my mom was looking at me with the biggest smile 

“I’m so happy for you honey” and pulled me into a hug when we pulled apart and she looked at me like she was inspected me or something

“What?” I asked confused, she kept looking at me for another minute and then smiled

“You and him had sex didn’t you?” she said excitedly 

“MOM!” I said blushing

“Oh c’mon honey you’re not in trouble or anything”

“Ok if you must know yes we had sex”

“He didn’t force you right?”

“No he did not he actually asked me like 3 times because he did not want me to regret anything” 

“Well he seems like a very nice young man” I smiled and started to walk back upstairs

“Just out of curiosity, I mean you don’t have to answer if you don’t want but, man how do I put this? Did he satisfy your needs?”

“MOM!” I said she shrugged and smiled I walked over to her “Yes mom he did, the ways he did it I actually didn’t even know were possible” and I ran back upstairs before she could think of any more questions.


	7. Surprise

Chapter 7 I own nothing  
Ashley’s P.O.V

“Mom I’m not complaining, I just don’t see why they have to stay at our house” she looked at me and raised her eyebrow “Ok so maybe I am complaining but still”

“Look honey I know that you and your cousin Rachel don’t get along all that great but Jenna is my sister and they asked me if they could stay here while their apartment is being fumigated and I told them yes” Rachel is a year older than me and has always been popular no matter where she goes, or who’s she is with. She always teases me about not having a boyfriend and knowing her, she won’t believe I have one now. I look down and notice my phone is ringing and smile when I see that it’s Tom.

“Hey baby” he said

“Hey” I said in a tone that indicated I was not happy

“What’s the matter sweetheart?”

“It’s nothing Tom, its just I found out that my cousin Rachel and her parents are coming to stay with us for a while and we absolutely don’t get a long”

“Why not?”

“Because Rachel has always been popular her whole life and loves making fun of me about never having a boyfriend”

“Well you have one now” he said with a smile

“Yeah, but even with pictures she won’t believe me” he started to say something when I heard on a loud speaker in the back ground that said ‘Last Call’ he sighed “Hey where are you at?” he smiled

“I’m at the airport, my flight for Sunday got cancelled and I’m trying to reschedule, so I might be back a little later in the week” I frowned 

“Oh” is all I said, I have missed Tom so much but I’m also so happy for him because every time we talked he always told me how great of a time he is having shooting the movie and how cool all his co-stars are.

“Hey baby, I’ll do everything I can to get back to you as soon as possible ok?” I smiled

“I love you” I said

“I love you too” he said, I looked up when I heard the door bell ring and sighed 

“Looks like the wicked which is here” he chuckled

“Ok baby I gotta go” and he hung up I walked to the door just in time to see it being opened by my mom 

“Hi Anna” my Aunt Jenna said behind her walked in her husband Dan and my cousin Rachel I just rolled my eyes 

“Hi sis” my mom responded giving her a hug I stood awkwardly 

“Ashley come over here and give me a hug” my Aunt Jenna said I walked over to her and she pulled me into a hug “How are you sweetie?”

“I’m good” I smiled 

“Well Ashley, could you please help me take my bags upstairs?” Rachel said 

“Honey don’t be rude say hi to your cousin before you ask her do things” she sighed

“Hi, Ashley good to see you” she said and I couldn’t help but roll my eyes 

“Yes Rachel I will help you take your stuff to the guest room”

“Ashley honey Rachel is staying with you in your room” my mom said I took a deep breath and sighed “ok” is all I said and walked upstairs I dropped her bags quickly on the floor and walked back down stairs and found my mom in the kitchen

“Why does she have to stay in my room?” I asked her

“Because there is only one bed in the guest room”

“Well she is going to sleep on the air mattress in my room anyway why can’t she just sleep in the guest room with her parents?”

“Ashley please be reasonable about this ok?” I sighed 

“Yeah ok I’ll make it work, anyway I have to go to work 4” my mom looked at the clock well its only 1 now so be nice to your cousin” I ran upstairs and walked in my room and saw Rachel in my closet “Can I help you find something?” I asked

“Nah I just wanted to see if you have updated your wardrobe any, but I can see you still have the same old ugly clothes that you always have”

“Rachel you may be staying in this room but make no mistake this is not your room so you will keep your hands off of my stuff do you understand? She just rolled her eyes and sat down on my bed then looked up at me and said 

“Whatever” she looked up and then asked “That’s actually pretty where did you get that?” I looked down at my wrist at the bracelet that Tom bought me for my birthday which was yesterday 

“Non of your business now if you are going to sit on my bed take your damn shoes off”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Its three o’clock and after sitting downstairs for 2 hours and being social with my family I ran upstairs and started getting ready for work and going through my drawers and I couldn’t find my other Coffee Hut shirt I haven’t had a chance to wash clothes yet and the other ones are dirty. Damn it where did I put it? 

“What are you looking for?” Rachel asked when she walked in

“My shirt for work” she laughed

“Sucks that you have to work”

“Yes well not all of us have the luxury of having everything handed to them on a silver platter” I said 

“I can’t believe we have to stay at your house, ugh I would much rather of staid in a 5 star hotel” I just rolled my eyes

“Yes I would of liked that too Rachel” then I remembered I left the extra shirt at Tom’s hotel just case. I quickly grabbed my purse and ran down the stairs 

“Bye mom”

“You’re leaving already?” I looked around to make sure Rachel wasn’t there and said 

“I left my work shirt at Tom’s house and I need to stop by and get it” she looked shock

“You have a key?” I paused for a second thinking of how to answer it

“Um no but I know where the spare key is and I just talked to Tom and he said his parents said it was ok if I went and got my shirt just to remember to lock up” she nodded

“Have a good day at work” I nodded

“Love you” I yelled as I ran out the door  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When I got to the hotel I quickly walked in and got to the room and ran inside I started to walk to the bedroom when I noticed Tom’s suitcase sitting next to the couch. I quickly walked to the bedroom and was shocked to see Tom sitting on the edge of the bed taking his shoes off.

“Tom” I exclaimed

“Hey baby” I ran and tackled him to the bed we kissed passionately for a few seconds 

“I thought you weren’t going to be back till later this week” he chuckled

“Well I was planning on surprising you at work but”

“Tom this is still a great surprise” 

“Not that I mind but what are you doing here anyway?” I giggled

“I left one of my work shirts here and I needed to get it”

“Well I’m thinking now that you’re here, you should call in sick to work and spend the rest of the day with me” he said kissing down my neck, his hand slid down and unbuttoned my pants “c’mon baby please I missed you and by how wet your panties are I know you missed me too” I giggled

“Screw work” I said and giggled  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Wow” I said 2 hours later covered in sweat 

“Yeah, that was fun” Tom said kissing up my neck “Let’s do it again” I giggled 

“Tom we have done it like 6 times already, aren’t you tired?”

“Maybe a little but we have two weeks to make up for, because if I remember correctly before I left we were having sex like what? 2 maybe 3 times a day” he leaned down and kissed me again I ran my fingers through his hair and he moaned. After a few minutes of making out we broke apart when my phone rang I sighed tom snuggled his face into my neck I reached over and grabbed my phone to see my mom was calling.

“Ashley, honey are you ok?” is the first thing I heard when I picked up

“Yeah mom why?”

“Well I called your work to see what time you got done for the day, and they said you called in sick” I giggled

“Um yeah well it turns out that Tom came back early so when I got to his house and found out he was there we kind of you know” my mom started laughing hysterically 

“Yeah honey I know, well I would really like to meet him if you would like to invite him over for dinner”

“I don’t know mom with Rachel there”

“Shes not here, she and your aunt and uncle went out for a night on the town” I smiled

‘Um Tom do you want to go to my house for dinner and meet my mom”

“Sure”

“Ok we’ll be there in about an hour”

“Ok honey see you then”


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 I own nothing  
Ashley’s P.O.V

“You ready to go babe” I asked as I walked out of the bathroom 

“Um yeah, are you sure I’m dressed ok?” I giggled he is wearing a nice button up shirt and jeans I walked up to him and kissed him lightly on the lips

“Tom, you look great, besides you’re just coming to my house my mom can’t cook to save her soul so she probably ordered pizza” he chuckled

“Well I want to make a good impression” I giggled

“Tom, she already likes you” he grabbed my hand and we walked to the living room I grabbed my purse and dug the car keys out of it and handed them to him “Here you go babe, thanks for letting me borrow it while you were gone” he smiled we walked hand in hand to the elevator after what feels like forever the doors finally opened and we stepped inside. Once the doors closed I looked over and noticed Tom was staring at me

“What? Do I have something on my face?” he chuckled

“No, I’m just admiring your beauty” I blushed he walked in front of me and grabbed my hips he pulled me close to him and kissed me sometime during our kiss Tom had walked us backwards and I only know that because I felt my back slam against the back of the elevator, we broke apart and Tom said

“Sorry about that, I didn’t hurt your back did I?” I giggled

“No, I can handle a little bit of pain every now and again” I said kissing him “FYI you might want to keep that in mind” I said skipping out of the elevator just as it opened I turned around and realized Tom looking at me with lust filled eyes

 

“You’re such a tease you know that” I giggled and ran to the car  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
When we reached my house Tom pulled into the drive way and I could automatically sense his nervousness I grabbed his hand

“Tom I promise she will love you. hell she already does all she cares about it that you treat me right, and make me happy which you already do both of those things”I leaned over and kissed his cheek “Lets go” I said and got out of the car. I walked in and immediately smelt pizza “Told ya she would order pizza” I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the kitchen “Mom I would like to introduce you to my boyfriend Tom Holland, Tom this is my mother Anna Williams”

“Nice to meet you ma’am”

“Tom please call me Anna” I giggled “Well I ordered pizza who’s hungry?” a few minutes later we made our way over to the couch and started eating “So Tom how is your grandma is she doing any better?” I looked over at Tom and sighed

“Um mom there is something we need to tell you” she put down her pizza and looked at us 

“This is nothing bad right?” she asked

“No its not bad” she nodded 

“Mom, Tom did not go to London to see his sick grandma, he actually went to Atlanta to film a movie” she looked at me confused

“I’m sorry what?”

“Tom is an actor, he is playing the new Spider-Man in the Marvel movies” I looked over at Tom and he took over

“Yes so when I was about to start filming the movie I was joking around with the people from Marvel and told them because I’m from London and I’ll be playing an American High School student that they should send me to school undercover so I can see what an American school is like to help me prepare for my role in the film”

“Wow” is all my mom said, we all sat in silence for a minute when my mom finally said “This awesome I can’t believe my daughter is dating a celebrity” we all started laughing

“So you’re not mad at me for lying to you about where my boyfriend really was?”

“No honey I’m not mad, I’m happy that you’re happy” I got off the couch walked over and hugged her “But just to be clear if you break my daughter’s heart I give a damn if you are famous I will make you regret it” 

“Mom relax with the threats” she smiled 

“Anyway do you guys want dessert?” 

“No I’m ok” Tom said 

“Hey mom let me help you clean up” I said as I followed behind her to the kitchen

“Hey honey can you do me a favor, can you go to the garage and get the air mattress for Rachel?” I sighed

“Yeah” I grabbed Tom’s hand and pulled him with me to go to the garage “I need your help I can’t reach the air mattress its on the top shelf” he chuckled  
“So that’s the only reason you brought me down here? I was hoping for a little make out session” he said pulling me close

“Well I was saving that for upstairs but if you want I can give you a little sneak peek” I walked over to the dryer and sat on top of it he walked in-between my legs and started kissing up and down my neck. I wrapped my legs around his waist and brought his lips to mine my hands running through his hair and his hands wandering up the back of shirt he reached my bra and started to un-hook it and I stopped him “Not yet” he groaned and I jumped down and walked back to the shelf “The quicker you help me get this thing and put air into it the quicker we can get back to that”

15 minutes later we had put air into the mattress and Tom sat on the edge of the bed I walked over to him and smiled “I love you” he mumbled

“I love you too now lean back” he turned around so he is laying down with his head on the pillow I climb on top of him so I a straddling his waist and I lean down and start kissing up his neck he pulled me down so I am laying on top of him and he is running his fingers through my hair. He turned my head and brought my lips to his. I started quickly unbuttoning his shirt. 

“God you are so sexy” he said and quickly pulled my shirt off his eyes went wide when he saw my red lacy bra 

“You like?” he nodded “I went on a little shopping spree at Victoria Secret while you were gone, I figured you being Spider-Man you would appreciate a red bra” he quickly flipped us over so he is now hovering above me

“Do you mean to tell me you are wearing sexy blue panties underneath that skirt”   
“Why don’t you take it off and find out” he reached the zipper and just as he is about to unzip my skirt the door swings open and Rachel walks in “Oh my god” I said and quickly grabbed my shirt and put it back on. She started laughing

“Well, well Ashley I didn’t think you had it in you”

“In me to what?” I asked getting angry she rolled her eyes

“I didn’t think you had it in you to become so desperate for sex to pay a guy to fuck you” she strutted over to us “What do you charge I’m sure you wouldn’t charge me as much as her since I’m not ugly I’m easier to look at right?” I felt tears stinging my eyes 

“Excuse me” I mumbled before walking out of the room I didn’t go far I just stepped outside and I heard Tom say

“Watch how you speak about my girlfriend, I don’t take kindly to people insulting my girl” her eyes went wide

“A great looking guy like you, not to mention you’re British and you’re going for the likes of her why?”

“Because I love her, she is beautiful, sexy, funny, and smart and the best thing about her is that she loves me just as much as I love her” Rachel is in total shock I actually don’t think I have ever seen her speechless before. I walked back into the room

“You ok baby?” I smiled and nodded 

“Yeah do you think I can stay at your place tonight” he grabbed my hand

“Baby you are always more than welcome at my place” he then started to pull me out of the room when my mom rushed in

“Honey why are you crying?”

“Your bitch of a niece accused Ashley of paying me to have sex with her, and then asked how much I charged and said and I quote ‘What do you charge I’m sure you wouldn’t charge me as much as her since I’m not ugly I’m easier to look at right?’ so I yelled at her” Tom said 

“RACHEL” my mom yelled 

“Well look at her, Ashley is not pretty how on earth did she get an extremely hot guy to date her” before anyone could say anything else I head WHAM that was the sound my mom’s hand made when it hit Rachel’s cheek

“I know my sister has spoiled you rotten and do and say anything you want but you will never insult my daughter ever again do I make myself clear” she nodded “Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes ma’am” I turned to my mom 

“Mom I’m going to stay with Tom tonight ok?”

“No honey, you stay here I don’t care if her parents wanted a little bit of privacy she can sleep in the guest room with them, and before you ask yes Tom can stay the night”

“Thanks mom, goodnight”

“Good night sweetheart” and she walked out of the room I changed into my PJ’s and Tom stripped down to his boxers and we got into the bed I turned so I could cuddle my face into his chest. And for some reason I again let Rachel’s word hit me like a ton of bricks and I started to tear up again

“Hey, baby shh no crying I hate seeing you cry”

“I’m sorry” I mumbled 

“You have nothing to be sorry for” he said and kissed the top of my head

“You don’t think I’m ugly do you?”

“Of course not baby, I think you are the prettiest woman in the world” he leaned down and kiss my shoulder “Not only that I think you are the sexiest woman in the world” I smiled

“I love you Tom”

“I love you too baby, don’t you ever forget that” I snuggled deeper into his chest “Get some sleep baby”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a note: I'm having a great time writing this story, but I am open to suggestions. If you have any ideas for the story please let me know! I hope everyone continues to enjoy this story!!!!!

Chapter 9 I own nothing  
Ashley’s P.O.V

I wake up to Tom kissing my neck “Mmm, good morning” I said and smiled he didn’t say anything instead he continued getting lower until he reached the collar of my shirt and stopped nuzzling his face into my breasts. I started running my fingers through his hair and scratching his head which I know he really likes.

“That feels nice” he mumbled I smiled we sat in silence for a few minutes and then Tom sat up “You know I never did get to see those sexy blue panties last night” he said I just giggled

“Sorry to disappoint but I don’t have those on anymore, but I think you will like what I am wearing now” he raised his eyebrows 

“Yeah?” I smiled and grabbed his hand and slid it down my Pajama bottoms and I heard him groan “No panties, you’re such a naughty girl” he said and then tackled me to the bed”   
he quickly ripped my bottoms off and pulled my legs open wide and placed a few kisses on the inner part of my thighs “God you are so wet baby” then he placed a light kiss on my center and went to work at eating me out.

“Oh Tom yes” I moaned I tugged on his hair and pulled him closer to me 

“C’mon baby let go” and with those words I came so hard he moved up and kissed my lips lightly 

“That was one hell of a wake up call” he chuckled

“I’m glad you enjoyed it but I’m not through with you yet” and he flipped us over so he is hovering over me   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
About an hour later Tom and I are walking downstairs hand in hand when we walk into the kitchen we are greeted with yelling between my mom and aunt  
“I don’t care what she did, you had no right to slap my daughter in the face”

“Yes I did Jenna no one insults my daughter and gets away with it”

“Well you should of let me handle it” my mom laughed

“Yeah like you would have done anything, honey promise you won’t do that again ok?” my mom said mimicking my aunt

“How I raise and punish my daughter is no concern of yours”

“Usually no, but this time it involves my daughter” 

“Well, honestly what Rachel said is really all that wrong, Ashley is not all that pretty” I have never seen my mom so angry I watched as her nose flared up

“Get the fuck out of my house, all of you” 

“Oh c’mon Anna don’t be like that”

“I’m giving you 10 minutes to get all of your shit out of my house before I start gabbing things and start throwing them in the street” Jenna looked shocked but quickly scurried upstairs 

“Morning mom” she gave me a half smile 

“Morning honey, Morning Tom”

“Morning” Tom responded I walked over to the coffee pot and got 2 cups I walked over to Tom and hand him his cup before sitting on his lap and taking a sip of mine “So Ashley, what are your plans for next weekend?” I looked at him confused

“Um nothing I think”

“Well good because you are coming with me to California”

“What?”

“There is a photo shoot for the movie and I would like you to come with me, if its ok with your mom of course” my mom smirked

“Its fine with me Tom”

“I would love to go” I said 

“Um well you have to miss school on Friday since we leave at 4am” 

“Don’t worry I’ll call the school on Friday and tell them you are sick”

“Thanks mom” she smiled and walked out of the kitchen

“You really want me to go?”

“Of course I do baby, why” I shrugged my shoulders

“I don’t want to embarrass you or anything” he chuckled

“I promise you won’t” just as I said that we all looked up when we heard footsteps coming down the stairs

“Don’t let the door hit you on the way out” my mom said and I giggled  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Friday 3am

“C’mon baby wake up” I heard 

“No” I mumbled into the pillow

“C’mon princess you can go back to sleep on the jet” I sighed and got out of bed 

“Why on earth did they book you for such an early flight”

“Because the photo shoot starts at 11” I quickly got dressed and grabbed my bags we walked out when we got into the car I felt myself becoming nervous I really don’t want to make him look like a fool or anything

“Hey what are you worrying about?” is sighed

“I just really don’t want to make you look dumb or anything”

“Baby you won’t I promise” I smiled “I love you” 

“I love you too”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
An hour later

We finally made it through the security check-point and we are headed to the plane we are walking hand in hand, we make it to the terminal and I stop in shock  
“Wait a second that’s a private jet” he chuckled

“Yeah, Marvel does everything in style”

I am really tired but for the past 30 minutes I have failed to fall asleep, I looked up at Tom is on the couch, stretched out and snoring softly” I smiled he looks so cute and peaceful in his sleep I got up from my seat and walked over to the couch I laid down next to him and snuggled into his chest.

“Hey baby” he mumbled

“I didn’t mean to wake you sorry” I said

“Don’t worry about it, I’m sure I’ll sleep even better now” he kissed my forehead and I closed my eyes and let sleep take me 

“Ashley sweetheart get up” I groaned “We’re about to land and we need to buckle up” I nodded and stood up we got to our seats I quickly grabbed Tom’s hand and clutched it I always get nervous during landing

“Landing makes me nervous” I said and he smiled and kissed my hand lightly

“You’re always safe with me”

“After what felt like forever, we finally landed and I let out a breath that I honestly didn’t even realize I was holding.

“Ready for this?” I looked confused 

“Ready for what?” then he handed me a hoodie and some sunglasses 

“My manager just messaged me and said that the paparazzi are waiting outside the airport for me…and I know you’ve never done this before so I don’t want you to get scared ok?” I nodded “Hold onto my hand tight and keep your head down, and don’t answer any of their questions ok?” I nodded and took a deep breath. I quickly put on Tom’s hoodies and slid the sunglasses on. Once we got to the entrance Tom stopped me and kissed the side of my head “You ready?” I smiled and kissed his lips lightly

“As ready as I will ever be” he grabbed my hand and we walked out the door with security guards helping us get through the paparazzi. I shut my eyes even with the sunglasses the camera flashes were still a little bright I ignored all of their stupid questions and we finally made it to the car. Tom helped me in first and then climbed in slamming the door quickly  
“Wow” I all I could manage to say

“You’re ok right?” I nodded and snuggled into his chest “I’m sorry you had to do that”

“Tom I’m not upset” I said giggling “I’ll get used to it eventually” he kissed me lightly and then pulled me onto his lap and our kisses became more intense “Um what time did you say the photo shoot started?” I whispered

“11 o’clock, why?” I looked down at my phone and saw it is 9am

“Well I was thinking when we get to the hotel you could see those sexy blue panties I know you have been dying to see” his eyes went wide

“You’re wearing them now?” I gave him a mischievous grin and climbed off of his lap he groaned and his head hit the head rest “you are such a tease you know that?” I giggled and kissed his cheek lightly


	10. chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your amazing ideas, they are all awesome and I am going to keep them in mind as I continue with this story!!!!  
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter it's pretty dramatic!!!

Chapter 10 I own nothing  
Ashley’s P.O.V

At 10:45 we reach the studio where the photo shoot is taking place and pull into a parking spot in front of the building. I get out and take it all in I never thought I would ever be in a place like this, this is incredible. Tom walked over to me and grabbed my hand and pulled me close.

“You ok?” I smiled

“Yeah, just still a little nervous” he chuckled

“C’mon babe I’ll take you to my trailer” I nodded, once we got there Tom unlocked it and we stepped inside. I was amazed this is so awesome he has a TV, a couch, a small kitchenette. “I know its not much but”

“Not much? Tom this is so cool” he chuckled

“Well if you think this is cool, you should check out Robert Downey Jr.’s village”

“I’m sorry did you say village?”

“Yeah he has like 5 trailers it is so cool” I smiled “Hey I have to go to wardrobe, but I’ll be back in a little while and we’ll go to the set” I leaned up and kissed him lightly and he walked out of the door. I sit down on the couch and turn on the tv and realize that I never called my mom to tell her we had gotten here safe and sound. I was planning on doing that when we got to the hotel but Tom was more interested in seeing my Panties. I quickly dial her number and she picks up

“Hey honey you got there safe?”

“Yeah mom sorry I didn’t call you our flight got delayed and we were late getting here we had to come straight to the studio we didn’t even have time to drop off our things at the hotel” I said quickly I know I shouldn’t lie but my mom already knows WAY to much about my sex life as it is.

“That’s ok honey, I’m just glad you’re safe” I smiled “Oh honey I’ll talk to you later my boss is calling me, love you”

“Love you too mom” I said and we hung up. For almost 45 minutes I sat on the couch flipping through channels trying to find something to watch but was unsuccessful, so I decided to turn off the TV. I took my phone out and smiled when I looked at my home screen, it’s a picture of Tom and I that I took while we were walking in the park. That day was so much fun, I remember that he had bought me an ice cream cone and we walked around the park all day, sitting by the lake. Laying in the grass and looking at the clouds telling each other what we thought it looked like. Suddenly I am broken out of my thoughts when the door opened. And Tom walked in

“Hello ma’am I’m your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man” I giggled and walked over to him I lifted his mask just past his lips and kissed him lightly.

“You know I was thinking we should try that famous Spider-Man kiss sometime” 

“Yeah?” I nodded

“But not right now because I’m pretty sure you are supposed to be on the set” he grabbed my hand and we walked out, when we got outside I noticed a golf cart sitting and waiting for us. There was some guy sitting in the front 

“Ashley this is my on set assistant Danny, Danny this is my girlfriend Ashley” I reached out and shook his hand

“Nice to meet you Danny” I tried to let go of his hand but he held onto it

“Your hands are so soft” he mumbled I quickly snatched my hand out of his and moved closer to Tom, I don’t think Tom heard him because he is busy talking to someone on the phone letting them know we are on our way to the set now. We climbed into the golf cart and rode in silence to the set. As soon as we got there I quickly jumped out and pulled Tom with me doing my best to get away from Danny cause that guy is weird

“Ready?” he asked me I nodded and we walked inside “Hey everyone I am here” he walked in and I am in shock, standing before me is Robert Downey Jr., Chris Evans, Scarlett Johansson, and so many more celebrities I can’t even believe it

“Hey there Tom” Robert said 

“Hey man” he walked over and shook his hand

“And who is this lovely lady here” I blushed

“This is my girlfriend Ashley Williams, Ashley this is Robert”

“Mr. Downey its an honor to meet you” he chuckled

“Hey there are no formalities here, we are all family you can call me Robert or RDJ either one works, and also its nice to finally meet you as well we have heard a lot about you” I blushed a little but then I smiled about 30 minutes later I have met pretty much everyone and the director is gathering everyone around to start the shoot. I sit down on Tom’s chair and watch I can see how much fun he is having.

“Ashley?” I jump when I hear someone say my name from behind me. I turn around and see Danny

“Oh hey Danny” I said 

“Do you need anything, something to drink, anything to eat?”

“No I’m ok Danny thanks” I got up from my chair and walked over closer to where they are taking the pictures I smile when Tom sees me and waves 

“Ok everyone lets take at 15 minute break” the photographer said Tom walked over to me and pulled me close and kissed me we broke apart when we heard cheers and whistles

“Oh c’mon guys” Tom said and I giggled and hid my face in his shoulder we walked over to the snack table 

“So how did you two meet?” Scarlett asked me

“Well as you all know thanks to my big mouth, Marvel sent me to an American High School undercover” they all started laughing “well that’s where I met Ashley, on the first day of school in my first class of the day”

“I let him copy my physics assignment because he was completely lost” they all laughed again we were talking for a little while and then I got an idea “Tom I left my purse in your trailer will you come with me and get it?”

“Babe it’s in the trailer, its fine” I sighed and rolled my eyes he could be so naïve sometimes 

“Tom please, I would really like you to come with me” I said giving him a look and he still wasn’t putting two and two together

“Dude she wants you to go outside with her and make out” Robert said and I blushed

“Oh, yeah of course” I rolled my eyes and he grabbed my hand and pulled me outside, he pushed me against the wall and started to kiss me with so much Passion “I love you baby”  
“I love you too, even when you are naïve” he chuckled and then grabbed my arms and pinned them above my head he started kissing down my neck suddenly we jumped apart when we heard someone clear their throat. We looked up and saw Danny

“They need you back on set” he kissed me one last time 

“I’ll be in, in a minute” he nodded and walked inside I pulled out my compact mirror and fixed my hair 

“If you’re going for the I just had a make out session in the parking lot look, you nailed it” I looked up at Danny now he is pissing me off I tried not to let it bother me but he is really creepy and rude

“What’s you’re problem?” I asked

“Oh nothing, I just think you could do better than him, I’m sure I’m a much better kisser” he stepped closer to me “Wanna find out?” I quickly pushed passed him and walked inside. I hear his footsteps behind me so I quickly walk over to the snack table where Robert and Chris are standing.

“You ok?” Chris asked me 

“Yeah, just Tom’s assistant gives me the creeps, he tried to kiss me” Robert frowned

“Ok I’ll makes sure to talk to him” he said

“No Robert its ok, you don’t have to, I made it clear I have no interest in him and now I’m sure he will leave me alone” he sighed 

“Ok if you’re sure” I nodded

“Chris we need you over here” he walked over to the backdrop and posed for some pictures

“You know Tom really loves you” Robert said and I smiled

“I know, and I love him too”

“I can tell, you look at each other like I look at Susan everyday” I smiled, I was about to say something when I felt Tom’s phone buzz in my pocket and I saw a text from his manager with a link on it and underneath it, it said important I unlocked his phone, yes I know Tom’s passcode and he knows mine we have no secrets. I opened the link

“Fuck” Robert looked up

“What wrong?”

“Tom and me went viral” I sighed “We were outside like two minutes how did they manage to take a picture an write an article this quickly?” 

“Paparazzi are sneaky bastards” Robert said then Scarlett walked over 

“What happened?”

“Someone took a picture of Tom outside and we’ve gone viral” 

“Sorry about that” she said

“It’s ok I guess I mean it was going to happen eventually I just wish it had been on our terms” she smiled

“Well we can take a picture together now” she said and grabbed her phone 

“What?”

“I love to take pictures with my friends, please” she said I smiled

“Ok” we snapped a few pictures together 

“Robert, come and take a picture with us” he chuckled and we all made funny faces 

“Ok these are great, I’m going to put it on Instagram, and Facebook, and Twitter” I giggled suddenly my phone dinged 3 times Scarlett had sent me a friend request on Instagram, Facebook, and Twitter and of course I accepted them

“Hey you better accept my friend requests too” Robert said I giggled and quickly accepted all of his 

“Tom come over here” I yelled he was drinking some water

“C’mon lets take some pictures together”

“What?”

“We’ve gone viral anyway, someone took pictures of us in the parking lot so we might as well have fun with it” he chuckled and we took a few more picture posting them

“Tom get back over here” the photographer yelled

“Be back in a minute” he kissed me lightly and ran off. A few minutes later I realized I had to use the restroom I looked up and saw that Danny was standing next to them 

“Um Robert, this might sound weird but can you walk with me to the restroom and stand outside, Danny is standing over there and its giving me the creeps” he smiled

“I don’t mind at all, don’t be worried to ask anyone on set to help you with something” we walked to the restroom

“Thanks Robert” he nodded and I walked in realized that Danny is gone, I use the toilet and walk over and wash my hands and check myself in the mirror as I turn to exit someone grabs me. I turn and see it’s Danny

“I’m going to take my hand off of your mouth now and you will not make a sound” I nodded

“What do you want me from me anyway?”

“I want you”

“You don’t even know me, you met me today”

“I might of only met you today but I have seen many pictures of you while Tom was here those two weeks, and he loves to talk about you so I feel like I already know you” 

“Get off of me” I said I stomped on his foot he groaned in pain but only gripped me tighter. His hand ran up and down my thigh

“I wonder if you taste as good as you look”

“SOMEONE HELP” I yelled someone was trying to get in but Danny had locked the door. Danny turned me around and slapped me hard across the face, suddenly someone had kicked the door in, and Danny was pulled off of me by Robert and Tom. Tom pulled me close 

“Are you ok?” I nodded and he let go of me and Scarlett walked over and hugged me

“Are you ok sweetie?” I nodded I looked over and saw that Danny is being punched by Robert

“You’re one sick son of bitch” he said Chris immediately pulled Robert off of him but then Tom tackled Danny to the ground Punching him, Robert ran over and pulled Tom off of Danny “c’mon man stop” Robert said and he sighed

“I want to kill him” Tom yelled and started walking back toward Danny and punched him once more

“Tom please stop” I pleaded he turned around and his face softened when he saw me he walked over and pulled me into a hug and I could no longer hold back my tears and cried into his chest

“Shh, baby it’s going to be ok” he mumbled


	11. chapter 11

Chapter 11 I own nothing  
Ashley’s P.O.V

I let Tom walk me out of the restroom and sit me down in one of the chairs, Scarlett handed me a bottle of water and I sipped it and took some deep breaths. I looked up and gave a slight smile to everyone

“I’m ok guys I promise, just a little shaken up, he didn’t get the chance to do anything to me” I looked over when I saw security dragging an unconscious Danny out of the building.

“Hey guys can you keep it discrete we don’t need the press finding out about this” I said to them. Tom sighed

“You’re sure you’re ok?” I nodded and kissed his cheek lightly

“I’m fine Tom but I do want to go to the hotel and take a shower” he nodded

“I’ll be back to finish tomorrow” Tom said

“Alright man, Ashley you get some rest” Robert said I smiled 

“Thank you Robert” I said then Tom helped me down and we walked hand in hand back to his trailer

“I have to go to wardrobe real quick and get out of the Spider-Man suit and then we can leave ok?” he leaned down and kissed me lightly and walked out. I sat on the couch and sighed what a crazy day huh? I mean, I can’t believe this happened to me, but I’m ok, I know I wouldn’t have been ok if he actually managed to do something, but all he did was touch my legs. I walk over to the mirror and see the bruise forming on the side of my face where he hit me and sighed. ‘This going to take a lot of makeup to cover’ I said out loud. My mom does not need to know about this happening. I smiled when the door opened and Tom came in

“You ready? He asked I smiled and nodded I walked over to him and he pulls me into his arms and holds me tight and then he snuggled his face into the crook of my neck, I heard him sob lightly

“Hey what’s wrong” I whispered

“If that bastard had done anything to you, you have no idea how scared I was when I heard you scream I thought I was going to walk in there and see you on the ground and him…and him”

“Hey Tom I’m ok I promise, you and Robert got to me just in time and I will forever be grateful” he kissed my neck lightly. He unwrapped my arms and grabbed my hand and pulled us to the car. The whole ride back to the car Tom never let go of my hand. When we finally reached the hotel we immediately went upstairs and to the room. As soon as we got in there I smiled and kissed his lips lightly “I’m going to take a shower” he nodded “Can you do me a favor and go to the maids cart and get me a new towel there was none in here when we got here today I guess they forgot” he nodded and walked outside.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tom’s P.O.V

I walk down the hall to the maid’s cart and get some fresh towels and walk back to room when my phone rings I look down and I see it is my best friend Harrison I sigh I sit on the edge of the bed and answer the phone

“Hey man” I hear his excited voice

“Hey” I said

“Well its good to hear from you too” he chuckled

“Look sorry man, I just had a really rough day”

“I’ll say, the pictures of you and your new girlfriend are all over the web, by the way why didn’t I know you had a girlfriend?” I chuckled

“It’s nothing person man, we were just trying to keep our relationship on the down low, and I was going to tell you but now you know so surprise” I said he chuckled and then I heard

“Tom?” I looked up at the bathroom door where Ashley was standing

“Yeah babe?”

“Did you get the towels?” I look down at the towels that I have sitting next to me on the side of the bed

“Oh, yeah sorry” I went and handed them to her, she leaned up and kissed me lightly on the lips

“Thank you, baby” and she closed the door I stood there for a moment until I heard the shower turn on and then turned around and went back to the bed and picked my phone back up

“Sorry man, you were saying”

“Was that her? I heard her ask you for towels, is she naked? Can I see?” he is laughing hysterically

“Oh c’mon man” I said trying to hide my chuckle

“You know I’m just kidding, from the pictures though man you look really happy” I smiled

“I am really happy, I don’t remember being this happy in a long time”

“Well good for you, and I’m looking forward to meeting her” I smiled I looked up at the bathroom door and sigh I really want to go in there and make sure she is ok

“Hey dude I’ll call you later, my manager is calling” I said quickly he didn’t need to know what I am really doing

“Ok man, bye” as soon as we got I quietly opened the door and heard small sobs coming from the shower I quickly undressed and stepped in the shower making sure to stand in front of her, I didn’t want to scare her

“Are you ok?” she looked up and gave me a small smile

“I’m not upset about what happened, just the thought of what could have happened is what I’m upset. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close “As much as I like when we take showers together you didn’t have to come in here, I’m fine” I chuckled

“Baby I just want to hold you” she smiled and kissed my nose lightly

“Well while you’re in here can you help me wash my back?” I didn’t say anything instead I just grabbed the wash cloth and put some soap on it and started to wash her back. Once I was done I put my hands on her shoulders and started massaging away all the knots she sighed and I smiled knowing she liked it. I let my right hand slide down and wrap around so it is on her stomach and then slide down just above her vagina and stopped. 

“Hey, I’m ok he didn’t touch me there remember?” 

“Where did he touch you?” she grabbed my hand and slid it down to her inner thighs, and I hissed in anger

“He was so close to touching your” she stopped me with a kiss

“I know, but I’m ok I promise” I kissed her neck lightly and was surprised when she brought her hand up to her mound and moaned at my touch 

“You want me to pleasure you baby?” she nodded I slid my fingers back and fourth her entrance “I need words, use your beautiful voice, tell me what you want”

“I want you to finger me” I smiled

“Good girl” and I put one finger in her pumping in and out. I smiled when her moans got louder. Next I placed 2 more fingers and she groaned in pleasure “You like that baby” she nodded

“Use your words, or I’ll stop”

“Yes, yes I like it a lot” she said in-between gasps of air and I smiled

“Let go for me sexy, let go for me” and then she screamed in please

“YES TOM” I held her up so she wouldn’t fall and then reached back and turned the water off she turned around

“But don’t you want me to…”

“Shh baby that was about making you feel good”

“But”

“Shh baby, don’t worry about me ok?” she nodded we stepped out of the shower, I stepped out closing the door to let her get dressed and all I laid in the bed, wow I really need a nap. I looked over when she opened the door and I was in shock she was only in lace bra and panties she walked over to me and climbed onto the bed she straddled my waist and leaned down and kiss my neck and then whispered in my ear

“Make love to me Tom, please” I flipped us over and gave my girl what she wanted


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 I own nothing  
‘Beep, Beep, Beep’ I groan I look at the clock its Monday morning at 6:00 am, I have to get ready for school “Ugh” I say as I pull myself out of bed leaving the warm embrace of Tom. Tom no longer has to go to since Marvel has gone completely public about who is playing the new Spider-Man, so everyone knows who he is now, so going back to school as Jack would be really stupid. I make my way to the bathroom to take a quick shower and get ready. As I stand in the shower I wonder how people are going to act toward me at school I mean obviously now they know about Tom, and all the pictures I took with Robert, Scarlett, Chris someone is bound to say something.  
An hour later I have finally finished getting ready and I walk over to the bed where Tom is still sound asleep. I lean down and kiss him on the cheek and start to walk away when I feel his hand grab my arm and pull me back into the bed, and I can’t help but giggle.

“Tom, I have to go to school” I mumbled in-between kisses he rolled us over so he is hovering above me and started kissing down my neck.

“No stay here with me” he said and then leaned down and nuzzled his face into my breasts and laid down holding me so I can’t move.

“Tom I missed school on Friday, I have to go today” I said, running my fingers through his hair, he groaned and then rolled over and let me get up. “I’ll miss you” I said

“I’ll miss you too” he then leaned over to the night stand and threw his car keys at me

“Take the car” I smiled “I’ll see you after school”

“Yeah for like 2 minutes I have to go to work today” he groaned and rolled over I just giggled “I love you”

“I love you too” and I walked out 

When I reached school, I took a deep breath before stepping out of the car and headed inside, I am well aware that people are staring at me, but I just ignore them. I walk to my Physics class and sit down and jump a little when the door is slammed open.

“Hi Ashley” Jessica said and slammed her phone on my desk “You want to tell me what this is”

“Um Jessica I believe that’s a phone” she rolled her eyes

“Stop being a smart ass Ashley, how did you manage to take pictures with pretty much all the main actors of the Captain America movie, and not only that you got them to follow you on Facebook, Twitter, and Instagram” I just rolled my eyes

“Um I don’t know if you noticed but I am dating Tom Holland” 

“Who?” she asked confused, I smiled and pulled out my phone and showed her the article that was leaked of Tom and I in the parking lot of the studio. “But that’s Jack”  
“Nope, his name is Tom Holland, he’s the new Spider-Man, Marvel sent him to our school undercover so he could see what it’s like to go to an American high school since he is from London” she went wide eyed and looked at the picture and then back at me 

“What, I don’t understand” she said and I just smirked

“You know Jessica if you’re going to interrogate someone you might want to know every detail” she huffed in anger, and then the bell rang  
“I’m not done with you” she said the anger still evident in her voice and she walked out I just rolled my eyes, and opened my textbook to the chapter we were going to be working on today. Towards the end of class I heard someone say

“Hey, Ashley” I looked up and saw Jessica’s best friend Amber looking at me

“Yes?”

“What was it like meeting all those celebrities?”

“It was cool, they are all really nice” I am cautious with my words, I am very suspicious right now

“You should sit with us at lunch” I just rolled my eyes

“Thanks, but no thanks I don’t want to sit with the people who tormented me since I started high school” I said and I stood up and turned in my worksheet and walked out just as the bell rang. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I made it through the rest of the day without any problems, and got in the car and headed to the hotel. Once I got into our room I ran in the bedroom and got changed, it wasn’t till I was ready to leave that I noticed Tom wasn’t there, and I smiled I’m glad he found something to entertain himself. I quickly enter the Coffee Hut, clock in and get to work.

“Ashley, here take this to the customer” I looked at the cup and noticed it a double chocolate chip Frap with strawberry sauce on top, and on the side of the cup it said Jack, and I couldn’t help but giggle

“Jack” I yelled as I rounded the counter 

“Over here” I saw him he is wearing a jacket and a baseball cap to cover his face

“One double chocolate chip frap, with strawberry sauce” I said and placed it on the table “Can I get you anything else?”

“Yes” he then grabbed my hand and pulled me down bringing my lips to his. When we finally broke apart for air he whispered “You have no idea how bad I have wanted to do that all day”

“Me too, Tom” I said “but now I have to get back to work” and I slipped from his grasp, Tom stayed through the entire shift and as I was about to leave Jessica walked into the door, I quickly grabbed Tom’s arm and pulled him through the back entrance. 

“What are we doing out here?” he asked confused 

“Jessica gave me a hard time this morning, and I’m doing my best to avoid her” I looked up and Tom looked angry

“What did she say to you?” I giggled

“Nothing bad Tom, she was just interrogating me about the photos” we were walking hand in hand through the back alley when suddenly a truck came through the alley driving pretty fast and Tom and I moved out of the way causing me to hit the wall

“Are you ok baby?” I smiled and nodded. I looked around just make sure there was no one around and grabbed Tom’s neck and pulled his lips to mine. I slid my hands around his neck and his hands went to my hips after a few minutes his hands left my hips and without breaking our kiss he unwrapped my arms from around his neck and pinned them against the wall above my head, I giggled and the kiss continued for about another minute or so and then we broke apart and he rested his forehead against mine.

“I love you” I mumbled 

“I love you too, hey just out of curiosity, what panties are you wearing?” I just rolled my eyes

“Wouldn’t you like to know”

“Yeah, that why I asked” he chuckled

“Maybe after dinner I show you, but you have to be a good boy” he groaned, I grabbed his hand we made our way out of the alley and walked back to the hotel. The only thought in my head is how happy I am


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it weird that I've already written the first chapter to the sequel of this story, and I don't even know when this story will end?  
> Anyway enjoy this chapter!!!

Chapter 13 I own nothing  
Tom’s P.O.V

We stayed at Ashley’s house last night, because after getting to the hotel her mom called and asked if we would like to come over for dinner. Which was perfect because once Ashley goes to school this morning I have to ask Anna something.

“Bye baby, I love you” she said

“Bye, I love you too” and she ran down the stairs, as soon as she left I quickly got dressed and walked down the stairs

“Morning Tom”

“Morning Anna, um can I talk to you about something?” she smiled

“Of course” I chuckled

“Well actually it’s more of a question, um would you be opposed to the idea of me asking Ashley to move in with me?” she giggled

“Of course not Tom, you guys stay together every night whether its at you’re hotel, or here” I smiled and pulled out my phone

“I bought this apartment” I said showing her the pictures

“Oh my god Tom this is amazing, she’ll love it”

“Thank you”

“You know when you said you wanted to talk I actually thought you were going to ask me for my permission to ask for her hand in marriage” I chuckled

“Not yet, but that will happen eventually” she smiled

“I’m already giving you permission, you don’t have to ask again” she said before walking out of the kitchen  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
At 3:30 Ashley walked in the door “Hey honey” I smiled 

“Hey” she plopped down on the couch next to me 

“Bad day?” I asked, pulling her on my lap

“No just long, it’s weird I keep waiting for Jessica to ask me more questions but she just stares me down and says nothing, I feel like she’s plotting something” I chuckled I leaned up and kissed her

“I have a surprise for you” she smiled

“Really?” I nodded I pulled her off of my lap and stood up 

“We have to drive to it” I said before grabbing her hand and walking us to the car once we got in I handed her a blindfold I had in my back pocket “Put this on” she giggled 

“Ok” she said curiously, but I could tell she was excited and I put the car in drive and we headed down the road. The apartment is literally not actually that far from the hotel I’ve been staying at, when we arrive I help her out of the car

“Please don’t let me fall” she said

“I’m not going to let you fall I promise” 

“Tom where are we going?” She asked as soon as I managed to walk her to the elevator

“Baby only another like 2 minutes and you’ll see” she huffed and I couldn’t help but smile once we got off the elevator I walked her to the apartment and unlocked the door, I guided her to the middle of the apartment “Ok are you ready?” she nodded “Ok 1…2…3” and I took off her blind fold “So what do you think”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ashley’s P.O.V

“So what do you think?” Tom asked, I looked around the beautiful apartment that he had brought me into

“It’s amazing Tom, but I don’t understand” he smiles

“Well if you agree to move in with me, it’s our apartment” I put my hand over my mouth

“What, really?” I said excited

“Yup” he said

“Oh my god Tom, this is amazing” I ran over to him and kissed him with so much passion

“So I take that as a yes to moving in with me”

“Yes of course” I looked around the apartment “did you pick out all the furniture?”

“Yeah”

“You did a great job” he smiled he walked over and pulled me close wrapping his arms around my waist, he leaned down and kissed my neck 

“You wanna check out the bedroom?” he said now nibbling on my neck

“Yeah I do” he grabbed my hand and started to walk towards it, when I got an idea and stopped him I ran over to where the bandana was laying on the floor and picked it up and handed it to him

“I got really turned on when you blindfolded me earlier”

“Yeah?” he asked

“Uh huh, I was thinking we could do it again” he grabbed my hand and pulled me to the bedroom  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Holy shit” I said as he made me cum for the 3rd time. He chuckled and then he pulled the blindfold off

“That was really hot” I smiled

“I know” I said then sat up and climbed onto his lap straddling him I started running my fingers up and down his chest. I felt him becoming hard again “Seems like someone is eager” I said

“With you, always” he flipped us over and kissed his way down my stomach he spread my legs apart and kissed my inner thigh “You smell so good” he licked me gently “yum, and you taste amazing also” he licked me up and down 

 

“Oh my god, yes” I moaned  
“Yes, yes, yes” I cried I am so close, then without warning he rammed his cock into me hard and fast”

“Fuck, baby”

“Oh, Tom”

“Cum with me baby” and with those words we both came he rolled off of me and we laid next to each other panting

“That was amazing, but it always is” he turned his head towards me and smiled

“It is always amazing” he said he pulled me close to him and I snuggled into his chest

“Get some sleep baby”

“Hey when did you buy this place anyway” he smirked

“A magician never reveals his secrets” I giggled he kissed me on the forehead “Get some sleep, you’ll need it for tomorrow since we are going shopping” I sat up and looked at him confused 

“Shopping for what?”

“Well you’re going to need a really pretty dress for the premier of Captain America: Civil War”

“What, really? I get to go” he chuckled

“Well, I need a date and as you are my girlfriend I thought you would like to go”

“Of course I want to go” I said with a huge smile

“Ok then get some sleep” I kissed his lips lightly and closed my eyes and let sleep take me


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 I own nothing  
Ashley’s P.O.V

“Oh my god Tom look at that one!” I exclaimed as I pointed to the beautiful blue and black off the shoulder dress in the window of some store in the mall. He chuckled I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the store. As soon as we got in I walked up to the sales lady and smiled.

“Hi, I would like to try on the blue and black dress on that’s in the window” she smiled

“Of course, go wait in the dressing room and I’ll bring it right in” I walked in and waited patiently for her to arrive with the dress, after a few minutes she brought it in “Do you need any help putting it on?” she asked

“Sure” I said with a smile, I quickly learned that the reason she offered her assistance is because this dress is much more complicated to put on then it looks like. After finally getting it on she zipped it up for me

“Ok Hun, you’re all set” I walked out 

“Tom?” I called he looked up and a huge smile appeared on his face 

“Baby you look, wow” I blushed he walked over and kissed my lips lightly 

“So you like it?” I asked

“I love it baby, you look so gorgeous” I smiled

“So is this the one?” I asked

“Yup, that’s it” I giggled and leaned over and kissed his cheek lightly

“I’m going to get changed and then we can leave ok?” he nodded I went into the dressing room and I stopped when I passed one of the mirrors and smiled. Honestly I have never felt so beautiful in my whole life, but it’s not only the dress Tom makes me feel beautiful, I never thought anyone could make me feel the way I feel about him but I’m happy he did.

“Aww doesn’t she look so cute?” I turned around and saw Jessica and the smile that had been on my face faltered. 

“What are you doing here Jessica?” I asked she chuckled

“I come here all the time, I’m a regular customer here, unlike you I have parents with money and we go to big parties all the time so I have to buy countless dresses. The better question is what are you doing here?” I rolled my eyes 

“I need a dress for the Captain America: Civil War Movie Premier” 

“Oh that’s so sweet, you get to play Cinderella for the night”

“I’m sorry what?”

“You know, you get to put on the pretty dress get your hair and makeup done, you get picked up in a limo go to this grand party and have a great time, But no matter what when you wake up the next day you will just be Ashley Williams the girl who works at Coffee Hut, because if you actually think Tom is going to stay with you…” she stopped and let out a laugh “You do think that don’t you? You’re so naïve you know that, Tom might like you now but once he becomes for famous you will see less and less of him and before you know it you won’t see him at all” I am doing my best to blink back the tears

“You don’t know what you’re talking about” I mumbled she let out a loud laugh

“Fine don’t believe me, I don’t care” she turned around to leave and then said

“Enjoy playing princess” and walked away laughing hysterically with her friends. I look back in the mirror and I no longer see what I saw a few minutes ago, I don’t feel beautiful anymore. This dress is so stupid, why would I even put it on. I quickly walk over to the stall and slide the curtain closed, it takes a few tries but I finally get it off and change and walk out. 

“Hey baby, you ready?” Tom asked when he saw me “Hey where’s the dress?” 

“I’m not getting it” I mumbled doing my best not to cry

“Why, you look beautiful in it, I thought you liked it” I said nothing and walked past him “Ashley sweetheart what’s wrong?”

“Nothing Tom, just I don’t want the dress” I said, he then stopped in front of me and lifted my chin with his finger.

“Baby please what happened I hate seeing you like this” I started to tell him what happened when Jessica walked by us, she didn’t stop but smirked and continued walking” I looked back at Tom and I could see he is angry “What did she say to you?”

“Nothing”

“Ashley, please what did she say to you?” I sighed

“She basically told me that, I can dress up and look pretty but no matter what I will just be playing Cinderella because when I wake up I’ll just be the loser girl who works at the coffee shop” I felt a tear fall “She also said in a way I’m wasting my time because you aren’t going to stay with me” Tom immediately wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close and I snuggled my face into his chest and I cried a little. I felt him kiss my head a few times, but he didn’t say anything he just let me calm down. After a few minutes he finally spoke

“Ashley, you know everything she told you is total bullshit right?” I looked down at the ground “Ashley baby I love you, I am not going to leave you, ok?” I looked him in the eyes “I love you Ashley” he kissed my lips lightly

“I love you too, I… I know that you love me and won’t leave me, I just I don’t know I did like I always do and let her words get to me” he smiled 

“Hey look at me” I looked up at him and he continued “You are going to go back in that store and buy that amazing dress, then we are going to eat something, and then I was thinking we could go home and have dessert” he said and started nibbling on my neck

“Ok” I said, and he smiled  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tom’s P.O.V

I could kill that bitch, I hate Jessica she constantly makes Ashley cry but today she crossed a line by telling Ashley that I was not going to stay with her, I am so angry right now, but I can’t let Ashley see that I am I need to be there for her right now. I smile when I see her walk out of the store with the dress, when I saw that dress on her I almost died actually I almost dragged her back into the dressing room to have my way with her. 

“Hey you ready to get something to eat?” I asked her and she nodded

“What do you want?” she asked I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and pulled her close 

“I was thinking pizza” I said 

“Me too!” she exclaimed and I started laughing.  
\----------------------------------------  
After finishing our food Ashley tells me she is going to the restroom “I’ll be right back” she said I leaned up and kissed her

“Ok babe” I watched her walk away and smiled just then I turn my head and see Jessica and her friends over there sitting and eating. I stand up gently grabbing Ashley’s dress making sure not to ruin it and stormed over there.

“Hi Jack…I mean Tom” Jessica said in a snotty voice 

“You’re a fucking bitch you know that? I don’t know what your problem is, but whatever it is you better figure it out and fix it because if you ever make my girl cry every again you will regret it” she looked at me in shock

“Did you just threaten me?”

“Yes I did” I said with no hesitation in my voice and then walked away just in time for Ashley to come back from the bathroom “Hey” I said and smiled

“Hey, you ready?” she asked 

“Yup” I grabbed her hand and we walked out of the mall


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 I own nothing  
Ashley’s P.O.V

Its Monday morning now and It’s two weeks until the premier of the movie and everyday I am becoming more nervous. I really don’t want to embarrass him. He has told me countless times that I won’t ever embarrass him and someone says something to can just fuck off and that made me smile.

‘Beep, Beep, Beep’ I reach over and hit the button turning off the alarm and smiled when I saw that Tom was still asleep, he had him face snuggled into my breasts his arms wrapped tightly around me. I started running my fingers through his hair

“Hey baby it’s time to get up” I said, scratching his head

“No” he mumbled then he hummed “That feels really nice” I just smiled

“Tom, c’mon you have to be on the set in 2 hours” even though they don’t start shooting the new Spider-Man movie for another month, he needs to start learning all the moves so they can start shooting right away. 

“Fine” he groaned and got out of bed” he smiled and walked over to my side of the bed and pulled me up “I have to shower” he said

“I know hurry up so I can take one so we can get to the set”

“Nope, you’re taking one with me”

“Tom no, you know when we take showers together we are in there for a long time” he smirked

“I don’t care, you either get up willingly, or I pick you up and put you over my shoulder” 

“Tom” I said, but before I could say anything else he picked me up throwing me over his shoulder and walking us into the bathroom.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
2 hours later

“See I told you it would be worth it” I sighed

“Tom you’re 20 minutes late” he chuckled 

“So?”

“What are you going to tell them?” he smirked

“The traffic at this time of day is so bad, isn’t it” I just rolled my eyes and can’t help but giggle. Tom parked the car and we walked into the studio hand in hand. “Hey everyone” Tom said, Robert walked over to us

“Hey man, how’s it going?” he shook Tom’s hand then he looked over at me and said “How you feeling hun?”   
“I’m feeling great Robert, thanks for asking” he smiled

“Of course, anyway they need you to get into your suit and then we can start”

It took about 30 minutes for him to get the suit on, but when he arrived to start I became very nervous because while Tom was in wardrobe his stunt double was doing some of the stuff that Tom is going to have to do and I’m just so afraid something is going to happen to him

“Hey babe” he said with a smile

“Hey” I said 

“What’s wrong?” I sighed 

“I just…I’ve been watching the stunt doubles for the past few minutes and seeing some of the things you’re going to have to do is making me nervous” he smiled and pulled me into a hug

“I’ll be ok sweetie I promise” I leaned up and kissed him lightly

“Can you promise me something?” he nodded “after you do any scene where you have to fall or something, once it happens could you please do something like move you’re arm or something so I know you’re ok?”

“Of course baby” I sighed 

“Thank you” he kissed my forehead and then walked over to where the director was calling him from  
I’m so proud of Tom he is doing such a great job doing everything perfectly all the flips and everything. And as promised he always moved his arm in an upward motion so I knew he was ok, which made me feel much better. Tom walked over and I handed him a bottle of water.

“Ugh I’m tired” he said then nuzzled his face into my neck and placed a few light kisses I slid my hands up to his shoulders and started massaging them gently “that feels really good” I could feel all the tension 

“How about I give you a back massage when we get home” he smiled

“I would like that” he leaned down and kissed me again it turned more passionate quickly, he suddenly broke the kiss grabbed my arm and pulled me back around a corner where no one could see us. He pushed me against the wall my arms sliding around his neck, he lifted my legs so I could wrap them around his waist. “Do you want me baby” I smiled

“I always want you” he started kiss me again then we heard 

“TOM” it was the director, he sighed and put me down

“I have to do one more practice stunt and then we can go home” he said

“Ok, I love you” he smiled

“I love you too” I watched as he put his mask back on and ran over to where they were preparing for some scene when falls from a building, of course he is harnessed in which made me feel a bit better. They pulled him by the harness up to the building

“Ok Tom turn around and when I say go fall backwards” Tom nodded “Go” he fell backwards right onto the airbag at the bottom of the building “Tom that was perfect, you can go on home” but I noticed he didn’t move, then I also noticed he didn’t put his arm up to let me know he is ok

“TOM” I screamed, I ran over to him and ripped his mask off and there was a little bit of blood on the side of his head and he is knocked out cold

“TOM, baby please wake up” I looked around “SOMEONE CALL 911” the crew who had yet to notice what was going on heard that and ran over to us  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
The paramedics arrived a few minutes later and they examined him, but said they couldn’t actually tell what was wrong with him without some further tests and they were going to have to take him to the hospital.

“Can I ride with him? I’m his girlfriend” I said

“I’m sorry ma’am but you can’t, but you can follow behind us” I nodded I grabbed my purse and got the keys and Robert walked over to me

“Hey I’ll follow behind you” I nodded

When I reached the hospital they had already taken Tom in for some tests, and I was told I had to wait until a doctor could come and speak to me, I couldn’t sit down I just kept pacing back and forth and crying even though I didn’t want too I couldn’t hide the tears. Robert walked over to me and pulled me into a hug

“Hey, he’s going to be ok, Tom’s a fighter and I know for a fact he loves you too much to leave you” I smiled

“Thanks Robert” just then the Doctor came into the room

“For Tom Holland” I ran over 

“That’s us” 

“Ok, Mr. Holland is in a coma, from the tests I don’t believe it will be a long one but that depends on him, and when he’s ready to wake up. There is no brain damage and no broken bones” I let out a sigh of relieve

“So he’s going to be ok” the Dr. nodded “Can I see him now?”

“Of course, room 684” we headed to the elevator and quickly as we could got to the room I walked over to his bed and sighed he is really pale I grabbed a chair and pulled it over to the side of the bed, grabbed his hand and squeezed it tight

“Tom, baby please wake up soon, I love you so much” I kissed his hand lightly

“I uh called Scarlett, and Chris and told them what happened I think they are on their way” Robert said and I simply nodded

“I guess I need to call his mom, wow I never thought I was going to meet her on a sad occasion” I pulled out Tom’s phone and found Mom in his contacts it rang 3 times and then I heard

“Hi honey, it’s so good to hear from you, how is everything?”

“Um, Mrs. Holland this is Ashley Williams”

“Oh hi dear, Tom has told me so much about you, how are you?”

“Not so good, um Tom was in an accident” I heard her gasp

“What happened?”

“He was on the set doing some stunts, and he hit his head and was knocked unconscious, and he is in a coma” I said crying now no longer being able to hold back my tears

“What did the doctor say” she asked

“Tom has no brain damage, and no broken bones but it all depends on him when he wakes up”

“Oh my god, ok I’m on the next flight out I’ll be there as soon as I can”

“Ok” is all I could say and then hung up the phone I laid my head on his lap and just prayed that he would wake up soon


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 I own nothing  
Ashley’s P.O.V

It’s been 3 days since Tom’s accident, and I refuse to leave his bed side. His parents had some trouble getting a flight but they were able to arrive yesterday and have not left his side either except to get some food. I haven’t slept much these past few days, I have maybe fallen asleep with my head on Tom’s lap for like an hour and wake up. As much as I try I can’t fall asleep. 

“Ashley sweetie maybe you should go home and get some rest” Tom’s mom Nicola said  
“Mrs. Holland I can’t I just need to be here”

“Firstly its Nicola, and second you are so tired you are going to make yourself sick, I know you want to help Tom but you are no help to him if you are sick” I sighed

“Please, I’ll try to get some sleep I just don’t want to leave” 

“Ok. If you’re sure” I nodded she stood up and then said “Thank you”

“For what?” I asked confused

“For loving him, and taking care of him, when Tom first told me about you I could hear in his voice how much he cared about you, and I can see how much you care about him and I just want to thank you for that”

“Of course, I love him so much”

“I can tell” she smiled “I’m going to get some food would you like something?”

“I’m not really hungry” I mumbled

“You have to eat” 

“Just bring me some chips or something and I’ll be fine, Thank you” she smiled sadly and walked out. I am still sitting in the same position I have been squeezing his hand, I need him to wake up I miss him so much. ‘RING’ I looked over at my phone that was ringing and saw it was my mom so I picked it up

“Hey mom”

“Hey sweetheart. How are you doing?”

“I’m a little tired, but ok”

“Sweetie maybe you should go back to the apartment and get some sleep”

“I can’t mom, I can’t leave him I need to be here when he wakes up” I said squeezing his hand again 

“Honey…” my mom was speaking but I zoned out because I swear I felt him squeeze my hand 

“Mom I have to call you back” and I threw the phone down “Tom baby, can you hear me? squeeze my hand if you can hear me” and then I felt him squeeze my hand “Oh my god Tom” I said crying a few seconds later his eyes opened he looked all over the room and then looked at me

“Hi” he mumbled

“Oh my god, I’ve missed you so much” I said I ran my fingers through his hair he opened his mouth and I could tell he was trying to say something “Baby what is it?”

“Water” he said in a raspy voice I quickly went over to the pitcher of water that they had on the table and poured him a cup and then handed it to him. He took a few sips

“Better?” I asked

“Much, thank you babe”

“Let me go tell the nurse you’re awake” I walked outside and saw nurse Maddie who has been taking care of him since he came in she is so nice

“He’s awake” I said to her

“Really?” she followed me into the room

“Well it’s nice to finally meet you Tom” she said to him and he smiled “Let me call the doctor” I nodded I pulled out my phone and dialed Nicola’ s number

“Ashley hun are you ok?”

“He’s awake” is all I said

“Oh my gosh we’re on my way up right now” and she hung up the phone I looked over at Tom and the tears started flowing down my face again 

“Hey baby, what’s wrong?”

“What’s wrong?” I exclaimed “What’s wrong is that you have been in a coma for 3 days, I’ve been sitting here missing you so much and…and”

“Shh baby, come here” he said, he held out his arms indicating he wanted me to lay down next to him 

“Tom no I don’t want to hurt you”

“You won’t I promise now come here” I walked over to him and slipped my shoes off before laying down next to him. He quickly went into his favorite position with his head on my breasts (which always made me giggle) and his arms wrapped around me tightly

“Comfy?” I asked 

“Mmm” then he looked up at me “how many hours of sleep have you gotten in the last 3 days?” he asked

“Maybe 2 or 3 hours” he sighed 

“Baby you can’t do that”

“I know, I just…” I was cut off when the doctor walked in

“Well it’s good to see you’re awake Mr. Holland” he looked over at me

“I need you to get up” he said rather rudely I started to stand up and Tom pulled me back down

“Tom it’s ok, I lay back down as soon as he’s done examining you” he let go of me and sat down  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
A few minutes later the doctor finished his examination and said that he wants Tom to stay one more day for observation as soon as the doctor walked out Tom’s parents ran in.

“Oh my goodness sweetie”

“Mom, Dad?”

“Hey sport” his dad said

“I’m so glad you’re awake” Tom smiled

“It’s good to see you guys”

“It’s good to see you too” I quickly pulled out my phone and sent a text to Robert, Scarlett, and Chris to let them know Tom was awake.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
About 2 hours later Tom’s parents decided they were going to go to their hotel and get some rest, as soon as they left I climbed back in the bed with Tom and he went back to laying how he had been before. I started running my fingers through his hair and he smiled.

“Tom can I ask you something?”

“Of course you can”

“What’s the last thing you remember?” I asked I realized that no one had asked him if he remembered what happened all the doctor asked was ‘Do you know the year?, Who the president is?’ and stuff like that

“I remember waking up, and then we took a shower together and that’s it, so you mind filling the blanks”

“You were doing some stunts and when you did the fall the harness jerked in a weird position causing you to hit your head and knocked you unconscious” 

“Wow” Is all he said

“I was so scared when I saw you laying there I thought I had lost you for good” he chuckled

“I hate to break it to you babe, you’re stuck with me” I kissed his forehead

“I want to be stuck with you for the rest of my life” he leaned up and kissed me, we had to break apart to for air after a little while

“I love you” I smiled

“I love you too Tom forever” he smiled 

“Hey where are my clothes?”

“Oh, um they are in that bag over there, I had Scarlett go to the trailer and get your clothes since I didn’t have time to get them”

“Would you mind getting me my pants?” I looked at him weird I got out of the bed and grabbed his pants and handed them to him and then laid back down. I watched as he dug in the pocket and pulled something out but he pulled it out at an angle so I couldn’t see what it was. He leaned down and kissed me

“Tom what’s going on” he kissed my lips lightly one more time and I couldn’t help but giggle then he said the one thing I least expected 

“Marry me” my eyes went wide

“What?” I watched as he opened the box that he had, had in his pocket to reveal the most beautiful ring I have ever seen

“I love you so much baby, I want to marry you and spend the rest of my life with you, please say yes” I had tears in my eyes

“Are…are you sure?” he nodded

“Of course I will”

“Yeah?” he said with a huge smile I nodded he slid the ring on my finger

“Oh Tom it’s so beautiful” he smiled

“I’ve been caring that ring around for about 2 weeks now trying to find the perfect moment, and although this is not how I imagined asking you…”

“Tom it’s perfect” he smiled

“You have no idea how badly I want to make love to you right now” I blushed a little

“Maybe when we’re home and you’re feeling better, now get some sleep Romeo” he chuckled and we both closed our eyes and went to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 I own nothing  
Ashley’s P.O.V

Tom was finally able to leave the hospital today, which he is very happy about. So am I, I hate the hospital always have and always will. The doctor told Tom that he should wait a few days before he starts driving again, so I had to drive us home with Tom’s parents following behind us. They are going to be staying with us for a few days, we offered of course I mean why should they have to stay at a hotel, when we have a perfectly good guest room in our apartment.

“Home sweet home” I said as we walked into the apartment, I helped Tom over to the couch and he sat down, and before I could think twice he pulled me onto his lap and nuzzled his face into the crook of my neck “Tom aren’t you sore? I don’t want to hurt you” I said trying to get off of his lap

“No, I feel better when you’re close to me” he said pulling me closer to him and I smiled 

“Ashley, Tom why don’t the two of you go take a nap, god knows you need it”

“That’s a good idea” I mumbled “Let me show you to the guest room and then we should all take naps” the guest room is right across the hall from our bedroom, we walked them in and smiled

“Alright mom, dad” we are going to take a nap

“Of course honey, get some sleep” and we walked out closing the door behind us. When we got into the room Tom closed and locked the door 

“Tom why are you locking the door?”

“I love my mom but she has a tendency not to knock she just barges in so…” I smiled and kissed him lightly. He stripped down to his boxers, and I put on my sleep shorts and tank top and got into bed next to him. He quickly surprised when he literally pulled me on top of him, flat on my back lying on his chest

“Tom what on earth are you doing?” I asked giggling, he then put his hand flat on my stomach and then slid underneath my shorts “Tom” I hissed he didn’t say anything “We can’t you’re still sore”

“I’m ok baby, I just want to pleasure you” his hands then slipped into my panties” and I couldn’t help but moan “Does that feel good baby?” 

“Yes” I whispered out then I realized something “Tom we can’t you’re parents are right across the hall”

“Then you’ll just have to be quite right?”

“Tom” I mumbled

“Shh, baby” I closed my eyes and bit my lip, he started teasing me by sliding his fingers up and down my folds “are you going to be a good girl and be quite?” I nodded “are you?”

“Yes” I said finally, then he plunged his fingers into me 

“Tom” I whisper-moaned 

“Shh, baby or I’ll stop” I arched my back a little 

“Tom, I’m…I’m so close”

“I can tell baby, just let go” and I did. It took a minute but once I came down from my high I rolled off of him and laid down next to him. He got into his favorite position and I started running my fingers through his hair.

“Go to sleep baby” I said softly

“Mmm, you too” he mumbled and seconds later I heard him snoring softly and I smiled  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
4:00 pm

I wake up and see that Tom and I have been asleep for about 4 hours, I smile when I see him laying on me, he looks so cute when he’s asleep. I decide I need to wake up, because he needs to eat something.

“Tom baby, you need to wake up” I heard him groan

“No” he mumbled

“C’mon you need to eat something”

“You’re so comfortable though” I rolled my eyes

“Tom, c’mon”

“Ok fine” and he sat up and groaned 

“Are you sore baby do you want a pain pill?”

“I’m ok, I really don’t want to become dependent on those pills, I’ll tell you if I absolutely need one” I helped him out of bed and we both got dressed. I watched as he walked around the room getting ready and I really start to think how lucky he, I mean he could have had some sort of brain damage, or he could of become paralyzed. Just the thought is killing me I sit down on the edge of the bed and start taking deep breaths

“Ashley sweetheart what’s wrong?” he ran his hand up and down my back

“I’m just thinking about all the things that could of happened to you, I mean you could have had brain damage or you could have been paralyzed I mean…” he pulled me into a hug and let me cry “shh baby I’m ok, shh” he said running his hands up and down my back

“I’m sorry, I just love you so much and the thought of what could have happened to you are killing me”

“Baby you need to stop thinking about the what if’s ok?” I nodded “All that matters is that I’m here right now right?” I nodded again he pulled me into a heated kiss “I love you” after a few moments of silence I said

“Ok lets get some food in you” I said wiped the tears from my face. He grabbed my hand and we walked into the kitchen

“Hey mom” Tom said 

“Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?”

“I’m still a little sore but not so bad”

“Well I’m glad sweetie, I was thinking about ordering Chinese food is that ok?” we both nodded, she grabbed her phone and called the restaurant. I walked over and sat on the couch Tom then laid down and put his head on my lap.

“Scratch my head please” I smiled and started running my fingers through his hair and scratching his head “I love you” he said running his fingers up and down my leg

“I love you too”


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 I own nothing  
Ashley’s P.O.V

The premier is this coming Sunday and I am getting more nervous as time passes…Except for right now, no right now the only thing I can think about is Tom kissing up the inner part of my thighs. The minute Tom felt good enough to have sex again he sure let me know by tackling me to the bed and having his way with me. Tom came up from underneath the sheets and brought his lips to mine.

“Mmm” I said he chuckled

“I love you” he mumbled in-between kisses

“I love you too” he then turned us over so I am straddling him, he placed his hands on my hips

“I can’t wait for you to become Ashley Holland” I smiled

“I can’t either” he grabbed my left hand and kissed it and then laced our fingers together, we sat in silence for a few moments, just taking in how happy we both are. Our silence is  
broken when Tom’s phone dings”

“Who is it baby?” I asked

“It’s Robert it’s a group text to all of us reminding us to listen to the radio in 5 minutes”

“Why?” I asked confused

“There’s a radio station here in New York that is giving away the ultimate prize, some lucky winner gets to fly with us tomorrow to L.A. for the premier, hang with us the whole day then get to sit with us during the showing of the movie, and go to the after party with us”

“Wow, That’s a great prize” Tom reached over and grabbed the remote for the radio and turned it on the correct station. I leaned down and start kissing down his neck he started running his fingers through my hair. 

“Ok everyone it’s the time you’ve been waiting for, I’m giving away tickets for the ultimate Marvel experience all you have to do is being caller number 5” is what we heard. We continued kissing for another minute and then I rolled off of him and snuggled into his chest. 

“So when do you want to get married?” I asked him 

“I was thinking the day we met” he said I looked up and smiled

“Really?”

“Yeah” he said kissing my forehead “Unless you don’t want to” he added quickly

“Tom I would love to do that, I think that is so sweet” I giggled he leaned down and kissed me softly, then we turned our attention back to the radio'

“Congratulations caller number 5, what’s your name?”

“Jessica Adams” my eyes went wide and I think my heart stopped beating for a second

“WHAT?” I screamed, I am so angry, and sad at the moment. Tom stared at the radio for a moment in total shock “out of all the fucking people who live in New York and it had to be her?” I screamed

“Ashley c’mon sweetie you have to calm down” he pulled me into his arms and I took deep breaths

“I’m sorry maybe I’m over reacting, it’s just… she is one of the reasons I don’t enjoy high school, I hate her and…” 

“I know baby” Tom said “Hey don’t think she will ruin our night” he said kissing my forehead

“Your night” I corrected “Sunday, is your night” I took a deep breath “even though Jessica is going to be there we will still have a blast” he smiled we laid back on the bed “What time do we have to be at the airport tomorrow?” I mumbled 

“9:00 am” he said “Now get some sleep”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next morning

I am walking around the room making sure I have everything packed “Tom you packed your shoes right?” he chuckled

“Yes” he wrapped his arms around me from behind and kissed my neck “You packed everything baby, now get dressed” he said. I walked into the closet and put on some leggings and Tom’s hoodie and put on my flip flops, I decided I was going to fly comfortable. I walked out and Tom chuckled when he saw me

“I have to say, I don’t remember you buying that hoodie but it looks awfully familiar” I giggled, and walked over to where he is sitting on the edge of the bed and straddle him. His hands immediately went to my hips, and I wrapped my arms around his neck and he kissed me. After about 2 minutes I said

“Tom if we keep this up I don’t think we will make it to the airport on time” he chuckled and kissed my neck lightly

“I think you’re right” we both stood up I grabbed one suitcase, and Tom grabbed the other along with the dress bag with contained my dress, my after party dress, and his tux. When we got to the car I was becoming nervous, Tom immediately noticed and took one hand off of the wheel and grabbed mine kissing it. “Everything is going to fine baby I promise”

“I just feel like Jessica is going to do something” 

“If she is really stupid enough to do it… she just have to deal with any consequences that happen if she does anything”  
When we entered the airport Robert, Chris, and Scarlett were already waiting the rest of the cast is already in LA. “Hey guys” Tom said everyone gave us hugs

“So how are you guys doing?” Scarlett asked I frowned

“I could be doing better” I mumbled

“What?” Chris asked

“The girl who won the contest, is one of Ashley’s bullies in school, she is a total bitch I hate her too”

“She bullied you?” Scarlett asked shocked

“Yup” I answered “And she is probably going to make this trip a living hell for me” Tom pulled me into a hug and kissed the top of my head

“It’s ok” he mumbled we stood there for a few minutes and then sadly I saw her walking over to us 

“Look something wicked this way comes” I mumbled and I heard Robert laugh 

“What’s her name” Chris asked

“Jessica” she walked over to us and smiled

“Hi everyone, I’m such huge fans of all of you guys” then she looked at me and frowned

“What are you doing here?” she sneered

“Going to the premier just like you” she glared at me

“How come she gets to go, she didn’t win the contest I did” I rolled my eyes and Tom walked over

“Because she is my fiancé and is coming with me to the premier” she smiled at Tom and put on her flirting eyes ‘you have got to be kidding me’

“Hi Tom” 

“Jessica don’t even start, I’m still pissed about what you did to Ashley at the mall and what I said to you still stands” she looked at him in total shock

“Lets go everyone” Robert said Tom grabbed my hand and we walked to the jet, with Jessica following closely behind us, and I just know that this is going


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 I own nothing  
Ashley’s P.O.V

We made it through security within a few minutes and boarded the jet, we all took our seats and of course Jessica decided she was going to take the seat across from me so she could glare at me the whole time. After a few moments of silence Robert decided to start a conversation

“So Tom you ready for this?” he asked

“Yes I am, I’ve been to other movie premier’s before from the other few movies I have been in, but this is my first major one, so even though I am ready I’m nervous” I grabbed his hand and smiled

“You’ll do great baby” I leaned over and kissed him

“How about you Ashley are you ready for this?” Scarlett asked me

“I am ready, because I am here for Tom and as long as he’s ready which I know he is, I’m ready” 

“I’m ready” Jessica said, I just rolled my eyes and ignored her 

“Well good for you” Scarlett said with sarcasm, just then the bell dinged signaling that we could unbuckle our seatbelts. Everyone started to get up when Scarlett said “Oh my god” I looked at her confused. She grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the bathroom

“What?”

“In the airport, Tom said you are his Fiancé” I blushed a little and then held out my left hand, and she started jumping up and down “Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god” she took my left hand and looked at the ring. “It is so beautiful, when did he propose?”

“In the hospital” I smiled she hugged me 

“This is so exciting; do you have a date yet? Do you know where you’re going to have it?”

“Scarlett, slow down we haven’t officially set a date yet but we were thinking it should be the day we met”

“Aww, that’s so sweet”

“Hey what’s going on over here, it’s obviously interesting” Chris asked

“Tom and Ashley are getting married” Scarlett answered quickly and he smiled and hugged me

“That’s great, congratulations”

“Thank you Chris” I smiled, Then Robert and Tom walked over to us

“Ok let me hug the bride to be” Robert said “Tom just told me the great news congratulations”

“Thanks, you guys” then Chris cut me off

“Wait you told Robert and not me” he said looking at Tom “I thought we were friends” Tom chuckled

“We are, I was getting ready to tell you but you walked away” Tom answered 

“Yeah I had to get away from Jessica, she’s annoying” I laughed   
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“So really thinks she is going to try something, to sabotage you?” Scarlett whispered to me. 

“I already know her play”

“What?”

“She’s going to continuously flirt with Tom”

“Even after he made it clear that he doesn’t like her?” I nodded

“She’s trying to get a rise out of me and she’s not going to get it, I let her get the best of me although out high school but I’m not going to let it happen anymore” 

“Good for you…Um I think Tom wants your help” I looked up and saw him looking at me with pleading eyes, Jessica is sitting right next to him and flirting with him. I smiled   
“I think I’ll go help him” I said to Scarlett, I walked over to Tom and stood right in front of him he immediately put his hands on my hips and I smiled “Hey baby” I said then I moved so I could straddle him and I kissed him on the lips, I draped my arms around his neck. “Did you miss me?” he nodded and kissed me again, The kiss became very heated very fast and I chuckled when I felt Tom getting hard. I broke the kiss and whispered in his ear “Someone’s excited”

“Always baby” Tom was about to kiss me again when Jessica decided to make her presence known 

“Excuse me Tom and I were having a conversation”

“Oh I’m sorry” I said playfully and started to get up and Tom quickly pulled me back down

“I don’t think that’s a good idea baby, not with the problem I have right now” he whispered and I giggled “And actually Jessica, we were not having a conversation you were talking and I was letting your words go in one ear and out the other” she huffed 

“Oh come on Tom” she said batting her eyes

“Jessica what part of I don’t like you don’t you understand?”

“Everyone likes me” she smiled

“No they don’t” I mumbled

“Shut up, I wasn’t talking to you” she said to me

“Hey watch how you talk to my fiancé” her eyes went wide

“WHAT, did you say fiancé?” I put up my left hand to show her, she looked in-between the two of us and then got up and walked away

“Thank you for your help baby” he said kissing me

“No problem… is there anything else you need my assistance with today”

“Actually yes…I was hoping you could help me join the mile high club” 

“Tom I would love to but…all these people”

“Robert and Chris are both asleep” I looked up and saw that Tom was right they had their seats reclined and they were snoring lightly “Scarlett is on the phone with her husband and kids so she is occupied…and as for Jessica, I don’t give a flying fuck if she hears us or not” I giggled 

“Ok” I said I leaned down and kissed him and then jumped off his lap “Race you to the bathroom” I said and he followed quickly behind me  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A little while later Tom and I emerged from the bathroom, when we walked out Scarlett looked up and smiled   
“Have fun?” she asked and I just winked at her and she laughed, Jessica was glaring at me as always 

“I’m sleepy” Tom said 

“Then take a nap” 

“Ok” he slipped his shoes off and then laid sideways on the couch so he could put his head in my lap. I smiled and started to run my fingers through his hair “Mmmm” he mumbled and then a few seconds later I heard him start to snore. I looked up at the TV but I was getting annoyed with Jessica 

“Did you lose something over here?” I asked her

“No, I’m just trying to figure out how you got him to go out with you” I just rolled my eyes “I mean seriously, you’re not good looking at all, I am so much prettier than you so what does he see in you?” I decided I wasn’t going to answer her question, but decided to say

“Jessica why don’t you leave me alone and go bother your pathetic boyfriend”

“Oh we broke up, because I intend for Tom to be my boyfriend before this trip is over” she smirked “so I wouldn’t get too attached to that ring, cause it won’t be there much longer”

“If you really think Tom would go for the likes of you…”

“Oh I know he will” she smiled “Scared yet?”

“Nope” I said with a smile

“Well you should be”


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is interesting I think. It talks about Ashley's dad... Lots of drama

Chapter 20 I own nothing  
Ashley’s P.O.V

We are walking through the terminal to get to the limo that is waiting to take us to the hotel Tom slept through the rest of the flight and I tried but Jessica’s words haunted me, I know that Tom loves me and would never leave me, but what was Jessica planning? She is very devious, and sneaky. When we get to the doors to exit the airport I see the paparazzi waiting for us. I put on my sunglasses to block the flashing of the cameras, usually it wouldn’t bother me but so many flashes at once can become very irritating.

“Hey guys so this is where we split” Robert said 

“What?” Jessica asked confused, I rolled my eyes

“Marvel never keeps all the stars at the same hotel, they put everyone in different hotels to minimize press” I answered “Bye guys” I said hugging them. We all got into our separate vehicles. Sadly as you might have guessed Jessica ended up with us

“Alright man we can take off now” Tom said to the driver when he climbed in, he sat down next to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I leaned my head on his shoulder, he kissed the top of my head 

“So what’s on the schedule for today?” Jessica asked

“Nothing, that I know of” I answered and she scoffed 

“I thought I was supposed to spend the day before the premier with the stars” she said

“Well you flew in with us right?” Tom said and I couldn’t help but smile

“But all you guys did was sleep” Tom shrugged his shoulders

“I plan on spending my day with my girl” he leaned down and kissed me  
We finally reached the hotel I jumped out of the car pulling Tom with me 

“Slow down baby” he said I giggled, we entered the building and I was in awe this hotel is amazing I have never been in a hotel this nice before, I don’t get to travel as much as my mom, I use to my mom, dad, and I but after my dad passed away things changed even though it upsets my mom she’ll never admit that she hates traveling without him. But that’s a story for another day this is a happy occasion and I am going to be there for Tom, and no matter what she does I am not going to let Jessica ruin this for him.

“This hotel is amazing” I mumbled and Tom leaned down and kissed my cheek 

“I’m going to check us in” I nodded and let him go I smiled and watched him walk away then decided to go and sit down. Just as I sat down Jessica walked over and sat down next to me 

“Nice hotel, but I’ve been in better” I just rolled my eyes and ignored her “bet you’ve never been in a hotel this nice before” I sighed

“No, Jessica I haven’t” she smirked 

“Have you ever even been out of New York?” 

“Yes” I said getting irritated she nodded her head

“Oh that was before you’re dad died right?” I looked up at her with wide eyes “Yeah who could forget it was 9th grade right? When he died? I mean you went psycho if I remember correctly you even attempted suicide” I felt tears in my eyes 

“You’re such a fucking bitch, my dad was my best friend and he was taken away from me…I don’t care what you do to me but leave my dad out of it” I said and got up and walked towards the bathroom. I walked inside and after making sure there was no one else in there I locked the door and slid down to the floor and cried. I haven’t thought about my dad in a while it’s too hard. God I fucking hate Jessica, she knew bringing up my dad would get to me. I opened my phone and went to my photos and looked at the ones of us together and cried more 

“I miss you daddy”   
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tom’s P.O.V

“Here you go Mr. Holland” the lady said handing me the room keys 

“Thank you”

“Will there be anything else?”

“No, that’s good thanks” I walked over to the chairs I saw Jessica, but no Ashley “where’s Ashley?” I asked she shrugged her shoulders

“Bathroom I think” I sighed and started to walk to the bathroom to make sure she is ok but Jessica grabbed my hand “Tom stay with me” I snatched my hand out of hers  
“No thanks” I got to the bathrooms and realized I could not just walk in there so I pulled out my phone and sent her a quick text I heard it ding from the other side of the door and then I also heard a sigh

“Ashley baby?”

“Tom I’m fine I just need a few minutes alone”

“Baby what happened?”

“Its fine Tom I’ll be out in a minute just go wait by the chairs” I could hear in her voice that she had been crying and my heart started to break

“Ashley sweetheart what happened?” she didn’t answer me, and I know Jessica had something to do with this. I stormed over to the lobby snatched Jessica’s arm and pulled her toward the bathrooms.

“So finally decided you wanna make out with me?” 

“What the fuck did you say to Ashley”

“Nothing” 

“That’s such bullshit Jessica, I leave you two alone for 2 minutes and now she’s in the bathroom crying and every tear that she cry’s another piece of my heart breaks, so you better fucking tell me what you said to her” she rolled her eyes and was about to say something when I heard a voice and looked up and saw Ashley

“Tom I’m ok I just want to go to the room”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ashley’s P.O.V

He walked over to me and pulled me into a hug and kissed my head “What happened baby?”

“I’ll tell you when we get to the room” he nodded and grabbed my hand 

“Here Jessica” he said and handed her, her room key”

“What room am I in?”

“In the same as us, it’s a 2 bedroom suite” she sighed but said nothing. We finally got to the room, and I became nervous I have been avoiding this top with Tom, what will he think of me once he finds out I attempted suicide? Will he think I’m a freak? As soon as we got into the suite Tom walked me into the bedroom closed and locked the door. “What happened baby?” I slipped my shoes off and climbed into the bed and snuggled into the pillow. Tom sighed and laid down next to me pulling me close.

“Jessica brought up something that’s really hard for me to talk about”

“I knew she had said something to you” I sighed

“She um.. brought up my dad’s death” Tom’s eyes softened 

“We don’t have to talk about this baby”

“No Tom I need to tell you” I took a deep breath “my dad and I were best friends we did everything together, my parents and I were inseparable we went on so many vacations together and…and he was just taken away from me…” Tom kissed my head

“Take your time baby”

“And it’s my fault” Tom sighed and looked at me 

“I’m sure that’s not true”

“Yes it was, he was on his way to buy my Christmas presents” 

“Ashley that is not your fault” 

“When he walked out of the mall he was mugged, they beat him until he would give them his wallet and…and then left him there to die, my dad was murdered and they never caught the guys” at this point I am crying. Tom pulled me close “I had a break down in the school office when my mom came to pick me up and naturally the whole school knew about it in 5 minutes” 

“Shh baby it’s ok”

“Tom there’s something else you need to know” 

“Its ok baby” he said rocking me

“I...I tried to kill myself a few days later” Tom’s eyes went wide 

“Ashley…” I got out of the bed and ran to the bathroom quickly. I knew it he thinks I’m a freak. “Ashley baby please open the door” I sighed 

“I didn’t lock it” I mumbled he walked in and crouched down in front of me he grabbed my hands and kissed them “You think I’m a freak” he looked like he was in shock

“Of course not, what would make you think that?” I shrugged 

“If you don’t want to be with me any more I understand” he sighed he stood up grabbed my hand and pulled me back into the bedroom he sat on the bed pulling me onto his lap

“Ashley, sweetheart I love you with all my heart and I know that was so hard tell me, and the fact that you told me just proves even more of what I already know, it proves that you love and trust me with all of your heart, and don’t you ever think for a moment that just because you had one weak moment in your life would ever make me leave you”

“Really?” I asked

“Really” he said with a smile I leaned down and kissed him after a few minutes he pushed me onto the bed and started kissing me everywhere he knew I liked 

“Oh Tom” I mumbled

“Shh, I’m going to make slow, sweet love to you baby” he kissed me again “I want you to know that I will love you forever”


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 I own nothing  
Tom’s P.O.V

I look down at the beautiful sleeping woman next to me, Ashley fell asleep a few minutes after we made love, and I’m happy about that because after the day she has had she needs the rest. I think back to what she had told me earlier about her father’s death…and her trying to kill herself I just… I know that was so hard for her to tell me but I love her even more because she did. I think about Jessica, I knew she was a bitch but how on earth could anyone do that. I got out of bed and pulled on some clothes as quietly as I could, as I’m about to walk out of the room I hear a sleepy voice say

“Tom?” I walk back over and kiss her lips lightly

“I’ll be right back princess, just go back to sleep” she nodded and snuggled back into the pillow. I quietly opened the door and exited the room and walked out to the kitchen where I saw Jessica standing 

“Hi Tom” she said in a flirty voice but I said nothing “Oh c’mon Tom at least talk to me” I rolled my eyes and nodded my head

“You want me to say something to you? how about you are a despicable human being and I would prefer if you would just crawl back into whatever little hole you came out of and leave us the hell alone.” She looked shocked

“Well that was rude” she mumbled

“Rude?” I said with a fake laugh “you wanna know what’s rude? What you did to Ashley”

“Oh please, that was just a joke, she needs to lighten up” I am so pissed off now I am seeing red

“A joke?” I let out a fake laugh “yeah I see the humor in that, making fun of someone who went through a really difficult time in their life” I said as I went to the fridge and got a bottle of water. I started to walk away when she walked in front of me and put her hands on my shoulders

“You’re so tense, what’s bothering you?” 

“You are” I said as I pushed past her, and went back into the bedroom making sure to lock it behind me. I placed the bottle of water on the night stand next to Ashley and then undressed so I could take a quick shower. Just as I’m about to step in I hear

“Tom?” I look up and see Ashley standing behind me with the sheet wrapped around her

“Hey baby, how are you feeling?” she just shrugged her shoulders and walked over to me, and I pulled her into a hug

“Do you mind if I join you?” I looked at her than the shower

“I have a better idea” she looked at me confused “why don’t we take a bath together” she smiled

“With lots of bubbles?” I couldn’t help but smile

“Of course”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashley’s P.O.V

I watched as Tom got into the tub and then took my hand and gently pulled me in and then settled me onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around me and placed his chin on my shoulder. 

“Tom?”

“Yeah?” he responded

“You’re really not disgusted with me right”

“Baby what on earth would make you think I’m disgusted with you?”

“It’s just with the whole me trying to kill myself…”

“Hey, don’t think I could ever think I’m disgusted by you” he kissed my shoulder lightly “You had one weak moment in your life, you are smart, beautiful, funny” then he whispered in my ear “sexy” I blushed a little “And you are the most important person in my life, I love you” 

“Jessica is such a bitch, I told myself I wasn’t going to let her get a rise out of me this weekend, and she was 1 step ahead like she always is. She knew that bringing up the subject of my dad would push me over the edge and it worked”

“Yeah, well I had a run in with her about 20 minutes ago, I went to the kitchen to get you some water and she was standing there doing her best to flirt with me, so I told her, she is a despicable human being” I couldn’t help but giggle

“Really?”

“Sure did” I smiled and snuggled into Tom’s chest, I started running my hand up and down his arm

“Are you excited for tomorrow?” I asked him

“Honestly, I’m a bit nervous”

“What? Why?” I asked, he shrugged his shoulders 

“I mean there have been 2 Spider-Man’s before me, what if the audience doesn’t like my version of Spider-Man?”

“Tom you are an awesome Spider-Man, they will love you” he smiled

“You really think so?” I leaned up and kissed him 

“I know so”

“I love you” he said

“I love you too”  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Next Morning

I woke up and looked at the clock and saw it’s only 6 and decided I am going back to sleep, I turn over to reach for Tom but am saddened to see that the space next to me is empty. I reach over and turn the lamp and smile when I see a note I reached over and grabbed the paper

Hey baby,  
I’m in the gym, if you wake up in time you can join me!  
Love you

I smile and decide I will join Tom I quickly jump out of bed and put on my tank top and my stretch shorts and sneakers and left the room. When I got to the gym downstairs I smiled when I saw that Tom is the only one in there since it is so early. I walk over to the punching bags where Tom is. he smiles when he sees me 

“Hey baby” he said he took a few sips of water then walked over and kissed me lightly

“Morning” I said kissing him back “How long have you been down here?”

“I came down here at 5, what time is it now?”

“6:15”  
“Well the only thing I have left to do is crunches” I smiled

“Thank god, since you’re done I don’t have to work out down here” he chuckled

“Lazy” he mumbled

“What?” I said laughing

“You heard me” 

“Well, I was thinking you and me could have our own little private work out session together upstairs, but since I’m so lazy maybe I don’t feel like it anymore” I started to walk toward the exit and he grabbed my hand and pulled me into his chest “Tom, you’re all sweaty” I said trying to get out of his grip

“I know, and soon you’ll be sweaty too” he said kissing me, after a minute we broke apart “Let me do my crunches and then we can go upstairs” I smiled, I watched as he walked over to the bar and realized he was doing upside down crunches and I got an idea. I let him do a few and then walked over to him 

“Tom, we never did do the Spider-Man kiss” I said and he smirked when he realized what I was doing

“Well why don’t we do it now” I put my hand on his cheek and then leaned in, it took a moment for us to get adjusted but once we did the kiss intensified and it is amazing, when we broke apart I smirked and I started to walk to the exit

“Where do you think you’re going?”

“Upstairs, I have something to model for you, I totally forgot about” he smiled as I continued to walk away I said “By the way that kiss was such a turn on” I giggled and ran out the door Once I got upstairs I was surprised to see that Jessica is awake and she was holding a pair of scissors, which kind of freaked me out

“Morning” she said with a smile which is kind of scary I didn’t say anything I walked into the bedroom and go into the drawer and pull out the Spider-Man lingerie I bought online and headed to the bathroom but stopped short when I noticed the closet door was open

“I know that was closed” I said out loud, I walked in and my heart stopped, in front of me is my dress for the premier, scratch that was my dress now its cut up into little pieces on the floor of the closet

“NOOOO” I screamed suddenly I felt two arms wrap around me

“Ashley baby, what is it?” Tom said I got out of his grip and kneeled down and picked up a few pieces of my dress 

“She…Jessica cut up my dress


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to be the movie premier, and i'm not going to lie i'm running low on ideas so if any of you have any please let me know! hope you enjoy this chapter

Chapter 22 I own nothing  
Ashley’s P.O.V

I’m standing in some fancy dress store I have never heard of before only hours before the premier STILL looking for a new dress, and on top of it all I had to come alone because Tom is not allowed of the hotel until we leave for the premier they don’t want to take a chance of something happening to him you know there are some crazy fans out there. I am still so upset about what happened to my dress, I mean once I got over my initial shock I went after Jessica and if Tom hadn’t pulled me up I honestly don’t know what would have happened  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Flashback

“My dress” I mumbled

“I’m so sorry baby” he said kissing the side of my head 

“That bitch cut up my dress” I said and now tears are running down my face when I hear

“What’s going on in here? What’s with all of the screaming?” Jessica asked

“How could you Jessica?” I asked coldly she smirked deviously 

“I felt like it” and then I snapped, got out of Tom’s arms and charged to her knocking her to the ground hitting her and slapping her like crazy

“You fucking bitch” I yelled pulling at her hair

“ASHLEY STOP” I heard Tom say before he pulled me off of her

“I want to kill her” I said

“I know baby, I know” he said, he pulled me close and swayed me back and forth. After I calmed down a little I said

“Thank you for pulling me off of her” he nodded

“Jessica you crossed a fucking line” Tom said she just rolled her eyes “and if I could find a way to send you home early I would.”

“Oh please you don’t mean that” she said rolling her eyes

“Oh yes I do, I called some of the executives to see if I could and sadly that goes against contest rules”

“Well to bad” she said and started to walk out of the room but I grabbed her arm and said something that is so unlike me

“You better watch yourself bitch” she quickly got her arm out of my grip and left the room I sighed and walked over to sit on the edge of the bed

“Oh Tom what am I going to do?” he sat down next to me and rubbed his hand up and down my back “We have to be ready to leave here at 3:00 and most dress shops don’t open up till 10:00 and last time it took hours to find a dress, and the worst part of it, is that you can’t come with me so what am I going to do?” Tom didn’t say anything he looked at his watch and then pulled out his phone and dialed a number

“Hey Robert, I didn’t wake you did I?” he listened for a second “good, look man something happened to Ashley’s dress, I’ll go into details later and she needs to get a new one so I was wondering since you and your wife have been here plenty of times, if you know of any stores that open sorta early” he listened again “Really? You think she would do that?” and then he hung up the phone

“So what did he say?” I asked confused 

“Robert is really good friends with the owner of a fancy dress store here in town and he said she owes him a favor, he’s going to call her and see if she would be willing to open the store early for you” I smiled

“Did he think she would do it?” he was about to respond when his phone dinged he looked down and smiled

“He said that she will open the shop at 9 instead of 11 like she usually does, and because you’re a friend of Robert’s she is going to give you half off of the dress you pick”

“Really?!” I beamed with excitement  
\--------------------------------------------------------  
So now here I am still looking through the dresses, but I haven’t been successful yet

“How you found anything hun?” Maggie the dress owner asked

“No, I mean all of the dresses are beautiful I just don’t see me wearing them” she smiled

“What did your last dress look like? She asked

“It was long and it was blue and black, it was just beautiful” she looked me up and down 

“You know I think I have something in the back, hold on one second” I continued walking through the racks of dresses looking at all the beautiful dresses. Truth be told I have seen a few that I really like that I could in fact see myself wearing but they are way out of my price range.

“What do you think about this?” Maggie asked I turned around and looked at the dress, and it is in fact very beautiful dark blue dress with beautiful sequences up and down the sides and I was in awe

“Oh it’s so beautiful” I said

“Here I’ll help you try it on” she said and walked with me into the dressing room 

Once I got the dress on I walked out to the mirror and smiled the dress is so beautiful and I think I look really nice in it “so what do you think?” she asked smiling at me

“I think it’s beautiful” I said with a smile then I reached down for the price tag and my smile turned to a frown, this dress is $12,000 and with the discount it will go down to $6,000 but I still can’t afford it “But I sadly can’t afford the dress” I said to her and walked back in the dressing room

A little while later I’m about to give up when she walks over to me with a dress bag and hands it to me I unzip it a little to see it’s the dark blue dress   
“Here” she said with a smile

“I’m sorry I don’t understand, as much as I love this dress I can’t afford it”

“I know, that’s why I’m lending it to you. all I ask is that you tell people where you got the dress, and just bring it back to me tomorrow” I smiled

“Really?”

“Of course” I hugged her tightly 

“Thank you so much” I said, I looked at my watch and saw that it’s 12:00 “I really have to go” I said “I’ll bring it back tomorrow” I yelled before I ran out the door  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I walk into the hotel room and head straight for the bedroom I open it and smile when I see Tom sound asleep on the bed. I quickly walk over to the closet and gently hang the dress up and then walk back over to the bed and laid down next to Tom, and reached over and started running my fingers through his hair

“Mmmm” I heard he mumble then his arms wrapped around me tightly and he snuggled his face into my breasts and I couldn’t help but giggle 

“Hey you might wanna think about getting up soon” I said

“Did you find a dress?” he mumbled

“Yeah, the store owner is so nice, I was totally honest with her and told her that I couldn’t afford the dress that’s why I couldn’t get it and she just leant it to me, I have to bring it back tomorrow”

“That’s nice of her” he mumbled still half asleep “What’s it look like?”

“That’s a secret. You will find that out in a few hours” he groaned then rolled off of me

“I’m going to shower” he said

“Ok” he then leaned down and kissed me lightly 

While Tom was in the shower, I was in the bathroom with him I was taking all my makeup out, I plugged in my curling iron and straightener because I wasn’t sure what I wanted to do with my hair yet so I think it’s better to have them both ready to go. I stripped down to my bra and panties so that I could quickly jump in the shower after Tom was done

“Shit” I heard Tom say

“What’s wrong?” I asked concerned and he chuckled

“It’s nothing bad, I just left the body wash in the suit case would you mind getting it for me?” I nodded and walked over and quickly grabbed it and walked back in 

“Here you go” I said handing it to him. He reached for the body wash but instead grabbed my arm and pulled me into the shower

“TOM!” I squealed “I’m all wet” he chuckled

“I know” and started kissing down my neck

“Tom we don’t have time for…” I stopped short when I felt him peel down my panties and kiss my inner thighs 

“You were saying?” he said with a smirk


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the after party

Chapter 23 I own nothing  
Ashley’s P.O.V

I’m sitting in the limo next to Tom on our way to the premier of the movie and I’m excited but more nervous but I am doing my best to hid my nervousness, this is Tom’s night and I am so proud of him.

“You nervous?” I asked him

“A little, but I’m ok”

“I’m so proud of you, you know that right?” he smiled and pecked my lips lightly

“I know baby”

“I know the movie is amazing” he chuckled 

“Well thank you, I just hope everyone else also thinks so”

“They will” 

“If it wasn’t obvious you look so beautiful” I blushed

“Thank you, I know it’s not as pretty as the other dress…” Tom silenced me

“You look beautiful” then Jessica decided to speak

“She doesn’t look that great” 

“Shut up” Tom said

“Excuse me?” she asked in total shock

“You heard me, you would not even be here if I could help it so shut your mouth” she huffed in anger and then looked down at her phone avoiding eye contact with us. I turned to Tom and giggled “What?”

“Your bowtie is crooked” then I reached up and fixed it “There now it’s perfect” he leaned down to my ear and whispered

“Thank you… darling” he made sure to drag out the word darling because he knows how much it turns me on when he says that. I blushed and I know my face is extremely red “Something the matter darling?” I groaned

“Tom” I mumbled

“Yes?” he asked and then started kissing down my neck

“Don’t do that right now” he chuckled

“Why?”

“You know why” I said

“Getting a little uncomfortable?” he leaned down and kissed me and we broke apart I laughed

“You have lipstick on you” I said and pulled out a tissue from the tissue pack I keep in my purse and wiped it off.

“Ok everyone we are here” we heard the driver say

“Ready?” I asked him he nodded and grabbed my hand and we stepped out of the car the crowd erupted in cheers. We walked down the carpet hand in hand we had to stop for every reporter so they could ask him a couple of questions, then we caught up with Robert, Chris, and Scarlett

“Oh my goodness hi” Scarlett said not caring that she was in the middle of an interview she walked over and kissed me on the cheek “You look so beautiful, but wait this isn’t the dress you showed me you were going to wear. Don’t get me wrong this one is beautiful but what happened to the other one?”

“Jessica happened” her eyes went wide “I’ll tell you the whole story later” I said, we then walked back over to the guys and Chris gave me a hug 

“How are you?” I smiled

“I’m good, and you?”

“No complaints” then Robert leaned over and hugged me 

“So everything worked out with the dress?”

“Yes thank you so much Robert! Maggie was amazing”

“I’m glad to hear it” then he turned back to the interviewer 

“Ok now that we are all here and accounted for, you can continue” Robert said and we all laughed

“Um, actually I was finished with my questions but now I have another one” she looked over in my direction “What’s your name?”

“I’m Ashley Williams” I smiled

“Are you in the movie as well?”

“No, Ashley is my Fiancé” 

“Well I guess a congratulations is in order, I didn’t even know you were dating anyone much less getting married”

“Hey man we are going to continue on, while you finish the last few questions”

“Yeah man” Tom said to Robert

“So Ashley are you an actress?”

“Um, know I’m just a regular girl from New York” I said with a smile

“Really? So what’s it like dating a celebrity when you are just a nobody?” I frowned at what she had said I don’t think she really meant to insult me when she called me a nobody so I started to answer when Tom butted in

“What did you just call her?” she looked at him in confusion “Because it sounded like you called my Fiancé, the love of my life a nobody”

“Well I didn’t mean anything bad by it, but she is a nobody”

“Lets get something straight, my girl is not a nobody she is the light of my life just because she is not famous does not make her a nobody, so I think you owe her an apology”

“I’m sorry Ashley, I didn’t mean anything by it”

“Thank you” I mumbled Tom then grabbed my hand and we walked away  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
2 hours later

We were finally sitting down waiting for the movie to start, Tom had lifted the arm rest that was in between us so I could sit closer to him.  
“Do you think it would be inappropriate to start making out in the middle of the movie” he whispered in my ear

“Yes it would be very inappropriate Tom” I said with a giggle 

“To bad” he mumbled 

“I’m so excited”

“Really?” he asked

“Of course Tom, how could I not be? I mean before I met you I was already really excited for this movie but now I get to see the movie with my Fiancé who is actually in the movie, I mean how amazing is that?”

“What if I messed it up”

“You didn’t”

“You haven’t even seen it yet how could you possibly know?”

“Because I know you are an amazing actor and I know you nailed this role” I leaned over and kissed him lightly “I love you” I said

“I love you too”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
An hour into the movie Tom leaned over and whispered “This is it” he grabbed my hand and squeezed it I watched as he appeared on the screen and I smiled he looked really good. When he started talking it stunned me for a second, I mean I know Peter Parker is from Queens but I’m so used to Tom’s normal accent it threw me off, I mean the accent he had when he was undercover at my school was different then the one he is using in the movie and I have to tell you something. It’s sexy, not as sexy as his British accent but…

“So what do you think so far?” he asked me

“I think it’s incredible”

“Yeah?” I nodded and squeezed his hand

“For the record it think your New York accent is sexy as hell” he looked at me and raised his eyebrows then leaned over and in my ear he whispered

“I’m going to have to remember that now aren’t I” he said in his New York accent and I shivered then he kissed my cheek “You know it means the world to me that you are here” he said changing the subject

“I wouldn’t be anywhere else” I smiled “this is a huge moment in your life and I’m going to be by your side the entire time I promise” and he kissed my lips lightly and we both turned back to the screen


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update, hope you enjoy this chapter!!!

Chapter 24 I own nothing  
Ashley’s P.O.V

“I am so proud of you” I said to Tom as we walked out of the theater 

“So you really thought the movie was good?” he asked kind of nervously 

“Tom I thought it was incredible, you are my favorite Spider-Man and no I am not just saying that because you’re my boyfriend” he smiled and leaned down and kissed me on the lips

“I love you” he mumbled

“I love you too” I said, he grabbed my hand and walked us out of the door, the next event of the night is the after party and we have to walk down the red carpet again. The whole way out I heard 

“Tom stop for a picture” I let go of Tom’s hand and I let him walk over and pose for some pictures, after a few minutes Tom called me over. I grabbed his hand again and started to walk down the carpet but he grabbed my arm and pulled me close wrapping his arms around me.

“Tom what om earth are you doing?” he chuckled

“You’re my fiancé, and my date for the night I want a few pictures with you” after about a minute we started walking again, once we got to the doors Tom pulled me inside and quickly around a secluded corner and pushed me up against the wall. “You are so beautiful” I smiled he kissed me with so much passion and it is amazing, the kiss became more heated when we heard

“Excuse me” we looked up and saw Jessica standing there

“What do you want?” I snapped

“I don’t appreciate being left alone” I rolled my eyes

“Well that’s just too bad” Tom said angrily she opened her mouth to say something but I stopped her

“Jessica can you just stop being a bitch for 1 minute” she huffed in anger and then looked over at Tom

“Tom are you really doing to let her talk to me like that” she said with flirty eyes

“I sure am” he then looked at me and said “lets get you to the dressing room so you can change into your other dress” I nodded and we walked back around the corner leaving a angry Jessica behind  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Ok here it is babe” Tom said when we finally found the dressing room. I had my dress sent over here earlier today be there waiting for me.

“Ok I’ll be out in a few minutes” he then grabbed my hand and pulled me close to him 

“You sure you don’t want my help getting that dress off” he said with a sexy smirk

“I’m sure I can manage on my own Tom” and then walked into the dressing room. I almost done getting changed when I heard the dressing room door open and heard a couple of girls walking in.

“Did you see Tom Holland tonight? He is so good looking”

“I know right?”

“Do you know who that girl is that he’s with?”

“I don’t know her name, but I heard rumors that, she’s his fiancé” then I heard the other girl laugh

“What? That must be fake I mean why would he marry a girl who looks like that anyway?” I felt my eyes watering up but let out a deep breath the last thing I needed was to ruin my makeup. 

“No look see, these are some of the pictures from tonight she has an engagement ring on”

“Wow I can’t believe that a good looking guy like him would go out with a girl like her” that’s when I had enough I walked out and looked at them

“Like what huh?” they looked at me in shock “you know before you start talking shit about someone you might wanna check to see who is in the room with you” and then I stormed out of there not giving them a chance to say anything. I walked over to Tom where he is patiently waiting and I put a smile on my face I’m not going to tell him about the girls talking about me, I don’t want to ruin his night

“You ready to go beautiful?” I nodded he grabbed my hand and we walked out to the ballroom where the party is taking place “You want something to drink baby?” he asked 

“Um a glass of Champaign” he nodded and we walked over to the bar where we say Robert, and Chris standing 

“Hey man, so how does it feel to be a star” Robert asked him 

“It feels good, to be honest I thought I messed up Spider-Man I thought no one was going to like it”

“That’s crazy why would you think that?” Chris asked, Tom just shrugged his shoulders the Chris turned to me and said “Ashley will you please tell him that he did an amazing job”

“I’ve been telling him all night, but he won’t listen” Tom pulled me close wrapping his arms around me from behind me and resting his chin on my shoulder.

“Man don’t doubt yourself you did a great job” Robert said and then looked down at his watch “If you excuse me I have to go and find my wife, see you guys later” and he walked away. 

“Chris you did a great job too”

“Thank you, Ashley” said with a smile “Anyway I have to go find my date, catch you guys later” he said then walked away

“Let me get our drinks” Tom said with a smile walking over to the bartender and ordering our drinks, Tom then turned to me grabbing my hands “You really do look beautiful tonight you know that right?” I blushed a little Tom leaned close to me and kissed me lightly on the lips. He was about to say something when we heard

“There’s the rising star” we turned around and Tom smiled

“Hey John it’s good to see you” he looked at me and said “Ashley this is my manager John, and John this is my lovely fiancé Ashley” 

“It’s very nice to meet you Ashley” we shook hands

“It’s nice to meet you as well” I listened to Tom and John talk for a little and then heard 

“Ashley!” I turned around and saw Scarlett waving her hand telling me to come over there

“Tom I’m going to talk to Scarlett for a little while” he nodded and I walked away  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tom’s P.O.V  
“She seems like a great girl, Tom”

“Yeah she is amazing I love her so much”

“That’s great and all, so um when are you going to break it off?” I looked at him confused

“What, why would I break it off with her?”

“Tom, c’mon man, you’re on your way to becoming extremely famous you can’t be with a girl who is not famous” 

“John I love her, I’m not going to break it off”

“C’mon Tom think about your image” now I am pissed off

“I don’t give a flying fuck about my image! If she’s not in my life I would be miserable” John stood there saying nothing “Look I’m just gonna go, have a good night” I said to him walking away. What the fuck is he thinking, I love Ashley and I’m never going to leave her!!!


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty dramatic and sad

Chapter 25 I own nothing  
Ashley’s P.O.V

It’s been 2 weeks since the premier and Tom and I both have been super busy, Marvel sent him to start his press tour and I have been working extremely long shifts to make up for all the days I missed going to the premier. I’m excited because Tom came back this afternoon and I can’t wait to see him. Its Friday and surprisingly we are not too busy.

“Hi welcome to Coffee Hut” I say as I hear the bell on the door ring, the man walks up to me and he looks so familiar, but I can’t place him “What can I get for you today?”

“Hi, Ashley how are you?” I looked at him confused “I’m John Michaels, you know Tom’s manager” I smiled

“Oh of course, I’m so sorry I didn’t recognize you.”

“That’s fine, I was wondering if I could speak to you about something”

“Um yeah, my shift ends in an hour if you don’t mind waiting”

“That’s fine” then he walked over to one of the tables and sat down. Even though I am busy working I can’t help but notice that John is looking at me and it’s not in a friendly way either it’s kind of like I don’t like you stare.

As soon as my shift ended I walked over to where John is sitting, and sit down across from him.

“So um what did you want to talk to me about?” I said he chuckled

“Wow getting straight to the point, I like that” he reached into his bag and pulled out a packet of papers and sat it on the table “So Tom and I had a little meeting today and after a long discussion we decided that it’s best if the two of you broke up” I swear my heart stopped beating for a second and I felt tears in my eyes

“What? I don’t understand” he sighed

“Look honey it’s nothing personal but Tom is becoming extremely famous and he needs to be with a girl who is famous, it’s about his image” he then slid the packet over to me “I need you to sign this next to Tom’s signature saying you agree to the terms above. Which say that you have to end your engagement with Tom immediately, have no more contact with him, and walk away quietly and do not talk to the press about Tom at all, and in return you will get a check for $200,000 dollars” I looked down at the packet where Tom’s signature is at and now I feel the tears coming down

“Ok if…if that’s what Tom really wants, I guess I’ll sign” I grabbed the pen off of the table and signed it quickly and stood up to leave, but he stopped me 

“Take the contract, and your check” he handed both to me 

“I was never with Tom for his money” I said before ripping up the check “I’ll pack my things up and leave him alone but I don’t want his money” and then walked out. I had walked to work today so now I have to walk back home…Tom’s home. I put my sunglasses on to hide the tears and walked as quickly as I could  
Once I got to the apartment I went to the bedroom and grabbed my suitcase, I needed to make this quick because the longer I stay here the harder it is going to be to leave. I packed everything and put the suitcase by the door then walked back to the bedroom. I took out his shirt that I always wear and folded it neatly on the bed, then I put the credit and debit cards next to it Tom had always insisted that I have them even though I never used them, then I placed the bracelet he had gotten me for my birthday on top and lastly I took off my engagement ring and I decided to write a note as well:  
Even though you don’t love me like I thought you did  
I will always love you.  
Thanks for all the good times  
As I read over the note some of my tears got on the paper I thought about re-writing it but I want Tom to see I had been crying, how he broke my heart. I took one last look at the apartment and then walked out leaving my key under the mat.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tom’s P.O.V

I had gotten back in town today and I am so happy, I can’t wait to see Ashley I have missed her so much, but before I go home I need to stop by the jewelry store and pick up a necklace I ordered for her to match her bracelet and her engagement ring. I walk in and the lady smiles when she sees me

“Welcome how can I help you?” 

“Yeah I’m here to pick up an order”

“What’s the name on the order?”

“Tom Holland” she walked to the back and came back seconds later with the package she opened it up so I could see it. 

“I just need you too look it over and make sure it’s exactly what you ordered” I smiled when I saw it

“It’s perfect”

“Ok sir I need to see your ID and the credit card you used to purchase the necklace” I pulled out my wallet and handed both to her. After she confirmed I am who I say I am she slides a paper over to me. “I need you to sign this to show you picked it up” I quickly signed the paper and took the package “Ok sir here is your copy of the receipt, have a great day.”

“Thank you, you have a good day as well” and I walked out of the store. When I finally got home is smiled home sweet home but I frowned when I didn’t see Ashley

“Ashley babe, you here?” when I got no response I looked down at my watch and saw it is 5:30 she should be home by now, I pull out my phone and call her but it goes straight to voice mail. I walk into the bedroom and see some things sitting on the bed, but the first thing I notice is her engagement ring sitting there and my heart stopped. Did she leave me? then I noticed the note sitting next to all the things I have ever given her and I read it.

Even though you don’t love me like I thought you did  
I will always love you.  
T hanks for all the good times

I don’t understand, of course I love her how could she ever think I don’t , I pull out my phone and dial the number to the coffee hut

“Thank you for calling the coffee hut how can I assist you?”

“Um yes is Ashley Williams there?”

“Ashley left about 2 hours ago”

“Ok thank you” and hung up I ran out the front door and headed to my car I have to find her, I love her so much and need her in my life…


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 I own nothing  
Tom’s P.O.V

The first place I decide to look is obviously her mom’s house. Once I get there I notice her mom’s car is not in the drive way which most likely means she is out of town, which honestly makes me feel a little better so that I can talk to Ashley privately. I walk up to the door and knock lightly, after a minute I hear he beautiful voice say

“Just a second” she opens the door half way and when she sees me, she frowns even more than she already was

“Tom what are you doing here? You already broke my heart, what did you come and tap dance on the broken pieces?” my eyes went wide

“What no, of course not, I came here to find out what I did wrong, I love you Ashley please tell me what I did so I can fix it” she rolls her eyes

“Look Tom this has already been hard enough on me please just leave”

“Wait Ashley” I said and she closed the door in my face I place my forehead on the door and I feel tears coming down my face “baby please, please tell me what I did, I can’t live without you, even if you want to hold off on the wedding that’s fine just I need you in my life please” suddenly the door swung open

“Can’t you just leave Tom I can’t handle you being here this is just hurting me more and more” she screamed at me, and she was crying really hard and I walked over and pulled her into my arms and she pushed me away “No” is all she said 

“Ashley baby tell me what I did.” She sighed she walked away but didn’t close the door she came back a few seconds later and threw what looked like a contract in my face. I read it over and became angry

“What the fuck is this” she looked at me confused

“You should know you signed it” I turned to the back of the contract and saw my signature only it’s not my signature

“Ashley, that’s not my signature”

“What?”

“I have proof too” I pulled the receipt for the necklace out of my back pocket that I had signed and handed it to her “That’s my signature” she looked at both of them and gasped

“I don’t understand…he said that” I cut her off

“Who said? Who gave you this?”

“Your manager did”

“What?

“He said that you and him talked and if I promised to leave and never contact you again I would receive a check for $200,000 dollars I signed the contract but I ripped up the check right in front of him because I don’t want your money.” She then ran into my arms and started crying again “Tom I’m so sorry”  
\------------------------------------------------  
Ashley’s P.O.V

“Tom I’m so sorry” I said as I snuggled my face into his chest, he kissed the top of my head lightly and said

“What on earth are you sorry for?”

“I should of known you would never do anything like this, I know you love me but he came to my work with this contract and…”

“Shhh” he said after a minute I looked up at him and have him a sad smile

“Would you like to come in?” he nodded and we walked into the house I closed and locked the door and turned around to face him and he immediately pushed me up against the door and kissed me with so much passion. Once we broke apart for air he placed his forehead against mine

“Please don’t ever leave me again baby”

“I will never leave you” he smiled

“Tell me you didn’t unpack your stuff”

“No I didn’t I couldn’t bring myself to do it” he let go of me and started walking up the stairs “Tom where are you going” he didn’t respond, but appeared a minute later with my suitcase 

“Because you are coming home” I smiled and he kissed me lightly he grabbed my hand and we went to the car he opened my door like a gentlemen he is and then walked over to his side got in and started the engine. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out my engagement ring. “This belongs to you…if you’ll still have me of course” I held out my left hand and let him slide the ring on my finger and he then kissed my hand “I love you”

“I love you too” then he put the car in gear and pulled out of the drive way, as soon as he started driving Tom grabbed my hand and refused to let go not that I minded. Once we got back to the apartment I smiled brightly I am so happy. Tom walked over to me and kissed me with so much passion

“I’m going to make love to you” I nodded and let him pull me into the bedroom  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A few hours later Tom has fallen asleep with his head snuggled into my breasts and he has his arms wrapped around me tightly, I feel like such an idiot how could I ever think that Tom would do something like that. I start running my fingers through his hair so happy that we are still together.

“You ok?” I heard him ask

“Yeah I’m sorry I didn’t mean to wake you, I just like to run my fingers through your hair” 

“That’s ok, it feels really nice” I smiled he leaned up and kissed my neck lightly “I love you” he said

“I love you too Tom” I sighed “I’m so sorry” he sat up

“Hey, it’s ok this is not your fault”

“I just feel so stupid for thinking you would do that to me”

“Hey you are not stupid” he leaned down and kissed me then he got out of bed and started getting dressed 

“Where are you going?” I asked

“I’m going to have a little chat with my manager” 

“Wait Tom would you mind dropping me off at the store I need to buy a few things we don’t have much food here”

“Of course” 

Tom pulled up to the store and I got out “I’ll see you in about an hour, ok?” I smiled then leaned over and kissed him 

“Ok” I walked into the store and started walking around I didn’t have an actual list just walking around and seeing anything I thought I needed  
About 30 minutes later I made it to the cosmetics aisle and grabbed some foundation in needed, once I got it I turned the corner and walked down the aisle that had pads and tampons as I’m walking by I freeze

“Oh my god” I mumbled out loud I pulled out my phone and look at the date 

“Shit” I’m 2 weeks late, my heart started racing I don’t know what to think I turn around to the pregnancy tests and grab 3 of the most expensive ones hoping those will be more accurate. I run to the cashier and buy everything in the cart. Right before I walk outside I slip the pregnancy tests in my purse making sure they are good and hidden and then text Tom that I’m done. I get an response quickly saying he is on his way.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tom’s P.O.V

As soon as I drop Ashley off I speed to my managers New York office once I get there I run right up the stairs there is no way I am waiting for an elevator. When I get up there I see Maria his secretary 

“Hi Tom” but I walk right past her and barge into his office I could see he is on the phone he held his finger up signaling he needed a minute but I don’t care I walk up and grab the phone out of his hand and hang it up

“Well that was a rather important phone call”

“I don’t give a fuck, what’s the meaning of this” I asked and threw the contract on his desk. He went wide eyed

“So she contacted you huh? After I told her not to”

“No she didn’t I came home and saw everything I have ever bought her sitting on our bed with a goodbye letter I called her several times and she wouldn’t pick up the phone and I had to beg her to let me into her mom’s house, because I had no idea what I did wrong, then she hands me this contract with my signature but it’s not my signature is it? Why did you forge my signature John?”

“I’m just looking out for you Tom protecting your image”

“I told you I was not breaking up with her, I don’t care about my stupid image..”

“Tom I’m sorry”

“No you’re not… and buy the way you’re fired” and I walked out of his office not giving him a chance to respond. My phone then dinged it was a text from Ashley saying she is done shopping and respond and head to my car.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
Ashley’s P.O.V  
Tom pulls up a few minutes later he gets out of the car and walks around and helps me put everything in the trunk, I am so nervous right now. Tom leans over and kisses me

“You ok baby?” I smiled and nodded

“Never better, so how did it go with your manager”

“He tried to apologize, said he was looking out for my image then I fired him” I giggled, when we got home we took the groceries upstairs and put everything away. I walked over to Tom and wrapped my arms around his neck 

“Do you mind ordering pizza, I’m not in the mood to cook” he chuckled

“No problem babe” as soon as he got out his phone to dial the pizza place I quickly ran to the bedroom grabbed the tests and ran into the bathroom.   
A few minutes later I am sitting and waiting for the results this has got to be the longest minute of my entire life. As I’m sitting and waiting I start to think what if I am pregnant? I mean Tom and I have talked about having a baby, but sometime in the future not right now, honestly even though I’m nervous I’m kind of excited. Then I hear the ding I take a deep breath and flip the tests over

“PREGNANT” all 3 of them say and I start crying 

“baby the pizza will be here in about an hour”

“Ok” I said trying to calm my voice 

“Are you ok?”

“I’m fine Tom” then he walked in ‘fuck I didn’t lock it’

“Why are you crying? He asked I quickly tried to hide the tests but Tom walked over and grabbed them and when he saw what they said his eyes widened in shock 

“You’re… pregnant?” then to my surprise a big smile appeared on his face and he walked over and kissed me

“So you’re not mad?”

“Why on earth would I be mad? Sure the timing isn’t perfect but I’m so happy to have a baby with you” he grabbed my hands “Are you happy?” I nodded and kissed him after about a minute Tom broke the kiss and kneeled down and lifted my shirt and kissed my stomach and I love you too little one…


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a sad chapter, i'm sorry

Chapter 27 I own nothing  
Ashley’s P.O.V

It’s been almost 2 months since we found out about my pregnancy and we are both so excited, we have been shopping for paints for the room we decided to paint the room a neutral color so we picked a light green Shopping has been difficult though because Tom is so famous the paparazzi are constantly following us, and we decided to not tell anyone about me being pregnant until after the first trimester. Right now Tom is in guest room (which we are turning into the babies new room) painting the walls

“Tom?” I walk into the room

“Yeah?” 

“What do you want for…” I am cut short and start laughing hysterically 

“What?” he says with a frown

“Tom if you get any more green paint on you I’m going to have to stop calling you Spider-Man and start calling you the hulk” he smirked

“Ha-ha you’re so funny” he said sarcastically I walked over and wrapped my arms around his neck and he snuggled his face into the crook of my neck “you smell nice” I giggled “So did you need something?” he asked

“Yeah, I came in here to ask you what you wanted for lunch”

“Whatever you’re making is fine baby”

“Ok, I’m making pizza pockets” he smiled 

“That’s perfect” I walked out of the room and my phone rang

“Hey mom” I said when I answered the phone

“Hey honey, are you busy today?”

“No why?”

“I was thinking we could have a little mother, daughter time” I smiled

“Ok sure, I have a few things to do around the house and then I’ll come over”

“Ok honey, see you soon” I put the food in the oven and walked back to the room and saw Tom was on the phone

“Right now?” he complained “I mean I am kind of in the middle of something and it is my day off” he sighed “Ok, ok I’ll be there soon” 

“What’s wrong?” I asked him

“They need me to come in for a wardrobe fitting, I asked if they could wait till tomorrow but there are insisting”

“Tom it’s ok, you have plenty of time to finish the room, anyway I just came in here to tell you I am going to spend the day with my mom, she just called and wants to spend some quality time together” he smiled 

“Ok darling”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Once we arrive at the studio we both get out of the car and Tom hands me the keys

“Be safe going to your mom’s ok?”

“Yes I will” I smile, he leans down and kisses me and then mumbles

“I love you”

“I love you too” I get into the car and start driving, I decide to stop and get some fries from McDonalds, I pull up to a parking spot and go inside and order, as I’m waiting for my food I someone taps me on the shoulder

“Excuse me, you’re Ashley Williams right?”

“Yes, do I know you?” she smiled

“Um no, I’m just a huge fan” I looked at her shocked

“Of me? I’m sorry I don’t understand”

“Well, you are going out with a celebrity if you and ordinary girl can do it, there is hope for the rest of us” I smiled 

“Well thank you”

“Can I take a photo with you?” 

“Um yeah” she took a photo “Thanks so much”

“No problem” and she walked away, that is so strange but in a way kind of cool I guess. Once I get my fries I go to my car and start driving, I turn onto the road and pull up to the light, and decide to change the radio station since I am tired of commercials. I settle on a station at the perfect moment because the light turned green and I started driving. I look to my left and all of a sudden she a truck driving right towards me I panic and try to turn out of the way but it’s too late. The truck hit me and everything went black…  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tom’s P.O.V

I am so pissed off right now, even though I am doing my best not to show it, today is my day off I was planning on spending it at home with my Fiancé and our baby. I smile I am so happy I can’t wait till our baby is born. I always knew I was going to have a child with Ashley and its happening and I can’t be more excited.

“How does that feel Tom?” the guy asked adjusting the suit legs

“Um it’s a little loose…” then the door opened

“I’m so sorry to interrupt you but Tom I need to speak with you” my new onset assistant said

“What’s up Jenny?” I asked and she handed me my phone

“Um your phone has been ringing like crazy from the same number for the past 15 minutes” I don’t know this number 

“Um thanks Jenny” then the phone started ringing again

“Hello?”

“Is this Tom Holland?”

“Yes, can I help you?”

“Oh thank god we finally got a hold of you, this is the hospital”

“Ok what can I do for you?”

“Your Fiancé Ashley was just admitted she was in a horrible accident they took her immediately into surgery” my heart stopped 

“Ok I’m on my way” 

“Get me out of the suit”

“But we are in the middle of a fitting”

“I’m not going to ask again YOU GET ME OUT OF THIS SUIT NOW” suddenly the director Jon Watts walked in

“What’s going on?”

“Jon I need to leave Ashley was in a car accident and I need to get to the hospital so I need to get out of this suit” Jon nodded

“C’mon man get him out of the suit”

“Shit I don’t have a car” I said

“I’ll drive you” Jon offered

“Thank you so much” he nodded  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------  
A few minutes later

I pulled out my phone and dialed Anna’s number

“Hello?”

“Anna you need to get to the hospital now, Ashley was in a car accident” I heard her gasp

“Are you there?”

“No I’m on the way, I was out a wardrobe fitting”

“Ok I’ll meet you there”

“Thanks Jon” I say to him once he pulls up to the hospital

“No problem man” and he drives off I run up to the front desk

“Ashley Williams” I said

“Oh, Ms. Williams just came out of surgery I’ll have the Dr. come out and talk to you” I nodded I sit down in the waiting room and then I hear

“Tom” I look up and see Anna, she walks over and pulls me into a hug

“I’m so scared” I mumbled

“Me too honey, but it’s Ashley she is strong and will get through this” we stood there for a minute and sat back down “Do you have any idea what happened?”

“No ones haven’t spoken to anyone yet” then we heard

“For Ashley Williams”

“Over here”

“I’m Dr. Lucy, I am Ashley’s Dr.”

“Nice to me you, how’s Ashley”

“Ashley is going to be just fine she had a slight tear on her stomach that was really deep and required some stitching up but other than that she is going to be sore with lots of cuts and bruises” I let out a deep breath

“And…and the baby?” I heard her mother gasp from behind me

“Oh so you do know she was pregnant” my heart stopped beating

“Was?”

“I’m so sorry sir but she had a miscarriage due to the accident” I leaned back against the wall I was standing in front of and slid down and started crying. The Dr. kneeled down in front of me

“Would you like me to tell her, or would you like too?”

“I’ll do it” I mumbled “um when can I see her” I said holding back more tears from falling down my face

“Now, if you would like” I stood up and walked to the room, I followed her to the room and both Anna and I both gasped when we saw her. She is so pale. I pulled up a chair next to the bed and grabbed her hand

“So she was pregnant?” Anna asked

“Yeah” although I really tried to fight it I started crying again “I started painting the nursery today, and we had a crib picked out and…”

“Shh, Tom it’ll be ok” she said putting her hand on my shoulder “You and Ashley will have a baby sometime”

“I know but I was so excited for the baby we were supposed to have” we both jumped when we heard a knock at the door we saw a police officer

“I’m officer Jackson, and I was just wondering if anyone talked to you about what happened?” I shook my head

“A drunk driver, hit her on the drivers side when he ran the red light” I want to kill him

“What happened to him?” I said 

“He is fine” I am so angry now

“Where is he? Can I speak to him?” the cop looked shocked

“Um yeah” I followed him around the hall and saw a man sitting in a chair

“Who the hell are you?” the man yelled

“My name is Tom, you hit my Fiancé” he didn’t say any thing “Do you remember even getting in a car accident?”

“Of course I do idiot” that’s when I had enough I pulled the man up by his shirt

“You son of a bitch caused my Fiancé to have a miss carriage”

“SO?” he spat in my face and without thinking I punched him in the face knocking him to the ground

“IT’S NOT FAIR THAT ASHLEY IS HURT AND HE WALKS AWAY WITHOUT A FUCKING SCRATCH?” I screamed the cop pulled me off of him “Let go of me!” I demanded and pushed passed him and walked back to Ashley’s room…


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long!!!!

Chapter 28 I own nothing  
Ashley’s P.O.V

I opened my eyes and looked around the room slightly confused as to where I am. After a minute I realize I am in a hospital, but why? I look over and smile when I see Tom sound asleep next to me he is holding my hand and his head is resting on my lap. I reach over and start running my fingers through his hair ignoring the pain shooting through my body. After a few seconds I hear

“Mmm” Tom opened his eyes and smiled when he saw me “hey sweetheart, you’re awake”

“Hi”

“How are you feeling?”

“Tired and Sore” he leaned over and kissed my lips lightly “could you please tell me why I’m here, like what happened?”

“You don’t remember?” I shook my head “you got into a really bad car accident” I frowned

“I don’t remember that”

“Yeah, a drunk driver ran the stoplight and hit you” 

“But I’m going to be ok right” he gave me a weak smile

“You’re going to be fine, but there is something I really need to talk to you about”

“What?” he took a deep breath

“Um, due to the car accident” he stopped talking for a minute and took another deep breath 

“Tom you’re scaring me”

“Sweetheart, you had a miscarriage” 

“What…what?” I felt tears sliding down my face “you’re sure?” he nodded sadly

“I’m so, so sorry” I am in shock I felt tears falling down my face I looked over at Tom who is sitting silently next to me but I could tell he was trying to hold his tears back, trying to be strong for me. 

“But… I was so excited” I said

“So was I sweetie” I looked over at him 

“Could you please lay with me?” he nodded and crawled onto the bed next to me

“I love you, and we will have a baby together, I guess it just wasn’t our time” and he kissed the side of my head

“I know he is right, but it didn’t stop my heart from breaking a little”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
2 days later

Today I finally get to leave the hospital and I am so ready to leave Tom is helping me get my things, when the nurse walked in.

“Mr. Holland, Ms. Williams we have a problem I guess the paparazzi got wind of what happened and they are outside the hospital”

“Damn it” I touched his arm lightly

“It will be ok Tom” I kissed him lightly on the lips I quickly put on Tom’s hoodie and some sunglasses to cover my face. Tom grabbed my hand and we walked out of the hospital and they started screaming questions at us.

“Tom is it true that you know the person who hit Ashley?”

“Is it true Ashley was pregnant?” we heard as we make our way through the crowd, but then we hear a question the makes us both stop

“Tom are you relieved that you no longer have to worry about being a father?” Tom turned around

“I’m sorry what?”

“Aren’t you relieved man, I mean you’re young surly you didn’t want to have a kid”

“Lets get something straight man, I have always wanted a child and I can’t image having a baby with anyone but Ashley, I love her and I loved our child so no I’m not relieved and I’m man enough to say I cried when I found out she had a miscarriage” the paparazzi had gotten quite “You all got your damn story now move the fuck out of our way and leave us the hell alone” Tom again grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the car.

“Tom are you ok?” I asked him

“No I’m not, they need to mind there own damn business” he yelled as he put the car into gear and drove off we sat in silence for a few minutes then I heard him sigh “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to yell at you I just got so mad how could they think I’m happy you had a miscarriage” I grabbed his hand

“I love you” Once we got back to the apartment I realize how much I missed it

“I’m going to lay down, I’m tired” Tom smiled

“Mind if I join you?” I shook my head and grabbed his hand and we walked to the bedroom. We snuggled into Tom’s favorite position and I started running my fingers through his hair “I love you”

“I love you too” I mumbled  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It’s been a few days since I got home and at first it wasn’t easy but I decided I was not going to mope around feel sorry for myself, after the first few days of staying in bed I realized I was becoming more depressed thinking about what had happened. 

Today I decided I am going to apply for College, and I’m rather excited! I made the decision that I love New York and don’t want to go away to college so I am applying to New York University. I am half way through my application when Tom walks in he had gone down to the gym

“Hey babe what are you doing?” he walked over and kissed the top of my head I smiled and watched as he sat down next to me

“I’m applying for college” he smiled

“Really! That’s great honey”

“Yeah, I made the decision that laying in bed all day and doing nothing was just making me feel worse, so I decided to do something proactive” 

“I’m so proud of you” he leaned over and kissed me “I’m going to take a shower”

“Good because you stink” I yelled I finished the application a few minutes later and then walked into the bathroom to join Tom in the shower. I opened the shower door and stepped him and he greeted me with a smile.

“Hey” he said

“Hi” I walked closer to him and pulled him into a hug

“Hey what’s wrong? Are you in pain”

“No I just, I’m still sad”

“I know sweetie so am I”

“Can I ask you something?”

“You can ask me anything babe”

“I know you want to have a baby”

“Yeah” he said with a smile

“I was wondering if you want to start now?” he looked at me confused and I realized what he was thinking and I let out a giggle

“No Tom I don’t mean right this second, but would you be apposed to me getting pregnant again sometime in the near future, or do you want to wait a few years?” he leaned down and kissed me

“If you want to, stop the birth control I will be happy to have a baby with you anytime, honestly the sooner the better” I giggled

“You really mean that?”

“More than anything, I was so excited when you got pregnant, and I want to have a baby with you not matter when it happens I will be happy”

“I love you”

“I love you too”

“Also there is something you should know, on my college application I put my name as Ashley Holland, so I was thinking maybe we should get married sometime soon so they don’t start sending me emails saying that the application won’t go through because my name is incorrect. He smiled

“The sooner the better, I love calling you my Fiancé but I would much rather call you my wife”

“Well than maybe we should start planning our wedding” 

“Lets do it babe”


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long

Chapter 29 I own nothing  
Ashley’s P.O.V

“Hey baby, I was thinking we should go away for a little while, you know like a small vacation” Tom said as he walked over to join me on the couch

“Yeah?” I said with a smile

“Yeah, I mean every trip we have taken together has been work related so I thought we should get away” I smiled then leaned over and kissed him

“I would really like that, where did you have in mind?”

“How about London” I smiled brightly

“Really?!?” he nodded “I’ve always wanted to go there” he chuckled

“Well I’m glad you approve and you will also get to meet the rest of my family and my best mate Harrison” 

“I’m so excited. How long will we stay?”

“Well I have to be in Atlanta in 3 weeks to start filming, so I was thinking 2 weeks?” I smiled

“Yeah, I think that will be amazing and I really am looking forward to meeting the rest of your family” he leaned over and kissed me 

“I love you”

“I love you too” I said to him “So did you want leave Saturday?”

“Sounds good… wait, um will you be able to get that much time off of work?” I sighed I hadn’t even thought about

“Well I’ll ask today” he smiled 

“What time do you go in today” I looked up at the clock

“In 3 hours” he stretched out onto the couch grabbing my arm with him and bringing me down to lay on his chest and he kissed the top of my head  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I walked into the Coffee Hut and walked behind the counter and my day suddenly turned bad when I saw Jessica making coffee.

“Um Jessica what are you doing here?” I asked she looked at me and smiled

“Hi Ashley, how are you today?” she said it was actually scaring me at how nice she was being

“Um I’m doing ok” I said “What, what are you doing here?” 

“Oh well I decided it was time I started earning my own money, my parents said I didn’t have to get a job but I decided it was time I started pulling my own weight”

“So you decided to work here? With me? You hate me” she smiled

“Well we’re out of High School now I think we can put all that childish behavior behind us right?” I looked at her in shock but said nothing “any way I have to get this coffee to the customer” and she walked away suddenly I heard

“Ashley can I speak with you for a moment?” I looked up at my boss David

“Sure David” I said following him to his office, he closed the door behind us as we walked in and then made his way to his desk and sat down

“Look Ashley, I’ve never been good at this part of the job, but I’m going to come right out and say it” he sighed “you’re fired” my eyes went wide

“What? Why?” I asked confused 

“It’s getting expensive paying as many employees has I have so I have to make some cuts”

“So, um if you don’t mind me asking who else are you letting go?”

“At the moment only you, I haven’t decided who else to fire yet” I sighed and got up but as soon as I reached the door I realized something

“Wait a second, so why did you hire Jessica?” suddenly the door swung open and she walked in 

“Hey David we are running low on small cups” she smiled and walked over and kissed him on the lips

“I’ll get right on that babe” and she walked out 

“You’re not firing anyone else are you?” he sighed

“Look Ashley, it’s nothing personal”

“Yeah I know, you got a new girlfriend and needed to fire someone so she could have a job and she told you to fire me right? Whatever David” I said I handed him my apron and stormed out of his office. As I was walking I bumped into Jessica

“Ashley leaving so soon?” she smirked and rolled my eyes

“You’re a real gem you know that? What happened to putting all that childish behavior behind us huh?” she smirked and walked over to me 

“All the stuff I did to you in High School was childish, we’re grown up now all the plays have to be sneakier and can be much more devious, and trust me I’m only just getting started” she said before walking away I huffed in anger and got into the car and speeded home  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Hey baby what are you doing home already?” Tom asked as he looked at his watch

“I got fired” I said

“What, why?” I sighed

“Jessica” he growled in anger

“What did she do?”

“She started dating the boss and asked him for a job, knowing he would have to fire someone to allow her to work there, and told him to fire me” he sighed

“I’m sorry sweetie” he kissed my lips lightly our kisses became heated and realized something Tom and I have not had sex since the miscarriage, he was wanted to be slow with me not to rush me. After a few seconds he broke the kiss 

“Tom we don’t have to stop”

“Baby I just want to make sure you’re ready”

“I am Tom, I love you and want you more than anything in the world” he stared at me for a few seconds “Tom please make love to me” he grabbed my arm gently and pulled me into the bedroom


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG

Chapter 30 I own nothing  
Ashley’s P.O.V

“Tom did you get all of our luggage?” I asked We have just landed in London and I’m not going to lie I am extremely tired. 

“Sure did babe” he leaned over and kissed me 

“So you said Harrison is picking us up right?” he nodded

“Now we just have to find him” I watched as he pulled out his phone to call him when I looked up and giggled

“Tom I found him” he looked up and saw what I was looking at. Harrison was standing in the door way next to a bunch of other people who were holding signs as to who they were there to pick up, and of course he was holding a sign as well that said

THE LOSER WHO THINKS SPIDER-MAN IS BETTER THAN BATMAN

Tom just rolled his eyes, grabbed my hand and we walked over to him “Hey man” Tom said excitedly and pulled him into a hug

“It’s good to see you man” Harrison said then he looked up at me “and you must be the lovely Ashley Williams” I smiled 

“I sure am, it’s so nice to finally meet you, Tom has told me a lot”

“Likewise” he said. He then held out his hand and shook mine. 

“You didn’t let it slip to my mom that I was coming right? I want this to be a surprise”

“She knows nothing” 

“Perfect” Tom said. We reached Harrison’s car and once we packed all the luggage in the trunk, Tom opened the back-seat door to let me in, he started to slide in next to me but I stopped him.

“Tom go sit in the front with your Best… what did you say? Best Mate?” he chuckled 

“As long as you’re sure” I nodded he closed the door and got into the passenger seat

“So how was the flight?” Harrison asked

“It was pretty good” I said 

“Yeah, maybe for you. You didn’t have a kid kicking the back of your seat the whole way” I rolled my eyes

“Ok Tom don’t lie you didn’t mind once you found out he was a Spider-Man fan” he chuckled

Once we got to Tom’s childhood home I smiled, the house was so nice and I can just picture Tom growing up here. Once we got all our stuff we followed behind Harrison. He knocked on the door and we did the best we could to hide behind him.

“Harrison, this is a pleasant surprise, what are you doing here?” 

“I have a gift for you” she looked at him confused and he moved out of the way to pull Tom and me into a hug 

“Oh my goodness it’s so good to see the both of you” I smiled we picked up our stuff which was kind of heavy since we had 2 weeks of stuff in our luggage, and walked in the house. The house is so cozy and warm. Once we got far enough in I put my luggage down and sighed. Then Nicola went over and hit Tom on the top of the head.

“Ow Mum, what was that for” Harrison laughing hysterically

“I taught you better than that, help your fiancé carry her stuff” she said then looked over at Harrison “I don’t know what your laughing at Mr. you should be helping too”  
“But..”

“No but’s help them carry their stuff upstairs”

“Yes ma’am” they said together and attempted to carry the stuff upstairs

“Mum is the guest room cleaned up enough that we can stay in there”

“Yes” she said then looked at me

“How are you feeling honey, I mean Tom told me about the accident”

“I’m ok Mrs. Holland”

“Please call me Nicola”

“Yeah it’s a little hard to talk about” she gave me a sad smile

“Ok honey. I’m sorry for prying”

“It’s fine” our conversation was ended when we heard arguing from upstairs and I simply giggled

“Maybe I should go and check on them” I walked upstairs and quickly found the guest room. Tom was sitting on the edge of the bed

“Hi” he smirked

“Hi, and by the way thanks for the help down there you just let my mom abuse me” he said with a fake pouty face. I watched as he took off his shoes and got more comfortable and laid against the pillows. I smiled and closed the door I slipped off my shoes and crawled over to where he was laying and straddled him. His hands immediately went to my hips and I draped my arms around his neck. 

“I’m sorry baby, what can I do to make it up to you?” he chuckled I leaned down and started to kiss his neck “Is that better?” I asked

“It’s a start” he grabbed the back of my neck and pulled my lips to his, our kiss became very heated very fast. His hands went to my pants and started to unbutton them when the door swung open.

“Aw man you guys are already going at it” Harrison said and I couldn’t help but blush

“Harrison get the fuck out” Tom said throwing a pillow at him

“Your mother wants you down stairs ass hole” he said before closing the door behind him. I started giggling 

“C’mon cowboy, let’s go downstairs and I promise I am all yours tonight” he smiled we got off the bed and walked downstairs 

“Hey mum what did you need?” he asked

“I have to go to the store, and I want you to be here when your brothers get home”

“Yeah ok, where are they anyway?”

“Out with friends” then she looked at Harrison “Would you mind driving me to the store” I could see on his face he really didn’t want to, but both Tom and Harrison knew better than to argue with her

“Yup no problem” and they walked outside

Ok so remind me your brothers names are. Harry, Sam, and Paddy right?”

“Perfect” he said with a smile

“I hope they like me” 

“They will baby.” He then wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close, he leaned in and just as our lips were about to meet we heard the door open

“Mum, We’re home” Tom smiled and walked toward the door

“Mum’s not home right now, but I am” they looked up and smiled and ran over to hug him I smiled I remember Tom always talking about how him and his brothers are super close

“Guys I want you to meet my Fiancé, Ashley Williams” I smiled “Ashley these are my brothers Harry, Sam, and Paddy”

“Its so nice to finally meet all of you” I said

“It’s great to meet you too” Harry said I smiled

“Hey Ashley” Sam and Paddy said at the same time we shook hands,  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After spending the afternoon getting to know each other we had dinner, Nicola made Lasagna and it was delicious

“Nicola please let me help you clean up”

“No honey, you’re fine I got it”

“Well at least let put the dishes in the dish washer for you” she smiled finally agreeing. We stood in silence for a few moments then I broke the silence “Um I don’t know if told you I was pregnant” she stopped and turned with a smile on her face

“You are?”

“No, I uh… Uh lost the baby in the car accident” her smile quickly went away

“Honey I’m so sorry” she said then pulled me into her arms to hug me

“It was hard… well it’s still hard but it’s become easier to deal with” she smiled.

"All wounds heal with time dear"  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Once we finished with the dishes I walked upstairs and put on some sexy lingerie I had bought before the trip. I made sure I looked good before sticking my head out the door

“Tom” I yelled

“Yeah baby?”

“Could you come up here please” I closed the door once I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. The door opened

“What do you need baby?” he asked then when he saw me his eyes went wide I walked over and closed the door making sure to lock it.

“You” I said he picked me up and threw me on the bed

“I love you” he mumbled

“I love you too”


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31 I own nothing  
Ashley’s P.O.V

“Wow this is nice” I hear Tom say from the bedroom, even though I am brushing my teeth I manage to say

“What is babe?”

“The place we’re staying when I am shooting the movie” I walk over to the bed and snuggle into his chest 

“Is it a really nice hotel?” I asked

“No, babe they rented out a house for us” 

“What?” I asked in shock 

“Yeah, look at this place” he said showing me the pictures of the beautiful house”

“Wow” I said “You’ll sure have a great time there” he looked at me confused

“You mean, we will have a great time” he said

“Wait you want me to come?”

“Of course you I do baby. Why wouldn’t I?” I shrugged my shoulders, he sighed and grabbed me pulling me on top of him so I am straddling his waist. “Baby tell me why you would think I wouldn’t want you there with me?”

“I just don’t want to embarrass you” I mumbled

“Baby you have to get the whole you embarrassing me thing, I love you and will never be embarrassed by you ever” I sighed. 

“Are you sure you want me there” his hands grabbed my hips

“More than anything baby” he moved his head so it was resting on my stomach, and my hands went to his hair immediately and started running my fingers through it. He leaned up to kiss me “I love you baby” then he rolled us over so he was on top of me. he pecked my lips and then started peppering kissing down my body starting at my neck. His hands went underneath my shirt and he was about to pull it off, when there was a knock on the door.

“Are you guys up yet? I’m hungry” Harrison yelled from the other side of the door

“Harrison get lost, you have two hands make breakfast yourself” Tom went back to kissing me

“But I don’t know where anything is” he whined. Tom groaned and got off of me

“I’m sorry baby” I smiled

“It’s ok” I walked over and pecked him on the lips. Tom walked out closing the door behind him to give me some privacy to change.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tom’s P.O.V

I angrily walked down the hall and started pulling pans out of the cabinet, and putting them on the counter

“Seriously man you couldn’t figure out where everything was on your own?” I said to Harrison 

“What?” he asked “That’s too much effort to look for things” Harrison groaned I rolled my eyes

“I’m starting to regret bringing you to New York”

“No you’re not” he said with a chuckle “You’d miss me too much” I just shook my head. Harrison was sitting on the barstool in front of me, smiling

“What?” I asked

“I really am happy for you man. I really like her she makes you extremely happy” I smiled

“Yeah she’s great” I said with a smile

“Who’s great?” I heard her voice as she came into the kitchen, I couldn’t help but stare she looks so beautiful, wearing some yoga pants and one of my favorite T-shirts. She has an obsession with my clothes, not that I mind she actually looks better in them then me

“You baby” she smiled and walked over to me pecking me on the lips then looked at Harrison and smiled

“Harrison, would you like something to drink?”

“Yeah some coffee would be nice, since no one else offered” I rolled my eyes

“Back off mate I’m making you breakfast” I smiled when I felt Ashley’s arms wrap around me from behind she kissed my shoulder lightly and then rested her head on me. with my free hand I started rubbing one of her arms lightly back and forth 

“Be nice Tom” she mumbled

“Why this ass, made me get out of bed leaving you, when we were kind of in the middle of something” she unwrapped her arms and hit my arm “Ow what was that for?”

“He does not need to know what happens in our bedroom” I could not help but chuckle

“Once we finished breakfast we all went to the living room and got comfortable on the couch, Ashley snuggled in my chest with my arm wrapped around her. I started flipping through channels and was getting annoyed not finding anything to watch.

“Well baby, maybe it’s a sign we should be packing since we are leaving to go to Georgia Tomorrow and have not packed anything for a 5-6 month trip” she said standing up. And pulling my to our room   
\----------------------------------------------  
Ashley’s P.O.V

I am standing in our closet packing somethings and then I get to the section that has my bathing suits and pull a whole bunch out and place them on the bed, looking over them deciding which ones I’m going to bring. I didn’t realize that most of my bathing suits are bikini’s there is no way I’m wearing any of those, have 2, 1 piece bathing suits and I put those in the suitcase. I suddenly feel arms wrap around me

“Is there a reason you’re not packing any of your bikini’s?” he asked kissing my neck lightly

“No, no reason I just don’t want to bring them that’s all” he turned me around and looked at me suspiciously 

“You’re a terrible liar, what’s wrong? Why don’t you want to bring them?” I sighed

“Let’s be honest Tom it’s not like I look good in Bikini’s anymore” I said and he looked at me confused

“Why is that?” he asked, I lifted up my shirt and showed him the scar that still remained on my stomach from the accident, whenever we have sex it’s pretty easy to forget it’s there, since Tom makes me feel so good

“Baby? You honestly think it matters to anyone that you have a scar?” I looked down at the ground, I watched as he kneeled down in front of me and lifted up my shirt again and then kissed my scar and then all around my stomach. “You know what I see when I see that?” I shook my head “I see a battle scar, something you should not be ashamed of. You were so strong and made it through the difficult time, and I think that is one of your best qualities” he stood up and grabbed the 1 piece suits out of the suit case and dumped all of my bikini’s in there 

“Tom…” he cut me short

“Don’t be ashamed baby. Ever” he said kissing me on the lips “You are so beautiful” he started kissing down my neck and I couldn’t help but moan, he picked me up and threw me on the side of the bed that was not occupied with suitcases and other clothing and started removing my clothing “Now I believe we were in the middle of something, and were rudely interrupted this morning” he said and I giggled and kissed him


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, here is the next chapter hope you all enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 32 I own nothing  
Ashley’s P.O.V

I smile at Tom as he walks to the front door of our beautiful rented house, he looks around making sure he has everything. Today is his first day on set, and even though he hasn’t said anything I know he is nervous. When he walks up to me I kiss him on the lips.

“Ready?”

“Yeah…Just a little nervous, that’s all”

“Why?” I asked him

“Well, because this is MY movie, I’m the star of this movie and all of a sudden I feel a lot of pressure” I walked over and put my hands on his shoulders squeezing them lightly

“Baby, you’re going to do great, I know it! So don’t be nervous” he smirked then leaned down and kissed me

“I love you” he mumbled

“I love you too baby” I said kissing him one last time. We looked over at the couch where Harrison was sound asleep.

“I guess he couldn’t stay awake long enough to say goodbye” Tom said with a chuckle

“Well I’m actually surprised he managed to get up at 4 am” I giggled “Anyway have a good day on set, and please text me when you get to the studio so I know you got there safe” 

“Will do babe, see you later” he said and he walked out the door, I stood there a moment and watched him pull out of the drive way. I walked over to Harrison and nudged him

“What?” he mumbled still have half asleep

“Maybe you should go back to bed” I said, then he sat up

“Where’s Tom?”

“He already left, he didn’t want to wake up to say goodbye” he sighed

“Ok” and walked up the stairs to his bedroom, I decided I was not going back to bed until I got that text from Tom saying that he was at the studio. I walk around the kitchen looking around and started making a mental list of what I will need to get from the store later this afternoon. I took a glass and filled up with some water and took a few sips when my phone suddenly dinged

Hey baby just got to the studio  
see you later. Love you

Luckily the studio is really close to the house, which I’m assuming that was done on purpose. I turn the light off in the kitchen and make my way upstairs I lay down on Tom’s side of the bed, so I can feel close to him and then shut my eyes and let myself fall into a deep slumber  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tom’s P.O.V  
I walk into the studio doing my best to hide my nervousness, Ashley’s right, I have nothing to be worried about. I take a deep breath and opened the door and walked over to the director Jon, he saw me and smiled then walked up and shook my hand

“Hey man how’s it going?” he asked

“It’s going good”

“You nervous?” I shrugged my shoulders a bit

“A little”

“Well don’t be man, you will be great”

“So what scene are we shooting today?”

“Oh, I decided we are not going to start shooting any scenes until next week. Today and the rest of this week I want Zendaya, Jacob, Laura, and yourself to get to know each other”

“Ok, so where is everyone?” I watched as he pointed over to the snack table where everyone is standing. We walked over and I smiled 

“Hey guys, this is Tom, and Tom this is Zendaya, Jacob, and Laura”

“Hey guys its good to finally meet you all” I said with a smile

“You too” Jacob said walking over to me and hugged me “Sorry man, I’m a hugger” I chuckled

“It’s alright man” we all chit chatted for a little while and then I decided to say “Hey why don’t we all go back to my place and hang out”

“That’s cool” Zendaya said with a smile

“Let me just call Ashley and let her know”

“Who’s Ashley?” Laura asked

“Ashley is my fiancé” I smiled brightly

“Congratulations” They all said together

“Thanks, excuse me for just a second” they all nodded and I walked around the corner after a few rings I hears

“Hello?”

“Hey baby, how are you doing?”

“I’m good… Not that I don’t want to talk to you but shouldn’t you be filming?”

“Well, the director said we are not going to start shooting until next week, this week he just wants us to get to know each other”

“Oh that’s cool” she said with a slight giggle

“So I thought that they could come over to our place today and we could all hang and get to know each other a little bit better”

“Ok honey, I think that’s a great idea!”

“Ok we’ll probably be at the house in about 20 min” 

“Sure thing, see you in a few”

I walked back over to the group, and I’m actually excited, because my cast mates seem like generally nice people which is a relief.

“Ok guys we can leave whenever you’re ready” 

“Laura and I have to get a few things from our trailers and we will meet you in the parking lot in 5 minutes” Zendaya said

“Sounds like a plan” and we walked to the parking lot, Jacob is standing next to me

“So you excited to make this movie?” I asked him

“Yeah, I’m super excited man, this is my first movie ever” I looked over at him a little shocked

“Really that’s so awesome, a Marvel movie being the first film you ever make is really impressive”

“Thanks, and I have to say man that from what I saw in Civil War, you are the best Spider-Man”

“Thank you, that really means a lot”

“Ok guys we are ready” Laura said as her and Zendaya walked over to us

“Well, you guys can all just follow me” I said we all got into our cars and drove out of the studio gates  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
Ashley’s P.O.V

I looked over at the clock, Tom and his cast mates will be here any minute and I’m really nervous, I want to make a good impression so hopefully they all become great friends. I look over when I hear the door unlock

“Ashley, babe? I’m home” I smiled

“I’m in the kitchen Tom” I yelled he walked in followed by 2 girls and 1 guy. He walked over and kissed me on the cheek and then said

“Ashley, this is Zendaya, Laura, and Jacob”

“Hi” I said and shook all their hands “Its really nice to meet you all”

“Like wise” Zendaya said with a big smile

“So what do you guys want to do?” Tom asked

“Lets watch some movies, Jon actually sent out a list of movies we are supposed to watch, so we might as well right?”

“That’s sounds good to me”


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so sorry for taking forever to write a new chapter, anyway I hope you enjoy

Chapter 33 I own nothing  
Ashley’s P.O.V

It’s been 2 weeks since Tom’s cast mates, well I guess I should say our new friends. That’s right I said our, it feels so good to have friends everyone is super cool and Zendaya and I are actually pretty close. It’s Saturday and its one of the days that Tom, Laura, Jacob, and Zendaya have off so we decided to have our own little pool party, of course before we could do that we decided we needed to go buy junk food I mean you can’t have a party without junk food, right? So here we are on the snack aisle deciding what to get.

“What cookies should we get Ashley?” Zendaya asked

“I don’t know, I love them all” I said with a pouty face

“Let’s get the Oreo’s” Laura said

“Or we could get the ultimate chocolate chunk chips Ahoy” I said

“Yeah but we already have chocolate chip brownies” Zendaya reminded me 

“Would you girls just pick one, for Christ sake” Tom piped in

“You be quite” I said and everyone started laughing

“I know let’s take to Instagram, let the fans tell us what we should have” Zendaya said, she pulled out her phone and started Instagram live 

“Hey what’s up people? The whole crew is here we got Tom, Jacob, Harrison, Laura, Ashley, and myself in the junk food aisle, and we need your opinion on what cookies we should get”

“Laura wants Oreos, Ashley wants Chips Ahoy, and Tom wants…”

“You girls to pick some cookies so we can leave” Tom said finishing her sentence I walked over and hit his arm “Ow babe” he said 

“What? I didn’t do anything; did you guys see anything?” I asked looking ay Zendaya and Laura.

“No” they said together

“What?” he exclaimed the Zendaya started laughing 

“Look at what people are saying” we looked and saw that people were siding with us girls

“I like this one, all the thousands of people that are watching right now are witnesses….to nothing” and then Harrison said

“Looks like you are losing this battle, Mate” Tom sighed and walked over and kissed the side of my head 

“You are so mean to me” he mumbled 

“You weren’t saying that last night…. Or this morning” I said he quickly turned me around and kissed me “why don’t we take a trip down the ice cream aisle?” I asked him

“Why, you guys already spent 30 minutes picking out ice cream” I got on my tip toes and whispered in his ear

“This ice cream can be for us… you know tonight alone, just you, me, and the ice cream in bed” I looked at him and his eyes were wide

“Yeah, um you guys figure out cookies” he grabbed my arm and pulled me away but not before I heard Zendaya say

“Ok, I think you all saw a little too much”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
A little while later we finally found everyone in the self-checkout line “Hey guys” Tom said

“Well did you guys have fun” Laura asked

“What we were just picking out ice cream” I said trying to hide my smile

“Yeah, ok” Zendaya said “I’m sure there was a little kissing involved, since Tom has lip stick all over him” 

“What!” he said trying to wipe his face with the sleeve of his jacket then she started laughing

“Just kidding, but you pretty much just admitted to making out” and everyone just started laughing again

When we finally got back to our place we quickly put all the junk food away and went to change into our swim suits, when I walked into our bedroom Tom already had his trunks on and he kissed me

“I’ll see you down there sexy” I smiled and he walked out closing the door behind him. I put on my bikini but can’t help but stare in the mirror and see the ugly scar across my stomach and sigh

“I can do this” I said to myself out loud, I slipped on one of Tom’s shirts over myself and then walked down stairs and out back where to the pool, all the guys were already in the pool splashing each other

“Hey Ash” Zendaya said with a smile, and I smiled

“Hey” I watched as they took their cover up’s off and saw how good they looked good in their bikinis and suddenly became self-conscious, I stood there for a minute not even noticing they had already gotten into the pool

“Ash, aren’t you getting in?” Laura asked I hesitated 

“Uh, yeah” I took off the shirt and started walking toward the pool when I heard

“Woah, I didn’t know you had a scar. Is that from the accident?” Harrison asked I froze and felt a few tears in my eyes I grabbed the shirt and ran back inside  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tom’s P.O.V

I watched as Ashley pulled off the shirt she was wearing and I couldn’t help but smile, she looks so beautiful, she started walking toward the pool when Harrison blurted out 

“Woah, I didn’t know you had a scar. Is that from the accident” my eyes went wide and before I could do anything Ashley ran into the house crying. I couldn’t control my anger

“You fucking idiot” I said jumping out of the pool and drying myself off “You know how sensitive she is about that. God damn it” I said and then ran into the house to find her. I ran up-stairs and reached our bedroom I reached the handle and sighed in relief when the door opened, I half expected it to be locked. When I walked in my heart broke she was laying on the bed crying I walked over and laid in the bed and pulled her close, I kissed the side of her head

“I knew someone would say something”

“Baby look at me” she turned around in my arms “you know he didn’t mean anything by it right?”

“I know, I’m not mad I’m just…” she sighed “every time, I see the scar or someone mentions it I just…I don’t know, for some reason I feel like losing the baby was my fault”

“Baby, don’t you ever think like that, what happened was not your fault” she sighed

“Tom go down stairs and have fun, I just want to stay up here for a little while”

“Ashley…” she smiled 

“Tom, I’m ok just go down and have fun” she ran her hand up and down my arm “Tom please for me?” I sighed, I leaned down and kissed her and got out of bed, I watched as she got out of bed and changed into shorts and a tank top and got back into the bed. I walked down stairs and outside and I walked over to Harrison

“You know if you weren’t my best friend, I would punch you right now” 

“Where is she?” Jacob asked

“She’s not coming back down”

“Um, what happened?” Zendaya asked, I took a deep breath

“A few months ago, we found out Ashley was pregnant. We were so excited…she was a little over 2 months when she got into a horrible car accident and she lost the baby, from the accident she had a horrible cut on her stomach that they had to stitch up and the scar for some reason makes her think that the miscarriage was her fault. It kills me that she thinks like that.”

“Oh my god that’s terrible, I’m so sorry Tom” Laura said

“Yeah me too, I had no idea” Zendaya said “Um maybe Laura and I should go talk to her, I think she needs some girl talk” I smiled

“I think that’s a great idea, she’s in our bedroom. It’s upstairs 2nd door on the right”


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you are all enjoying this story. Please comment and let me know what you think, let me know if you have any requests anything you might want to happen. Thanks!!!

Chapter 34 I own nothing  
Ashley’s P.O.V  
I lay in bed for a few minutes after to finally convincing Tom to go downstairs when suddenly there is a knock on the door. 

“Ashley?” I heard from the other side of the door “It’s Zendaya, and Laura. Can we talk to you?” I stand up and wipe my eyes before walking over to the door an opening it up. I moved out of the way, so they could walk in. we all sat on the bed. 

“I’m assuming that Tom told you about what happened?” they nodded

“I’m so sorry Ashley” I gave a sad smile to Zendaya 

“Thank you, I might have over reacted I’m just still really sensitive about it”

“Hey, relax. That’s alright you have every right to be upset. I can’t even image what you’re going through” Laura said I felt tears starting to fall 

“I sometimes catch myself looking in the mirror wondering what I would look like right now if I was still pregnant” I said tears started falling from my face again, I quickly used my arm to wipe away the tears, “ugh this is stupid, I’m sorry” I said 

“Hey, it’s not stupid, if you need to cry go ahead no one is going to judge you, and if they do I’ll punch them in the face” I couldn’t help but giggle

“Actually Zendaya I think Tom would beat you too it, I think if anyone said one bad thing about her, he would go ballistic” Laura said 

“He wasn’t too hard on Harrison was he? I know he didn’t mean anything bad by it”

“Nah, he yelled at him but that was pretty much it” Laura said 

“So you feeling any better?” Zendaya asked

“A little, thank you. it’s so nice to have some girls to talk to” Laura laughed

“You make it sound like this is the first time you’ve had any kind of girl talk” 

“Um it is…”

“What? I’m sorry I don’t understand” Zendaya said

“I was a loser in high school, no one ever talked to me…well that was until Tom started attending our school”

“God, people can be so mean now a days” Laura mumbled

“Yeah, well I think we have had enough sad talk, what do you say about coming down stairs?” I sighed

“Yeah, ok” I said

“Put your bikini back on, no one cares that you have a scar” Zendaya said, I hesitated but then went to the bathroom and changed back into the bikini I took a deep breath and walked back into the bedroom

“How do I look?”

“Ash, you look great c’mon lets go have some fun” before I could say anything I was being tugged down stairs   
\------------------------  
We walked outside and Tom smiled when he saw me “Hey baby” he said I walked over to the side of the pool and sat down and put my feet in the pool. Tom swam over to me and wrapped his arms around my legs and placed his chin on my knees. I started running my fingers through his hair. “I’m so happy you came back down” he kissed my knee lightly “I love you”

“I love you too” then he smirked and before I could do anything he pulled me into the pool “Tom you jerk” I laughed once I surfaced he wrapped his arms around me and tried to kiss me, “oh no, if you think you are getting a kiss after that you are seriously mistaken” I said and splashed him and got out of his hold

“Come here” he said and grabbed my arm and pulled me into a kiss anyway, I tried to pull away but I couldn’t bring myself to, our kiss became heated and we were so lost in each other…. until someone splashed us 

“Harrison!” I playfully yelled at him

“You guys are gross” I rolled my eyes

“Oh Harrison, stop it! They are in love” Laura said

“Yeah, I get that but do you know how many times I have walked on them getting ready to have sex” he was silent for a moment “10 times”

“Hey mate, maybe you should knock” Tom said

“Maybe you should lock the door” he said back

“Ok boys stop it” Zendaya said then pulled her phone out and started taking pictures “I am taking pictures and videos of our whole day so if you don’t want anything embarrassing posted watch what you say and do! Cause you know I won’t hesitate it to post it anyway.” 

“Wait did you video the whole thing with Tom and I?” she nodded

“From the minute you sat on the edge of the pool” she said

“Oh c’mon Zendaya don’t post that” I said   
\-----------------------------------------------  
A few hours later we decided we were going to watch movies so everyone went to one of the guest rooms to shower and change. Right now Tom and I are taking a shower together  
“Oh Tom” I moan as he nibbles on my neck

“You like that baby?” I nodded “say it” I said

“Yes Tom! I love it” I moaned out he then kneeled down and started kissing up my legs 

“God baby, you smell so good” he said and then kissed my inner thigh

“Tom if you know what’s good for you, you will get up here and fuck me” he smirked and stood back up, and before I could think twice he had lifted me up and was ramming his cock in me “OH YES TOM!” I screamed as he picked up the pace

“Darling I’m so close, cum with me” and with those words I we came together  
\-----  
A little while later after I got dressed and blew my hair dry I sat on the edge of the bed and am looking at my Instagram and smiled when I saw the video of Tom and I at the pool, with the caption 

'Who else wishes they had a relationship like this?'

“Wow, over 100,000 people have liked the video of us” I told Tom as he finished getting ready. He chuckled 

“What do you expect Zendaya posted it, she has way too many followers” I smiled 

“You ready?” I asked, he grabbed my hand and we walked down stairs to the living room where everyone was waiting

“Jesus took you guys long enough” Harrison said we both rolled our eyes and sat down on the love seat I sit snuggled into Tom and he reached over and pulled a blanket over us and he kissed the side of my head

“So what movie do you guys want to watch?” I asked

“Um we still have a few movies on this list that we need to watch, how about um ‘My Cousin Vinny’ that looks funny” Zendaya said  
“It is” I said

“You’ve seen it?” Laura asked

“When I was younger my parents made me to sit with them and watch their favorite movies, and honestly most of the ones they made me watch were really funny”

“Ok lets watch it then” Tom went on Netflix and found it and quickly turned it on….


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I hope you all enjoying this story! I have to admit I am starting to run out of idea's so I could use some help, if you guys have any suggestions for what could happen next please let me know.  
> Thanks!!! hope you enjoy this chapter

Chapter 35 I own nothing  
Ashley’s P.O.V

I am so frustrated at the moment, Tom’s birthday is this week and I still have no idea what to get him, because he has the tendency to just go buy whatever he wants, leaving me with no idea on what to get him. 

“Hey Ashley” I hear I look up and see Harrison and smile

“Hey”

“What’s got you down?” he asked me

“Nothing, I’m just trying to figure out what to get for Tom for his birthday”

“That sucks, I already got his gift” I looked at Harrison in shock

“What did you get him?” he chuckled

“I’m not telling you, I don’t want it slipping to Tom”

“Oh please, it’s not like I’m going to tell him” I stand up and go to the kitchen “do you want something to drink?” I ask him

“I’m good, thanks” I grab a bottle out of the fridge and as I close the door I smile at the picture on it. It’s a picture of Tom and his dog Tessa, she means the world to him and I know he misses her like crazy, than suddenly a idea hits me like a ton of bricks. I run back into the living room where Harrison is sitting and I look at him with a huge smile on my face

“What?” he asked

“Are you still going back to London this week to see your parents?” he nodded

“Yeah…why?”

“If you’re willing to help me, I think I know what to get Tom for his birthday”

“Sure, what did you have in mind?”

“When you come back, you could bring Tessa with you” his eyes went wide and then he smiled

“That’s an amazing idea, he will love that”

“So when are you leaving?” I asked really excited

“Tomorrow morning early”

“And you’re coming back Friday right?” he nodded “Tom’s birthday is on Saturday, how will we hide her from him?”

“Well maybe I can see if I can get a later flight, and see if I can show up after Tom has already gone to bed?” I leaned over and hugged Harrison 

“Thank you so much!”  
\-------------------  
Saturday 3:00 AM still Ashley’s P.O.V

I groan I am so tired but Harrison is still not back, he had managed to get a later flight no problem but both of his flights had been delayed. I’m just worried that Tom will wake up and come down here to look for me. suddenly I hear a light knock on the door, I look out the window and smile when I see Harrison

“Why didn’t you use you’re key?” I asked

“You try carrying 2 suitcases and a dog, and find keys to get into a house” I couldn’t help but giggle I crouched down when I saw Tessa 

“Hey baby” I said she immediately run over and attacked me the ground covering me with kisses. “I know I love you too” I said petting her while trying to get up. When Tom and I were in London I had met Tessa and I was so happy that she had taken an immediate liking to me.

“God I’m tired” Harrison said I grabbed Tessa’s leash and one of Harrison’s bags to help him upstairs

“How was your trip did you have fun?” 

“Yeah, it was great to see my folks” when we reached his room we walked in and Tessa made herself comfortable on his bed “Oh no Tessa you are not taking up my whole bed, get down”

“No, Harrison she has to stay in here until at least 7 when Tom wakes up” he sighed

“Fine” he grumbled and climbed into bed  
\------  
At 7 I quietly as possible retrieved Tessa from Harrison’s room, and took her for a quick walk, when I brought her back into the house I put a red bow on her and led her upstairs to our bedroom, she jumped on the bed and laid right next to Tom, staring at him and I couldn’t help but giggle. I heard Tom groan and he reached over I’m assuming looking for me, but jumped when he felt Tessa 

“Hey Tessa, how did you get here?” he said pulling his dog close to him

“Happy Birthday” I exclaimed “Do you like you’re present?” I asked

“Yeah, baby when did you and Harrison plan this?”

“That’s none of your business” I said walking over to him and standing next to his side of the bed he chuckled and then he grabbed my waist and managed to pull me into the bed, I giggled I adjusted myself so I am sitting on top of him straddling his waist, I lean down and kiss him “Happy Birthday” I said again in-between kisses

“Thank you” our kisses started getting more heated when we were suddenly split apart by Tessa trying to kiss Tom “Tessa, I love you too but I was in the middle of something” I giggled and got out of the bed

“What would you like for breakfast?” I asked him 

“Anything I want?” he asked

“Anything the birthday boy wants” he smirked

“I’ll keep that in mind for later” I rolled my eyes “Um, can you make me your famous chocolate chip pancakes” I smiled, Tom always loved when I made my chocolate chip pancakes

“Of course” I said and ran out of the bedroom and into the kitchen I was about to start cooking when my phone started ringing I picked it up

“Hello?” I asked

“Hey girl” I heard an excited Zendaya say

“Hey” I said

“Did Tom like his birthday present?”

“Yeah, he loved it. I think him and Tessa are still in bed” she giggled “I’m making him breakfast”

“What are you making?”

“Chocolate Chip Pancakes”

“Yum, I love Chocolate chip pancakes” I giggled “Actually haven’t had any in the longest time, I actually miss them”

“Zendaya. Zendaya, calm down would you like to come over for breakfast?” 

“What would ever give you that idea?” I rolled my eyes and I heard her giggle “But if I’m invited I would love to”

“Ok I’ll see you in a little while” and she hung up I had just finished making breakfast when I heard footsteps and looked up and smiled when I saw Tom walking down the stairs in basketball shorts and a tank top

“The birthday boy is finally up” I said

“Morning sexy” he said, he walked over and kissed my lips lightly I placed Two plates on the counter “These look delicious baby” he said and leaned down and kissed me again, this time his hands went around my waist and our kisses became very heated, we broke apart when we heard

“Are you two going to stop kissing sometime today, so I can have some pancakes” Zendaya was sitting at the barstool

“What on earth are you doing here?” Tom asked her

“Thanks for the invite Ash, and thanks for leaving the door unlocked, because if you hadn’t I don’t think you would have heard me knocking because you two were so busy making out” I rolled my eyes and handed her one of the plates

“Be quite and eat your pancakes” I said 

“Why thank you” she said with a smile

“You invited her?” he asked me

“She called me as soon as I came down here to make breakfast, and she was going on and on about how she wanted some chocolate chip pancakes, so I finally gave in and just told her to come over”

“Oh by the way Happy Birthday” she said and went back to eating, he was about to respond when his phone rang

“Hello?” he said with a smile then he frowned “What? But today’s my day off” he groaned “ok, ok I’ll be there at 3:00 bye” he said hanging up the phone

“What is it baby”

“Jon needs me to come in and do some stunts” he groaned again but Zendaya and I smiled at each other, actually we had a surprise party planned and we knew the only way we could get him there without him suspecting something would have to be Jon calling him in for work

“I’m sorry baby, but I’m sure you won’t be there too long” I kissed his shoulder

“Yeah, I know but I was planning on spending my birthday all day in bed with you” I couldn’t help but giggle when he started kissing up and down my neck

“Ew can you guys like not be so in love all the time” Zendaya said

“Ew can you like not be here all the time?” Tom said mimicking her whiny tone and then started laughing, when she flipped him off. Tom was right though, ever since me and her had become friends she was basically over here everyday

“Ok can you two stop being so childish” I said giggling 

“Anyway, I have to go, thanks for breakfast” Zendaya said giving me a hug and walking out the door


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36 I own nothing  
Ashley's P.O.V

“Tom you really have to leave, or you’ll be late” I said in between kisses

“It’s my day off, and my birthday I can be a little late” he said and started kissing down my neck I couldn’t help but moan

“Tom, really..” then he gently nibbled my neck 

“You were saying?” he said chuckling. It took everything in me but I finally managed to push him away

“Tom seriously stop!” I said, he looked at me rather confused 

“What’s wrong?” he asked me

“You’re going to be late”

“Ashley, relax, I’m going to go” he leaned down to kiss me again

“Tom, stop” I said, and I could see that he was getting upset

“What’s wrong with you?” he asked

“What’s wrong with me?” I asked

“Yeah, it’s my birthday and all I want to do is spend time with you but it seems to me that you don’t want to spend any time with me” now I’m getting mad

“Tom it’s not that I don’t want to spend any time with you it’s just I don’t want you to get in trouble”

“Ashley, babe I’m not going to get into any trouble”

“Yes you will, and everyone will know you were late because you were with me and I don’t want to make you look bad” he scoffed

“Damn it, there you go again with the whole embarrassing me thing” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” I asked

“I am so annoyed at the fact that you seem to think you are going to embarrass me” I didn’t say anything “When we first started going out I thought it was kind of cute, but now it’s just getting fucking annoying”

“Oh I’m so sorry, for wanting to make sure you look good” I said

“Ashley, just… you know what I’m going to do this right now” he said as he grabbed his wallet and phone and started to walk to the door, and I realized how stupid this argument was

“Tom wait” I said, he turned around

“Ashley, I don’t want to talk to you right now” 

“Tom I just wanted to say I’m…”

“Ashley just let me leave ok? You’ve already ruined my birthday just leave me alone” he yelled and walked out the door

“Tom I’m sorry” I said as tears fell from my eyes. Tom and I have had our fair share of arguments but this is the first time any of our arguments have made me cry. I walked up to our room, and then realized I didn’t want to be in there so I walked down the hall to one of the many guest rooms and laid down in the bed and started crying  
\-----  
Tom’s P.O.V

I just pulled up to the studio, and I am so pissed off right now, but I don’t want anyone else to know so I take a slow deep breath and got out of the car. I walk in the door and see Jon

“Hey Tom” he said with a smile

“Hey Jon, I’m ready” I said with a fake smile

“Ok follow me” he said as we walked back out of the studio

“Jon where are we going?” I asked confused

“Just right down here” he said as we walked in the direction of another building, we got to the door and he opened it “After you” he said, when we walked in and the door closed it took a minute for my eyes to adjust since it was completely dark 

“Jon, we need to turn on some lights” I said then all of a sudden the lights turned on and I jumped when I heard

“SURPRISE” I was in total shock all my friends were there “Happy Birthday Tom!” everyone said as they rolled the cake over to me. I blew out the candles and smiled

“Guys this is great” I said smiling 

“Hey where’s Ashley?” I heard Chris ask

“Yeah, this whole party was her idea, I’m sure she was like shoving you out the door trying to get you here” Zendaya added. 

“I am such an idiot” I said

“What happened?” Robert asked

“Guys, um stay here I’m going to get Ashley” I said as I got in my car and sped out of the parking lot I was cursing myself out. I am so fucking dumb, she wasn’t worried about me being late to work, she didn’t want me late to my party. God Damn It! Ten minutes later I pulled into the drive way of the house, and went inside 

“Ashley?” I yelled I got no response, but I know she’s here because her purse is sitting on the counter I walked upstairs and went our bedroom expecting her to be there but she wasn’t “Baby?” I yelled but the only noise I heard was Tessa, she was sitting in front of the door of one of the guest rooms

“Hey Tessa, is Ashley in there?” I asked I walked over and knocked on the door “Ashley baby, are you in there?” I asked 

“Go away Tom” I heard her say

“Baby, I’m so sorry, I’m a fucking idiot” I still heard nothing “Ashley, sweetie the party was amazing idea. You got all of our friends there and everything” she said nothing “baby please open the door” I touched the door knob and smiled when I realized it was unlocked I quietly stepped in the room and my heart break when I saw her on the bed and she was crying lightly and I felt terrible, I walked over and sat on the edge of the bed next to her

“Go away Tom” she said I sighed 

“Baby…” I reached over and started to run my hand up and down her back, and I was shocked when she turned over and glared at me 

“Stop it Tom”

“Ashley, it was a dumb argument” she scoffed 

“I know that, and I tried to end the argument, I tried to apologize but you basically told me to be quite and not to talk to you”

“Ashley I didn’t know” she rolled her eyes and got out of the bed and walked in the bathroom she closed and locked the door “Ashley"

“Tom go the fuck away” I sighed 

“Ok” I said sadly “but I am sorry” and then I walked out of the room closing the door behind me. When I walked down stairs I heard a knock on the front door, I went and opened it and was surprised to see Zendaya

“What are you doing here?” I asked confused 

“You left in a rush and I thought I would come here and give you some of your cake and also figure out what happened” I sighed

“Ashley and I got into a really bad fight before the party, and now she won’t talk to me” Zendaya frowned

“What did you do?” I started to answer her “where is she?” and before I could say anything she was on her way up the stairs  
\---  
Ashley’s P.O.V  
“HE SAID WHAT?” Zendaya asked me 

“He said I ruined his birthday” I said

“That asshole, when I get my hands on him”

“Zendaya don’t worry about it, you don’t need to get involved”

“Ashley, you are my best friend and he hurt you” I slightly shrugged my shoulders

“I’ll be ok, just…Zendaya as much as I love having you here I kind of want to be alone” she sighed

“Ok, you call me if you need anything” I nodded, she hugged me and walked out the door.  
\----  
Tom’s P.O.V   
I saw Zendaya walk down stairs, and she was glaring at me I sighed, she didn’t say anything, she grabbed her purse and started to walk to the door

“Wait Zendaya, what did she say”

“I promised Ashley, I wouldn’t get involved in your argument but you should know that you are a fucking idiot and you really hurt her by saying she ruined your birthday, after everything she had to do to plan that party”

“I tried to apologize, I didn’t know” I watched as she shook her head, and then walked out the door and I sighed 

What am I going to do?


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37 I own nothing  
Ashley’s P.O.V

It’s been a week since the fight and we still have not said a word to each other. I have been sleeping in the guest room every night, and I’m starting to wonder if Tom has slept at all. As mad at him I am, I miss him so much. I sigh, I know Tom left a little while ago to go to the studio, so he is not here thankfully. I walk to the kitchen and notice that there is a pile of dishes in the sink. I sigh again and walk over to start washing them when there is a knock at the door. I walk over and see Zendaya

“Hey girl” she said with a smile

“Hey” she walked in the door and then said

“You, and Tom still not talking?”

“No” I mumbled “I have almost spoken to him a few times, but as much as I miss him I’m still mad”

“I know hun, I’m mad at him too, but I can see how sorry he is when we are on set he is walking around like a lost puppy, and when was the last time he got any sleep? They have had to put so much makeup to hide the bags under his eyes” I groaned 

“How is he doing on set?”

“He’s doing ok, but that is his job it’s to act, but he has been messing up quite a bit”

“This all my fault”

“Hey, this is not your fault! What he said to you really hurt, and you are allowed to be mad”

“I know, I just don’t want him to screw up”  
\----------------  
Tom’s P.O.V

“Is everyone ok?”

“No thanks to you”

“No thanks to me? I tried to tell you about the weapons, but you didn’t listen, all you did was argue and look at what happened Ashley” oh shit

“CUT” I sighed

“Guys I need to take 5 minutes” I said, I walked over to my chair and sat down 

“Ok what’s going on man?” I heard Robert ask

“I’m an idiot, that’s what’s wrong”

“Tom, I’m going to need a little more information then that”

“Ashley went through all the trouble to put the party together, and long story short we got into a huge argument because she kept trying to get me out of the house and I thought she didn’t want to spend any time with me on my birthday, and I said something that hurt her so much”

“Tom, what did you say?” Robert asked 

“I told her she ruined my birthday, and to leave me alone and not to talk to me” I sighed “she hasn’t spoken to me in a week, she is sleeping in one of the guest rooms”  
“Well man, you put yourself in a tough spot, have you tried to apologize?”

“Of course I have”

“Well, Tom all I can say is let her come to you, but maybe you should try and show her your sorry, instead of trying to tell her”

“How do I do that?”

“I can’t tell you that, you know Ashley the best” Robert said before walking away  
\--------------  
Ashley’s P.O.V

Zendaya left about 30 minutes ago, and I went back to washing the dishes I started to put some of the dishes in the dishwasher, when I heard the door open. I knew it was Tom so I didn’t turn around.

“Ashley?” I didn’t say anything “Ashley, baby please, please talk to me, I miss you so much” I knew there was more so I stayed silent “Baby all I can say is I’m a fucking idiot, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean any of the stuff I said, and I promise you didn’t ruin my birthday” I heard Tom sigh out of the corner of my eye I saw him walk to the trash can and throw away the flowers he brought me, and I swear I saw him wipe his eyes oh my god I made him cry. After he was out of sight I walked over to the trash can and retrieved the Roses, Tom knew they were my favorite. I sighed, I’m being so immature now he has tried to apologize, and I am ending this fight once and for all.

“TOM” I yelled as I ran up the stairs, I walked into our bedroom and saw he was sitting on the edge of the bed with his face in his hands. He looked up as soon as I walked all the way in

“Ashley? I’m sorry” he started to say

“Tom, you have been attempting to apologize for a week, now it’s my turn” he didn’t say anything “Tom, I’m sorry annoying you will the whole I’m going to embarrass you thing”

“Oh god baby, no it’s not annoying, it just upsets me that you think so little of yourself, don’t you see that everyone you meet loves you? that’s because you are amazing, and I’m sorry for thinking that you didn’t want to spend any time with me” I immediately ran into his arms and he pulled me into a tight hug.

“I’m so sorry Tom” I said crying into his shirt

“Shh, baby” he said running his hand up and down my back

“I love you Tom” he smiled and leaned down and kissed my lips

“I love you too baby” he said kissing me again this time with so much passion

“Tom, make love to me” I whispered, with that he gently threw me on the bed   
\----------------  
“Wow” I mumbled after we both came down from our high

“Wow is right baby” Tom said rolling over so he could pull me onto his chest, he started to run his finger up and down my spine and I smiled

“I really do love you” he said kissing my cheek lightly 

“I love you too Tom” we kissed again it was starting to get really heated when my phone started to ring, I knew it was Zendaya by the ringtone

“Ignore it” he mumbled and kissed me again

“Tom this is Zendaya we are talking about, there is no ignoring it” I reached over and grabbed my phone to answer it

“Hello?”

“OH MY GOD ASHLEY” 

“What”

“I just got a call from my agent, and I have been offered the role as Anne Wheeler in ‘The Greatest Showman’ this is amazing”

“That’s great!” I exclaimed “What is it though?” I asked

“It’s the story about P.T. Barnum and the first circus, it’s a musical”

“That’s so great Zendaya”

“But wait it didn’t tell you the best part…Guess who my co-stars are” 

“I don’t know”

“Hugh Jackman, and Zac Efron”

“WHAT” I exclaimed

“I know right”

“Please tell me I’m allowed on set”

“You’re my best friend, I’ll make them let you on set” I giggled “Ok, but you have to promise me you won’t tell anyone”

“Um, Tom is laying right next to me” I said

“Did he hear anything important?”

“I don’t think so”

“Just tell him to keep his mouth shut…Wait laying next you? Are you guys good again?” 

“Yes”

“Finally” I giggled

“Ok, I’ll talk to you later” and I hung up the phone

“So Zendaya got offered another movie roll?” I nodded

“Yes she did”

“For what movie?” 

“I’m not allowed to tell you, I’m not even supposed to know but she trusts me not to tell anyone, you’re the one with the big mouth, so until it’s announced publicly I won’t tell you”

“Oh c’mon that’s not fair” he frowned

“Yes it is, you can’t keep a secret to save your soul”

“That’s not true” he mumbled

“Then why doesn’t Marvel trust you with any secrets?” he glared at me 

“Ok fine, maybe I can’t keep secrets, but I would like to know what movie my friend is going to be in” I shrugged my shoulders

“I don’t know anything” I said, he tackled me to the bed and started to kiss up and down my neck

“I love you” he mumbled into mu ear

“I love you too” I said


	38. New Chapter!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it has been forever since i updated but i hope you enjoy this

Chapter 38 I own nothing  
Ashley’s P.O.V

It’s been about a week since Tom and I have moved past our stupid argument which made me really happy, I mean I missed him so much. It’s Friday, and since they finally finished filming Spider-Man: Homecoming, Tom is free which is great, so when we have a day like today when it is a rainy, we can stay inside and snuggle on the couch watching movies which will probably end in make-out sessions. I am cleaning up around the living room a little, while I wait for Tom to finish taking a shower, when my phone starts to ring 

“Hello?” I said

“Hi, is this Ashley Williams?”

“Yes, who is this?” I asked

“My name is Debra, and I’m from admissions at NYU we wanted to let you know we have happily excepted you into our school” I think I stopped breathing for a second “we sent a letter to your home about 2 weeks ago but never got a response”

“Oh, I’m so sorry I’m currently out of town at the moment or I would have replied yes, to attending your school”

“Excellent, well orientation is next week Friday” 

“That’s great I will be there, bye” I said hanging up, I am so happy when I realized if orientation is next week that means I have to be home by at least Wednesday which I guess is not a problem since the Spider-Man movie premier is Monday but Tom and I planned on staying here for a few more months while the filmed Avengers: Infinity War, which I really wanted to be here for since this is going to be one of the biggest movies he has ever done. I was so deep in thought I hadn’t even realized I had been walking to our bedroom, I sat down on the edge of the bed and waited for Tom to come out. It was about 5 minutes later when he walked out with only a towel around his waist

“Hey baby” he said when he walked out

“Hey” I mumbled

“What’s wrong?” he asked confused

“Oh, nothing I mean I got accepted into NYU so that’s great” Tom looked at me with wide eyes

“You did! Baby that’s amazing” he said kissing me

“I know but orientation is next week and then school starts which means I can’t be here while you film Infinity War, and I won’t get to see you for so long” I said with tears in my eyes

“Hey, darling look at me” I looked up and he wiped a stray tear from my eye “We will talk every day, multiple times a day ok? We will video chat and all, and I will come and visit you every chance I get” I sighed

“I know, but” he leaned up and kissed me again

“Hey, stop worrying you should be happy you got excepted into NYU which is your first choice right?” I nodded “Ok then, this great come on we need to go out and celebrate” I giggled

“Tom we can’t”

“Why?” he asked confused

“Because, in 4 hours we have to be dressed and ready to go to the Dinner that Robert is having”

“Well then we’ll celebrate then” he said with a smile “Ok let me finish getting dressed and you go downstairs and pick a movie ok?” I nodded leaning over to kiss him one more time before leaving the room. As soon as I got to the living room I started scrolling through Netflix getting irritated that I could not find really anything I wanted to watch, I was about to give up honestly, when I saw a movie called ‘The Edge Of Winter’ which I had never heard of so I clicked on it and my eyes went wide when I saw that Tom was in the movie, and I suddenly realized I had never seen any other movies that he has been in which I actually feel kind of bad about. I felt the couch shift as Tom sat down next to me

“Hey” I said he leaned over and kissed my cheek

“Which movie did you pick?” he asked pulling me into his arms and pulling a blanket on top of us

“The Edge Of Winter” he looked at me

“Oh no” he said with a chuckle

“What?” I asked confused

“I have to watch a movie I’m in”

“Tom, how many times have we watched Civil War?” I asked “And if I remember correctly you are in that movie” 

“Ok, ok just turn it on” he said and I smiled and clicked play

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
“Ashley, baby are you ready yet?” he yelled 

“Yes” I said walking out of the bathroom, Tom and I are running a little late because as predicted as soon as the movie ended we had a very heated make out session. I have to admit the movie was excellent anyway we lost track of time, and we were already supposed to be there

“You look beautiful” he said and I know I blushed

“You look very handsome” I said with a smile and leaned up and kissed him on the lips

“I love you” he said

“I love you too” I replied as we started to walk out

“So are you excited?” Tom asked 

“About Dinner?” he chuckled

“Well yeah, but I meant about going to school?” 

“I guess I’m nervous” I said looking at the ground

“Why?” he asked

“I mean it’s college, honestly I’m not sure if I’m nervous or anxious” he chuckled

“You, are going to do great, I know you. You have no reason to be nervous ok?” I nodded he reached across and grabbed my hand and kissed it lightly then laced our fingers together as we sat in comfortable silence 

“You’re not mad at me right” I asked suddenly

“Baby, why would I be mad?” he asked

“Because I won’t be here while you film Infinity War”

“I promise I am not upset, ok I am excited for both of us, I’ll be working on a big movie, and you will be going to college which is something I know you have really been wanting to do”

“I’ll miss you” I mumbled

“I’ll miss you too, but you can call me, or text me whenever ok” he kissed my hand again “I am only one phone call away, you need me I don’t care what I have to do I’ll be on the next flight home” I smiled.

A few minutes later we pulled up to Robert’s house and we walked up to the front door and knocked, a few seconds later Robert answered the door  
“Hey you two” he said he shook Tom’s hand and hugged me “come on in” he said we walked in and made the rounds saying hello to everyone 

“It’s about time you two got here, we were about to send a search party” Chris joked 

“Yeah, sorry we are late getting here, but we were a little busy because Ashley got a very important phone call today” I blushed

“What’s up?” Chris asked

“I got accepted into NYU, and I start school in a week” everyone started clapping

“That’s amazing honey” Scarlett said giving me a kiss on the cheek 

“Wait you never told us what you are going to school to be” Robert said

“I want to be a nurse” I mumbled

“That’s a great job Ashley” Robert responded 

“Alright guys enough about me, lets eat” I said 

“Sounds good” Chris said and we all walked to the dining room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I'm not sure if "The Edge Of Winter" i actually on Netflix, if not you should still watch it. Tom Holland does an amazing job in it!!!


End file.
